Cassiopée
by Andromede
Summary: Suite d"Une belle amitié", du même auteur. 20 ans après, Remus et Harry retrouvent Cassiopée, en bien triste état... ( Complètement OOC avec Harry, lol ). FIC TERMINEE, Merci à tous ;)
1. Default Chapter

****

AVANT DE COMMENCER

Un peu de blabla, histoire de vous mettre au courant de deux ou trois petits trucs. Tout d'abord, je tiens à signaler, que cette fic n'est pas une histoire à elle toute seule, mais belle et bien la suite de **Une belle amitié**, du même auteur, c'est à dire MOUA. Donc, il est très fortement conseillé d'avoir lu cette fic avant de commencer celle ci, histoire de comprendre exactement QUI est Cassiopée.

Ensuite, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé l'épilogue de **Une belle amitié**, posté y'a pas très longtemps. J'avais lancé un petit sondage, pour savoir si vous aimerez que je garde le style un peu _rebelle_ que j'avais adopté pour l'épilogue en question. Certains m'ont avoué qu'il préféraient le style plus calme du reste de la fic, mais une majorité de lecteurs m'ont demandé de garder Harry tel quel. J'en ai été très heureuse, parce que j'avoue pour ma part que ça me tente énormément décrire avec ce style là. Donc, vous êtes prévenus, si vous commencer à lire, vous découvrirez un Harry complètement disjoncté !! Un peu dans mon genre, quoi.

Dernière chose, cette fic est BEAUCOUP plus sombre que **Une belle amitié**. Bien obligé, elle se déroule 20 ans plus tard, à l'apogée du règne de Voldemort. Harry et compagnie sont en 6e année. Et, comme pour l'épilogue, c'est Harry qui raconte. Le rating PG-13 me semble approprié, à cause du langage de charretier du Survivant et des allusions plus ou moins évidentes au viol, à la drogue et à la violence. ( Vous pourrez pas dire que je vous ai pas prévenus ).

Voilà, c'est tout pour les trucs à savoir, j'arrête de vous faire chier. Bonne lecture.

****

Cassiopée.

Chapitre 1 : Si Dieu existe, il a intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse !

Scrogneugneu, scrogneugneu….C'est moi Grincheux.( Holà là, n'importe quoi……). A peine réveillé que j'était déjà d'une humeur de scroutt à pétard. Si je tenais le sadique qui a inventé la rentrée des classes !! Il passerait un triste quart d'heure.

-HARRY !! RON !! Vous êtes levés ?

-Hermione, on est pas sourds !! Grogna Ron dans le lit d'à côté.

Je me redressait péniblement et attrapait mes lunettes à tâtons. Faudrait également que je pense à dire deux mots à celui qu'a inventé la myopie. Ah, ben ça va mieux comme ça ! Les binocles sur le nez et la couverture tirée, la chambre apparut tout de suite moins floue ! Je m'étirais et m'assis sur le rebord de mon plumard. En faisant bien gaffe de ne pas commencer par le pied gauche, ma bonne humeur était déjà assez inexistante comme ça, j'enfilais mes pantoufles et ma robe de chambre.

Je me tournais vers Ron et réprimait un éclat de rire, mon meilleur ami était à quatre pattes par terre, le cul en buse, en pleines fouilles archéologiques sous son lit. Il ne cessait de grommeler, et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre après avoir branché le décodeur, l'objet de sa convoitise n'était autre qu'une paire de chaussettes partie en vadrouille sous son pieu.

Un col de chemise et deux ou trois jurons plus tard, j'était habillé. Juste à temps d'ailleurs, car à peine avais-je enfilé mes godasses, qu'Hermione déboulait dans la chambre comme une furie. La cravate de travers, une manche à moitié enfilée et un semblant de queue de cheval à l'arrière du crâne, voici Hermione Granger, l'élève modèle de Gryffondor. Ben voyons…..Harry, tu débloques complètement….

-Quelqu'un a vu Pattenrond ? Je le cherche partout, ce crétin de chat. Harry, Ron, vous devriez descendre, Molly va finir par péter un câble.

Je hochais la tête et filais à la cuisine sans demandez mon reste, pendant que Ron s'en prenait plein la gueule parce qu'il n'avait pas fini d'enfiler ses fringues. Je poussais la porte de chêne et descendit l'escalier qui menait à ce foutu bivouac. Lupin, Molly, Maugrey et Tonks y étaient déjà, en train de becqueter le petit déj' royal que Mrs Weasley avait préparé. Quand je vous disais, qu'elle nous prenait pour des poules à engraisser….

Je posais mon cul sur le tabouret à côté de Tonks et entreprit la difficile mission de beurrer mon premier toast. Très dur. Surtout quand on est à moitié réveillé et qu'on sait que dans quelques heures, on sera de retour à Poudlard, pour entamer cette putain de torture qu'on appelle la 6e année.

Je laissai échapper un grognement. D'habitude, j'avais une envie monstre de retourner à Poudlard à chaque vacances scolaires, mais l'année dernière avec Ombrage m'avait vacciné ! Je n'avait pas spécialement envie de découvrir de sitôt la trombine du nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Comprenez moi, quand on a supporté dix mois d'affilé une grosse vache à nœud pap' qui avait pour unique but de vous éradiquer définitivement de son champ de vision, on a des excuses.

Je levai les yeux et fit un maigre sourire à Lupin, qui semblait trouver un intérêt fascinant à son mug de café. Il s'essaya à sourire, mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace. Je le comprenait. Enfin, non, je ne le comprenait pas, c'était juste pour faire une phrase intelligente. Disons plutôt que j'imaginais. Oui, j'imaginais que sa nuit avait du être une sacrée épreuve. La pleine lune. Une pleine lune qu'il avait passée seul, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis 3 ans. Ca avait du lui rappeler les douze années qu'il avait passé à ressasser la pseudo trahison de Sirius, la mort de mes parents et la disparition de Cassiopée.

J'eut une brève pensée pour ma marraine. Ou était elle ? Ou plutôt, ou avait elle été ? Celle qui avait été la meilleure amie de ma mère était à présent le fantôme des jours de Remus Lupin, et sa mygale attitrée. _( nda : petit délire personnel, pour en savoir plus faut lire **Une belle amitié**, niark niark )._ Moi, je la voyais plutôt comme mes parents disparus. Je ne l'avait jamais connu et ne la connaîtrait jamais. Une espèce de rêve, quoi.

Grrr, en parlant de rêve, cette cicatrice à la con recommençait à faire des siennes. Bordel, Voldemort, espèce de connard, tu pouvais pas rester deux minutes tranquilles, non ? Ce mage noir avait des vers au cul ou quoi ? Je passais rageusement une main sur mon front et descendit mon fond de café à vitesse grand V. Ma bonne humeur qui avait vaguement pointé le bout de son pif venait de se carapater aussi sec. Cette 6e année s'annonçait belle, vraiment. Manquait plus que le nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour commencer.

-Mon Dieu, aidez moi à faire entendre raison à ces sales gosses ! S'écria Mrs Weasley dans la cuisine.

Ben tiens.…Si Dieu existe, il a intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse, ce salaud.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pataclop, Pataclop…..

Assis dans une des diligences moisies qui nous emmenaient à Poudlard, Ron, Hermione et moi, je fixais d'un œil morne les Sombrals qui tiraient ces bidules à roulettes depuis des générations, sans que personne les voient et reconnaissent leur valeur. Des créatures de l'ombre, qui comptaient pourtant parmi les plus merveilleuses que j'avais jamais rencontrées.

Je pensais à Luna. Luna Lovegood. Elle avait été une des seules à les voir avec moi, l'année dernière. Elle était comme eux. Étrange et solitaire. Personne ne la reconnaissait à sa juste valeur, et tout le monde avait peur d'elle. Pourtant, elle ne méritait pas ça…..

Les humains sont vraiment des cons, parfois. Même pas parfois, tout le temps d'ailleurs. On craint ce qu'on ne connaît pas. On le rejette et souvent, on cherche à l'exterminer. Je prit pour la première fois conscience que la plupart des animaux étaient plus humains que la plupart des hommes. Pour la première fois, je regrettait d'appartenir à cette espèce dégénérée et avide pouvoir qu'était la race humaine.

La nature nous avait offert tellement, et nous lui retournions si peu, sinon pas du tout. Dumbledore avait raison. Hermione avait raison. Les sorciers veulent toujours tout dominer, à tel point que ces idiots en écrasent tout sur leur passage. Laissez passez messeigneurs les sorciers, gente Dame nature. Ces hippopotames se feront un plaisir de se servir de votre dos pour poser leur énorme cul et en profiter pour vous piquer vos droits légitimes.

Je pensais aussitôt à Fudge. La caricature lui convenait tout à fait. Un hippopotame avec un chapeau melon et une cape à rayures. C'en était tellement ridicule que j'éclatais de rire, sous le regard étonné de Ron et Hermione.

-Dieu sait que je n'aime pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, Harry, mais qu'est ce t'as, bon sang ? T'as vu Peeves en string ? Me demanda Ron.

Pour toute réponse, mon fou rire redoubla. Si Dieu existe, il a vraiment intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton, ce fils de pute.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je n'avait qu'une envie en posant mes fesses sur une des chaises de la table de Gryffondor, c'était de les relever aussitôt et de courir jusqu'à mon lit. Un oreiller, un oreiller, mon royaume pour un oreiller. Harry, mon vieux, tu commence à virer dingue là. Skeeter avait raison, je suis complètement disjoncté.

Que voulez vous, j'avait perdu mes parents, j'avait perdu mon rival, j'avait perdu mon parrain, et j'allais bientôt perdre la raison. Un gros coup de blues se profilaient à l'horizon. Capitaine Potter, déprime à six heures. Barre à bâbord ! Contournez moi ce concentré de larmes et de culpabilité, bordel de merde ! Tous a vos sourires !

Là, qu'est ce que je disais…….Papa James, t'as du me bercer trop près du mur quand j'était petit. Ou alors mon berceau à pris feu et tu l'as éteint à coups de pelle.…

-Pitié, j'ai faim…..gémit Ron. Elle avance cette répartition ?

-Tu penses qu'a bouffer ou quoi ? S'exaspéra Hermione. Si tu te servais de tes mirettes, tu verrais que Dumbledore et la plupart des professeurs tirent une tronche de six pieds de long ! Et qu'un des sièges est vide ! Le nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est toujours pas arrivé, apparemment.

Tant mieux, j'ai pas franchement envie de le voir. Dieu, mon pote, ton excuse, tu peux te la mettre ou je pense. Je m'en branle, je sais que tu n'existe pas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est pô la joie pour Harry, hein ? Les paris sont ouverts sur l'identité du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal ! Mais malins comme vous l'êtes, je suis sûre que vous avez déjà deviné.

Oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le bouton bleu en bas à gauche pour avoir la suite plus vite, n'est ce pas ? ( J'ai découvert que le chantage aux reviews, c'était efficace, donc je continue, niark niark ).

Andromède.


	2. Cassidy Belgarde, hein ? Ben voyons

****

AVANT DE COMMENCER ( Oui, oui, encore, je sais )

Tout d'abord, je tenais devant vous, devant témoin, devant notaire et tout le Tralala à M'EXCUSER SINCEREMENT pour le chapitre précédent. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'avais, mais je n'en suis pas du tout fière. Je traversais, disons pour faire court, une crise de « jmenfoutisme ». J'était en pétard contre tout le monde, complètement à côté de mes pompes, vulgaire et grossière. Ca s'est ressenti dans mon écriture.

Encore une fois, donc, je présente mes plus plates excuses, surtout pour les quelques phrases sur Dieu. J'avoue que c'était pas très malin. Ce n'est qu'une question d'opinion personnelle, que je ne développerais pas ici. Je sais que j'en ai choqué certains avec mes phrases du genre « ton excuse, tu peux te la mettre ou je pense, je m'en branle, je sais que tu n'existe pas ». Que voulez vous, tout le monde à ses périodes noires.

Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire pour ma défense, si ce n'est que pour me faire pardonner, je contourne ma crise de flemme et je vous fais des réponses aux reviews personnalisées et détaillées avec réponse aux questions en bonus !! ( 25 reviews rien que pour le premier chapitre, Waouw !! )

****

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Diane13 : Merci !! Oui, je sais, Harry parle comme un chien, mais j'ai expliqué pourquoi plus haut. Et oui, Ron pense qu'a bouffer, mais que veux tu, Ron c'est Ron….. Lol, ben va lire « Golden Eye », si t'aimes les Ron colériques, mdr.

****

CC Johnson : Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, cette fic va revenir à un style plus sage, même si Harry sera toujours aussi disjoncté. Que voulez vous, j'ai besoin de me défouler, moi ! Mais promis, plus de grossièreté, du moins plus autant à la ligne ( je promets pas qu'il n'y en aura pas une de temps en temps ). T'as raison, ça faisais vraiment gars de la banlieue. Mea Culpa……

****

Lisandra : Désolée, t'es pas la première à reviewer, snif……Mais c'est pas grave, je t'adore quand même ma Liz à moi !!!! Et oui, c'est elle !

****

Inalis : NAON, pour la deux cent quatre vingt dix neuvième fois, JE NE SUIS PAS UN GENIE !! Na !! J'irai quand même pas jusqu'à te frapper, mais bon, exagère pas non plus.

****

Agua : Ma revieweuse dingue qui est revenue !! Mwahaha, c'est moi qui suis dingue de toi !! Tes reviews me font marrer à chaque fois !! Par contre, non, t'as pas bon, c'est pas Mumus le nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, niark !! Comme tu le dis si bien toi même, la fic s'appelle « Cassiopée ». Gros indice, mdr. Moi aussi, j'aime bien mes expression, mais bon, tu avoueras que c'était quand même lourd le premier chapitre….mais t'en fais pas, y'aura toujours de la déconne à toutes les sauces ! Moi aussi j'espère beaucoup de reviews, lol, ça accélère Willy dans sa besogne !

****

Marie-lune : Eh ben oui, tu l'as trouvé ! Moi aussi je pense que Harry va finir avec Luna, c'est évident et gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Par contre, il ne sera pas avec dans cette fic. J'ai d'autres projets pour lui, le petit Ryry.

****

Rosena : Arrête, je vais rougir… « Génie littéraire », faut pas exagérer non plus ! Cinglée, OK, mais je suis encore loin de la perfection……

****

Lilouthephoenix : Tant mieux si tu aimes, lol. Oui oui, c'est bien elle. Allez, bonne lecture !

****

Eternamm : lol, tu sais, même si t'es pas fortiche sur les reviews, un simple mot ça fait toujours plaisir. Étant auteur, tu devrais le savoir. Et oui, c'est elle ! Par contre, uh uh, pour le nom tu vas avoir une surprise.

****

Lily078 : « Marraine la constellation », mdrrrrrrr !!! Trop marrant !! Et la voilà la suite, fais gaffe à pas te cogner au plafond !!

****

Will Black : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !! Lol, bon OK, avec un GROS retard, mdr. Et moi aussi ça m'a marqué le « cornichon coiffé comme un dessous de bras ». Il faut dire que quand je débarque dans la cuisine le matin, avec ma tignasse « pétard explosé », c'est la première chose que ma mère me sort. « T'es coiffée comme un dessous de bras ». Donc, merci maman, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée ! Et oui, c'est Cassy.

****

Gh()st : Je sais, je suis vraiment désolée, moi aussi je n'ai pas aimé mon dernier chapitre, même si beaucoup de gens m'ont dit qu'il l'adorait. Considère le comme nul, il n'est que le reflet d'une période de déprime noire….J'ai fait mon Mea Culpa au dessus, mille pardons à tout le monde. Votre auteur cinglée réagis comme ça aux disputes avec son frère…..Et sinon, je n'ai pas compris ta dernière phrase. Qu'est ce que t'as voulu dire ?

****

Fofolleuh : Je vais finir par te dépasser niveau folie si tu continue à me foutre des coups de portes à tout bout de champ comme ça, mdr !! Et oui, je parle comme ça, je suis un vrai charretier, je sais. Moi aussi je t'adore !!

****

Sammy297 : Merci !! Continue à lire, j'espère que ça te plaira davantage.

****

Kritari : Je la pose souvent à mes parents cette question. D'ailleurs, l'idée d'origine vient de mon ancien prof de musique. C'était un vieux bonhomme complètement cinglé, qui parlait comme Harry dans ma fic, mdr ! C'est lui qui a sorti cette phrase un jour en cours, je ne l'ai jamais oubliée tellement elle m'avait fait rire !! Et oui, c'est bien Cassy.

****

La vache Milka : Ca pour changer de style, j'ai changé de style !! Le premier qui dit le contraire….Et t'as bien voté, oui, c'est elle, lol !

****

Kaen : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un aime ce style frappadingue ! Et moi aussi, je me suis bien marrée en écrivant ce passage !!

****

Tobby : C'est ta review qui m'a vacciné en quelques sorte. C'est après l'avoir lue que je me suis dit « Là, Manue, t'as vraiment déconné ». Mais bon, comme je te l'ai expliqué, une dispute avec mon frangin est à l'origine de cette humeur massacrante. Ca se calme ici. Sinon, merci de suivre mes fics, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir !! Par contre, je continue le chantage aux reviews, niark niark !!

****

Magic-Pinky : Merci beaucoup !!! Et oui, il a ses raisons…..Et non non, t'es pas à côté, c'est bien elle, lol !

****

Mietek : Le Mea Culpa du dessus est pour toi aussi….et oui, c'est elle, lol !

****

Cérulane : Comment t'as deviné ????? Lol, et bon, j'ai un peu forcé sur le vocabulaire, j'avoue. Et non, y'aura pas de romance Harry/Luna, même si je trouve que ce couple est un des plus plausibles…..

****

Alinemcb54 : Mdr, tu joues à Harry !! Lol, et je vais essayer d'arrêter le chantage aux reviews, même si ça va être dur……Non, non, pitié, pas le sac à main, mdrrrrrrr !!

****

MoonLight : T'es sûre et t'as raison, lol, c'est bien elle

****

Léoline : Ca pour faire ado de 16 ans, il faut ado de 16 ans….Et oui, c'est elle, niark niark.

****

Ange Maxina : Si tu tiens vraiment à la sucette…….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Petite dédicace : La phrase vedette du chapitre précédent, c'est bien entendu « Papa James, t'as du me bercer trop près du mur quand j'était petit, ou alors mon berceau à pris feu et tu l'as éteint à coups de pelle ». Cette phrase vient de mon ancien professeur de musique, Mr Dupayage ( Si **yo252yo** et **Black Dog** passent par là, ils sauront de qui je parle, ayant été mes compagnons de galère au bahut ). Un vieux fou complètement disjoncté, comme Harry. Ce chapitre lui est donc dédicacé, ainsi qu'a ma mère, qui me traite de « dessous de bras » tous les matins. Donc, merci à Maman et à vous, Mr Dupayage, car vous m'avez donné les idées vedettes de mon épilogue et de mon dernier chapitre.

****

Spéciale Fofolleuh, qui m'a trouvé un nouveau pseudo qui paraît il, me correspond tout à fait : Crazy Angel ! « L'ange fou » …..Je sais toujours pas comment je dois le prendre, mdr !! Merci Lulu, je t'adore !!

J'arrête le blabla et place à la lecture !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Cassiopée

Chapitre 2 : Cassidy Belgarde, hein ? Ben voyons..…

La porte de la grande salle venait de s'ouvrir. Et mon instinct me souffla que les deux silhouettes qui apparaissaient dans l'encadrement n'étaient pas de bons présage pour moi. Je sais toujours pas si je m'était gouré ou pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque ces deux personnes emmitouflées dans de grosses capes de voyages noires ont débarqué, un énoooooooooorme soupir de soulagement est monté de la table des profs.

-C'est quand même pas le nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du mal ! S'était exclamé Ron. Ce sont des gonzesses !

J'ai cru qu'Hermione allait lui mettre un pain. La tête qu'elle faisait !! Moi, je m'en fiche, le monde peut bien s'écrouler sur notre crâne, je m'en tape. La déprime est à son point culminant, et deux silhouettes de femmes de plus ou de moins n'y changeront pas grand chose. Capes noires jusqu'aux yeux ou pas.

En passant, y'en a une qui était plus petite que l'autre. Plus menue aussi. De loin, on aurait pu croire une mère et sa fille, mais comme elles avaient leur capuche rabattue sur la figure, on voyait que dalle, à part leurs yeux. De vrais bédouins !! Je détournait les yeux des nouvelles arrivantes et laissait tomber ma tête dans mes bras croisés. Je veux mon liiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!!

-Mes chers ça Dumbledore.

Je ne levait même pas le nez, tiens. Trop crevé pour ça. Et puis j'avait pas envie de voir pour la énième fois la gueule de Rogue, fulminant de rage en observant le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-…..Je suis heureux de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…..

Une vague de murmures parcouru la grande salle. Je supposait que les deux nouvelles venait d'enlever leur turban…..Elles étaient soit très moches, soit très belles. Ca expliquait les murmures, et j'avait toujours pas besoin de mettre le pif dehors.

-Mlle Cassidy Belgarde.

Applaudissements en chaînes. Je fit pareil, discrètement, sous la table, tout ce que je voulais, c'était fermer les yeux et roupiller…….Au moment ou j'allais m'abandonner aux biceps de Morphée, un coude inopportun s'enfonça sans pitié dans mes côtes. J'en eu le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux.

Je me redressait et me mit à tousser violemment.

-Hermione….. Hoquetai-je d'une voix cassée. Qu'est ce qui te prends, nom d'un chien ?

Pour toute réponse, elle m'agrippa le bras, tout en fixant un point droit devant elle, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme à cet endroit précis. Je profitait des derniers mots du discours de Dumbledore pour essuyer mes yeux avec ma manche.

-….Ainsi que Miss Charlye Belgrade, sa fille adoptive, qui suivra les cours de sixième année.

Manquait plus ça, tiens…..Une nouvelle, fille de prof par dessus le marché. Quand je vous disais qu'elle promettais, cette année à la …..

Piqué par la curiosité, je relevais la tête et là, je manquais de m'étrangler à nouveau. Sirius ! La nouvelle prof avait la même tête que ……

………………

PUTAIN DE MERDE !!!!!

…………

C'était elle. C'était elle………

C'était elle……..

Elle……..

………………..

Cassiopée……….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ce fut un oreiller en plein dans ma tronche qui me tira de mon dodo le lendemain. Purée, mais je veux dormireuh !! Dodo ! Roupiller !! J'aime mon plumard, les gars, soyez sympa, je veux pas le quitter si vite…….

-Harry, espèce de flemmard, debout, bordel ! On est lundi aujourd'hui !! Y'a pas de raison que tu trime pas comme tous les autres !!

Ca c'est le genre de petit speech que Ron me sert tous les matins depuis cet été, ou j'avais découvert les joies de la glandouille et de la grasse matinée. Et plus je m'accrochait à mon matelas, plus il insistait, l'animal ! Alors on battait la retraite. On grognait une dernière fois, pour la forme, on repoussait timidement la couette, et on émergeait. Le retour du dessous de bras. Un vrai plumeau en poils de sangliers crêpés…

A tâtons, je partait à la recherche de mes lunettes et de mon falzar. J'allais quand même pas passer la journée en boxer rouge et or, non ? Que voulez vous, on est patriote ou on ne l'es pas, même au pieu…….

Alors que je baillais ostensiblement, toujours assis sur mon lit, les lunettes de travers et le froc à la main, et que Ron enfilais sans pudeur son calbar blanc à petites fleurs roses, je me remémorais mon rêve. Un rêve teinté de cauchemar…..

Un rêve ou le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal n'était autre que ma marraine, Cassiopée Black, ressuscitée d'entre les morts avec sa fille adoptive……..Cherry ou Charley je ne sais plus…..

Un cauchemar tellement vrai, tiens, que je ne me rappelait même plus de la bobine du vrai prof. Gr, énervant, ça…..

-Rooooooooooooooooon ? Je demandais en baillant à mon meilleur ami.

-Fryhatfilarh ? Réussi t'il à annôner, sa robe à moitié enfilée.

Pris de pitié, j'allais l'aider à passer son bidule dans le bon sens, et retournait à mes propres fringues.

-Le nouveau prof, il s'appelle comment déjà ? J'ai oublié….

-Ca m'étonne ça, avec une tête comme la sienne…enfin bon, elle s'appelle Cassidy Belgarde. Et sa fille adoptive Charlye à été répartie à Gryffondor.

Un malaise me prit à la gorge. Cette ressemblance de noms…….Je zieutais mon emploi du temps, tout en dé-tirbouchonant une chaussette récalcitrante. Lundi, 1ère heure, Défense Contre les Forces du mal. Pour une fois que le destin joue en ma faveur, je ne compte pas le laisser filer de sitôt !

Et une ola pour Trelawney, une !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En entrant dans la salle de Défense, j'ai bien cru que si Hermione ne m'avait pas plaqué sa main sur la bouche, j'aurai lâché le plus gros juron de l'histoire de Poudlard. C'était pas un rêve !! Cette connerie était réelle ! Cassiopée Black !!! Cassiopée black se tenait devant moi !!!!

Cassidy Belgarde, hein ? Ben voyons……

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fini euh !! A la prochaine !!

Andromède


	3. Vous avez déjà vu une mygale avec une ba...

Beaucoup de retard, je sais, mais pour ce chapitre, j'ai carrément pété un câble, j'était morte de rire en l'écrivant !!!

****

Merci à :

Tobby, Alinemcb54, Inalis, Magic-Pinky, lilouthephoenix, Gh()st, Cérulane, Mietek, Caliméra, Marie-lune, Agua, Lisandra, Noaa, Diane 13, Moon-Light, Belval, Kaen, Sammy297, Fofolleuh, Kritari, Ianna Londubat, Krystal, Cool, Lily078, Cally, CC Jonhson, ValDou, Théalie, Eiwas.

Je le crois pas, 60 reviews pour 2 chapitres !! J'était bouche ouverte devant mon PC quand j'ai vu ça !! Vous avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? Mdr, je déconne, je vous ADOOOOOOOOOOOORE !!!!!!

****

Chapitre 3 : Vous avez déjà vu une mygale se balader avec une banane dans le cul, vous ?

Bon alors j'ai deux options : soit je passe l'heure de cours comme ça, dans la même position que présentement, c'est à dire bouche ouverte et les bras ballants, où alors je me secoue un peu et je vais m'asseoir.

Le pire, c'est que la prof fait pratiquement la même tête que moi !! Et tous les autres qui nous regardent en passant de l'un à l'autre, comme au tennis. Il manque plus que les petits cris..…

Elle est la première à se ressaisir : elle cligne des yeux et me somme d'une voix sèche:

-Allez vous asseoir, Potter, le cours à commencé depuis 5 minutes.

Je m'exécute, tralala, la vie est belleuh ! La copie conforme de Sirius face à la copie conforme de James, que rêver de mieux ? C'est pas la première fois qu'on connaît mon nom malgré moi, faut dire qu'avec mon beau signe de reconnaissance en plein sur le front.……Seul Lupin m'avait reconnu tout de suite grâce à ma ressemblance avec mon père. Et moi, je crois bien qu'elle viens de faire pareille…..

Note à moi même : Ne SURTOUT pas oublier d'aller la coincer entre quat'z'yeux à la fin du cours.

Note à moi même numéro 2 : Cours plutôt intéressant d'ailleurs ! C'est le meilleur qu'on ai eu depuis deux ans. Depuis le départ de tonton Remus en fait. Quand la cloche sonne, je rassemble mes affaires vitesse grand V et je fais signe à Ron et Hermione de ne pas m'attendre.

Et on contourne le pupitre. Et on manque de s'étaler parce qu'on regarde pas ou on met les pieds tellement on est absorbé par la prof qui lis ses papelards. Et on se plante face au bureau. Et on s'éclaircit la gorge. Et on se prends le plus beau vent de sa vie :

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Potter ?

Incroyable ! Elle a même pas levé le pif !

-Vous parler.

Bien joué Harry, haha, LA REPONSE QUI TUE !!!!!

-Si vous avez des questions à propos du cours, je vous écoute, sinon, du balai, j'ai beaucoup de boulot.

Youhou, Cassyyyyy !! C'est Moâââââ, Harryyyyyyy ! La fils de ta meilleure amiiiiiiiie !!! Ton filleuuuuuul !! Ouvre tes mireeeeeeeeettes !!!

-C'est pas à propos du cours.

Ses mains tremblent légèrement durant une fraction de seconde. Hé hé, point sensible presque touché, mon général. Un poil plus vers le passé, et ça sera bingo, OK, dans la boîte, tout ce que vous voulez.

-Comment connaissiez vous mon nom, quand je suis arrivé en cours ?

Niark niark, Survivant sadique……

-Tout le monde vous connais, non ?

Oh, bien négocié, Cassiopée. Mwahaha, en plus ça rime !! Holà, je suis vraiment en train de péter une durite moi.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous arriviez d'Amérique. Ma soi disant célébrité ne s'étends quand même pas jusque là bas ?

Il y a des jours ou je m'aime.…….Elle soupire et se lève brusquement de son bureau, pour planter ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Bordel, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être face à Sirius. Et je ne sais pas si je dois en être heureux ou pas.

-Potter, je tiens à mettre les choses au clair. Je ne suis PAS celle que vous croyez. Cassiopée Back est morte. Je suis Cassidy Belgarde.

Grrrrr, c'est à se frapper la tête contre les murs. Si elle n'est pas Cassiopée Black, moi je suis Marlo Brando.

-Et moi je m'appelle Harry James Potter. Je suis le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. Mais je suppose que ces noms ne vous disent rien ?

Merdeuh, je crois bien que je suis allé un peu loin.…Moi et ma grande gueule ! Cassy est parcourue d'un frisson, puis sort de la salle en courant. Rontudjuss, j'ai ENCORE fait une connerie. Bien joué, mon chou, vraiment ! Putain, ta marraine est là, avec toi, même si elle ne veut pas le reconnaître et toi, tu trouve le moyen de la faire disjoncter le premier jour !

Je sors de la classe en traînant les pieds, un gros coup de bourdon à l'horizon. Ron et Hermione m'attendent, des questions plein les yeux.

-Harry…..Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Hermione. On a vu le professeur Belgarde sortir en courant de la classe, comme si elle avait le diable au fesses !

Je soupire. Le temps des aveux est venu.…( Harry, tu m'inquiète VRAIMENT, là ! )

-Elle ne te fait penser à personne ?

-Si…..Si bien sûr ! Elle ressemble vraiment beaucoup à…..à Sirius….

-C'est sa sœur jumelle. Et accessoirement, c'est ma marraine.

-QUOI ? Qu'ils ont crié en même temps.

Je leur raconte alors toute l'histoire. Du moins, le peu que j'en connais, y compris la scène qui vient de se dérouler dans la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal…

-Incroyable….Murmura Ron. Nier qu'elle connaisse Sirius….. Celle là, tu la croises avec une banane dans le cul, elle te sort qu'elle a pas vu la coupe à fruits…..

__

( nda : Copyright « Zodiaque », la saga de juillet sur TF1, mdr )

Courtitude affligeante du chapitre, je SAIS ! Mais voyez le bon côté des choses, ils sont cours, mais vous en avez plus souvent comme ça !

Bon OK, je sens que cette excuse là, vous allez pas la gober……

« Allô, les gardes du corps anti-attaque de reviewers ? »


	4. Personne ne résiste à SuperMumus !

****

Merci à :

Lisandra, Magic Pinky, Inalis, GabrielleTrompeLaMort, Eithelin, Agua, Gh()st, Ange Maxina, Kaen, Lilouthephoenix, Callisto, Caliméra, Kritari, Cérulane, Moon Light, Kira-303, Badmoony, Clocloblack, Mietek, Alinemcb54, CC Johnson, Coralie Malefoy, Noaa, Fofolleuh, Belval, Lupini-filiae.

Bon, je vous préviens ce chapitre est BEAUCOUP plus sombre !

****

Chapitre 4 : Personne ne résiste à Super-Mumus !

-Hermione, t'es sûre que….. euh.….

-Puisque je vous dit que cette potion est parfaite, les mecs !! Faites moi un peu confiance, bon sang !!

Beuh….Je demande qu'a lui faire confiance moi à Hermione, mais euh.…Ce qui bouillonne dans le chaudron posé sur la table en face de moi ressemble plus à de l'eau de vaisselle sale qu'au Breuvage d'Agilité que nous sommes censés préparer……

-Argh, j'espère que tu comptes pas sur moi pour en tester l'efficacité, bredouille Ron parce que je ne bois pas de ça, moi !! Même les biscuits de Hagrid semblent comestibles à côté de ça !!

-Est ce que vous m'avez déjà vue rater une potion ?

-Non, mais..…..

Et voilà, c'est reparti, mon kiki. Les légendaires disputes de Ron et Hermione. Je crois que dans dix ans les murs de Poudlard en trembleront encore…..Oh et pis merde, pour une fois je vais les laisser se touiller ( c'est le cas de le dire ) avec leur Breuvage à la noix et je vais quelque chose de constructif ! Plus constructif que des devoirs pour Rogue en tout cas….

Je tire mon sac et vers moi et part à la recherche de la Carte du Maraudeur. Purée, ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on est rentrés et ce sac, c'est déjà le bordel noir pas possible ! Va falloir que je me décide à ranger un de ces quatre matins.…Ah, la voilà ! Ma carte adorée ! Héritage des Maraudeurs et offrande de tonton Remus.

-Harry, tu te sens bien ? Demande Ron en me voyant me marrer tout seul le nez dans mon sac.

Oui oui je me sens bien !! C'est juste que je viens de repenser à ce qui s'est passé la première fois que Rogue a eu ce truc en main. Ron et Hermione haussent les épaules et retournent à leur potion, pendant que je tente tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle et d'extraire le parchemin râpé par le temps du super sac ou règne le souk du Survivant. Merlin, quelle belle formule ronflante..…Pour un peu je me prendrais pour Percy….

« Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue sont fiers de vous présenter.… ».

Récapitulons : du quatuor des Maraudeurs restent que quatre choses : Lunard en personne d'abord. Dernier des Maraudeurs. Queudver, déchu et amorphe, en vadrouille on ne sait pas trop où pour le compte de Voldy chéri…..Le fils de Cornedrue, moi en l'occurrence, 16 ans, teneur en chef du titre de Sauveur du monde et pis complètement à l'Ouest en ce moment. Et pour finir, la sœur jumelle de Patmol, Sirius femelle quoi, qui, à peine réapparue dans la vie de Lunard et Cornedrue junior fait déjà des siennes..…

Pétard, quel beau programme en perspective..…

Je cherche des yeux un hypothétique petit point marqué « Cassiopée Black », mais sans entrain. C'te carte m'a mis le moral en dessous de zéro. Décidément les coups de bourdon c'est mon truc en ce moment..…

Tiens, un petit point « Remus Lupin »……

Oh, un autre petit point dans la même pièce..…

….………

Quand je vous disais que ça allait être un superbe programme !!!! Pétard de merde de chiottes !!

-Hermione !! T'es sûre que ta mixture d'Agilité là, elle fonctionne ? Je lance à ma meilleure amie, toujours en train de se chicaner avec Ron.

-Oui, sûre et certaine. T'en boit une louche et tu te retrouve avec l'agilité, la souplesse et la discrétion d'un félin pendant deux heures. Mais Harry, pourquoi tu..…

Trop tard, j'ai déjà plongé mes mains en forme de vasque dans le chaudron et absorbé une mesure de Breuvage d'Agilité. Et tant pis pour les bonnes manières. Pendant que mes deux potes me regardent comme si j'était subitement devenu fou sans le leur dire, je replonge dans mon sac et en sort prestissimo ma cape d'invisibilité. Deux secondes plus tard, je suis dans les couloirs, silencieux et invisible, la carte des Maraudeurs à la main.

Le deuxième petit point à côté de Lupin portait l'étiquette « Cassidy Belgrade ». Merlin, je sais pas comment elle a fait pour changer de nom et de personnalité au point de tromper la carte du Maraudeurs !! Tu me la copieras celle là, marraine !! En plus je craint le pire avec Lupin. La confrontation du siècle !!

En tout cas, le Breuvage d'Agilité, Beuh, y'a pas que la couleur qui rappelle l'eau de vaisselle sale..…M'enfin Hermione avait raison, elle est très efficace son espèce de purge ! Rapide, félin et silencieux, j'arrive rapidement devant la pièce ou se trouve Lupin et Cassy. Sans trop y croire, je pousse la porte.

Miracle !! Elle est pas fermée !! C'est mon jour de chance ou quoi ? Je me glisse dans la pièce. Ils sont là, tous les deux. Remus fixe Cassiopée avec un regard intense, rempli de questions et de tristesse. Elle, elle lui tourne le dos et est occupée à fouiller dans un meuble. Personne ne fait attention à moi. Je vais me tapir dans un coin et j'écoute. C'est dingue, je me prendrais vraiment pour un chat.….

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, Remus ?

Aouch, glacial, l'accueil. Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne s'est même pas retournée. Bordel, Cassy, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, en Amérique ? Ou est passé la meilleure amie de ma mère ? Qu'est devenue la sœur jumelle de Sirius ?

-Tu me demande ce que je fous ici ? Mais merde, Cassy, est ce que tu te rends compte que..…..

-NE M'APPELLE PAS CASSY ! Hurle t'elle, hystérique.

Deux dixièmes de seconde plus tard, elle est face à Remus, sa baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux, à un demi millimètres de sa peau. Je vais vous dire un truc. Si Remus n'arrive pas à la raisonner d'ici la fin des deux heures, moi, je suis un bananier réincarné. Personne ne résiste à Super-Mumus.

-Cassiopée, bon sang, c'est moi, tu…..

-Je-ne-suis-pas-Cassiopée ! Siffle t'elle, à deux centimètres du visage de Lupin. Je suis Cassidy ! C.A.S.S.I.D.Y. !

CLAC. Oh Putain, elle a claqué celle là ! Encore pire que celle qu'il m'a mise début juillet ! Merlin, rappelez moi de ne plus JAMAIS mettre Remus Lupin en colère. Pour un peu je m'enfuirais à toutes jambes tellement son expression est effrayante.

Cassy recule, une main plaquée sur sa joue, et l'air partagée entre la haine pure et simple et l'envie de pleurer. Mamma mia, je ferais peut être mieux de m'éclipser moi.….Oh et puis zut ! Ca me concerne aussi, après tout, non ? Ma marraine et la meilleure amie de ma mère !! Et la sœur jumelle de Sirius !! J'aime autant me faire prendre par eux deux que de rester sans savoir. Allez, accouche, qu'on en finisse !

-Putain, tu vas arrêter cette comédie avec moi ! S'écrie Lupin. Tu ES Cassiopée Black ! Merde, c'est moi, Remus ! Lunard ! Le loup-garou avec qui tu as passé 7 ans de ta vie dans cette même école !!

Elle se détourne rageusement. Ses lèvres tremblent et ses poings sont tellement serrés que des gouttes de sang perlent sur sa peau.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais Cassy….

Il s'approche d'elle et la prends par les épaules.

-C'est Lily qui t'appelais comme ça. Tu t'en souviens j'espère. Tu n'as pas oublié ta meilleure amie quand même ?

-Cassy est morte en même temps que Lily. Cassy est morte le jour ou elle a quitté l'Angleterre il y a vingt ans….

Ah ! Elle est tombée ! Bordel de merde, elle est tombée ! Elle n'est pas évanouie, elle a simplement eu une espèce de faiblesse. Remus s'agenouille près d'elle et la force à le regarder.

-Pourquoi tu es partie ?

Elle se recroqueville sur elle même et commence à pleurer. Des sanglots silencieux et déchirants. Pétard, arrêteuh ! je vais me mettre à pleurer aussi ! Remus passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre lui.

Et Cassiopée Black se met à pleurer dans les bras de Remus Lupin. Les deux amis enfin réunis. Après vingt ans de séparation.

-Cassiopée, raconte moi. Murmure Lupin. Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé il y a vingt ans. Pourquoi nous as tu abandonnés ?

Oui, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Je dresse l'oreille et écoute attentivement la suite.

-Je ne peux pas..…Je ne peux pas..…Charlye…..

-Qui est Charlye, Cassiopée ?

-Charlye……Charlye c'est tout ce qui me reste…..

-Maintenant tu es revenue. Il y a moi. Moi et Harry.

Merlin, que j'aime quand on parle de moi..…

-James et Lily sont morts ! Morts ! Et Sirius…..MON FRERE EST MORT, REMUS !

Ca y est, je pleure aussi…….Oui, Cassy, ton frère est mort. Ton frère est mort par ma faute. J'ai tué ton frère, Cassiopée !

-Cassy……Murmure Remus.

-Remus.….Souffle t'elle. Ne m'appelle pas Cassy….S'il te plaît..….Ce nom fait partie de mon passé. Une partie de ce passé est source de joie, l'autre, je veux l'oublier à tout jamais……

-Pourquoi, Cassiopée, pourquoi ? Demande Remus en la berçant doucement.

D'abord dans un murmure, puis, de plus en plus clairement, Cassiopée commence à chanter.

__

Vois cette veuve noire

Tu l'as aimée

Pauvre amoureux d'un soir

De mai

Oui, Remus l'a aimée. Et il l'aime toujours j'en suis sûr.

_ Cassiopée….._

Remus a enfoui son visage dans la longue chevelure noire de Cassiopée. Je suis sûr qu'il pleure aussi. Quand à elle, elle a le regard fixe, vitreux et immobile. Elle se laisse bercer par Remus sans esquisser un mouvement. Seules ses lèvres bougent, pour égrener une à une les paroles de sa chanson dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

__

Vois cette dame noire

L'heure a sonnée

Tu périras ce soir de mai

-Cassiopée, arrête..…

La voix de Remus est inquiète, suppliante. Et moi je m'efforce de ne pas prêter attention aux larmes qui roulent sur mes joues. C'est vraiment un spectacle douloureux et impossible à supporter que de voir ses deux corps enlacés, unis dans la douleur du souvenir. Ma marraine, immobile et fermée au monde, chantant sa douleur et sa peine à son ami d'enfance.

__

Vois cette toile noire

C'est ton linceul

Tu reposeras ce soir de mai

Quand l'araignée d'un soir

D'un doux baiser

Enivre vos espoirs

-Arrête, s'il te plaît..…..

__

Trop tard

-Cassiopée, je t'en prie, raconte moi……

__

Trop tard

-Je t'aime, Cassiopée…..

__

Trop tard

-Que s'est il passé il y a vingt ans, Cassiopée ? Je t'en conjure raconte moi, même si ça te fais mal.

-C'est trop tard, Remus. Je suis morte ici et là bas.

-Non tu n'es pas morte. Je suis avec toi, Cassiopée. On ne te feras plus jamais de mal.

-Il y a vingt ans ma vie s'est arrêtée.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai croisé la route d'Ikki.……

Non Jo, on ne tape pas Andromède !! Ca existe en vrai ce prénom, j'ai vérifié !!

Pour la chanson, c'est **La veuve noire **de Mylène Farmer. A bientôt le pipol !

Andromède.


	5. La cage aux folles

Salut les gens !! C'est encore moi !! La folle furieuse qui sévit actuellement sur , et qui compte bien squatter ce site encore longtemps. C'est le cinquième chapitre que je poste sur cette fic, et j'en suis très contente ! Honnêtement, vu le succès qu'avait recueilli une belle amitié, je pensais que la suite n'allait intérésser personne, mais non, vous êtes toujours là !! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews avec seulement quatres chapitres !!  
  
Je sais, je me répète, mais je ne me lasse pas de vous le dire : JE VOUS ZAIMEUH !!!  
  
Je sais, je suis zarb, mais c'est officiel, je ferai désormais mes RaR en fin de chapitre à chaque fois. Y'a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis, quoi ! Ce chapitre est dédié à Callisto, ma zamie italienne que j'adore et qui me soutiens depuis mes débuts sur , alors même si on habite à des cent et des mille de distance, je te le dit, Cally, je t'adore !!  
  
**Chapitre 5 : La cage aux folles  
**  
-J'ai croisé la route d'Ikki.....  
  
Ikki...Ce nom ne me dit rien du tout. Bah d'ailleurs, y'a rien qui me dit quelque chose dans cette histoire.....Paumé, Potter. Paumé, et malheureux. Malheureux comme les pierres de voir sa marraine porter une telle détresse et une telle souffrance en elle. Souffrir au point de perdre en partie la raison. Mais merde, pourquoi ? Pourquoi une souffrance pareille existe t'elle ?  
Le monde est pourri, noir et méchant. Pourtant, des temps en temps, une petite lueur surgit des ténèbres pour éclairer un peu ce putain de truc qu'on appelle la vie.  
  
La petite lumière peut revêtir toutes les formes possibles.  
  
D'un simple sourire à un bisou sur la joue, en passant par un ticket de loto gagnant trouvé par terre, le bonheur, c'est un truc tout simple qu'il faut savoir apprécier. Une énorme lumière m'est tombé dessus aujourd'hui. Même si au début, elle avait revêtue l'apparence d'une mygale....Bon, OK je deviens vraiment relou avec cette histoire d'araignée...  
  
-Qui est Ikki, Cassiopée ? Murmure Super Mumus, le nez enfoui dans le creux du coup de Cassiopée, qui a toujours l'air d'avoir autant d'énergie en elle qu'une huître anorexique.  
  
-Celui qui m'a tuée.  
  
-Cassy, je t'en prie, réponds moi....Je sais que tu as vécu des moments affreux, mais je t'en prie, raconte moi !  
  
-Tu ne me tiendras plus comme tu le fait si je te dis ce que j'ai fait.  
  
-Je ne te lâcherais jamais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé.  
  
Mais arrêteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !! On se croirait dans les séries débiles à l'eau de rose que s'enfilait la tante Pétunia quand j'était gamin. Les feux de l'amour, Amour Gloire et beauté, et autres merdes en boîte. Brusquement, Cassy s'écarte de Remus en le repoussant avec une force extraordinaire. Elle se relève et éclate d'un grand rire de malade mentale.  
  
-Tu veux tout savoir, hein, Lunard ? Si tu veux tout savoir, je t'aimais ! Cassiopée Black était très amoureuse de toi ! Et ce depuis le jour ou elle t'avais embrassé car Pétunia Evans l'avait traitée de garçon manqué ! Cassy t'aimais, Lupin ! Mais elle savait que tu ne l'aimait pas !! Alors elle a aimé Ikki !!!  
  
Elle riait en plus !! Elle était là, debout, pointant du doigt Remus et riant comme une bossue. Un rire démoniaque, un rire de folle. Un rire qui me fit battre les tempes et serrer les points. Ce rire, c'était le même que celui de Bellatrix Lestrange. Une autre larme roula le long de ma joue. Cassy, si semblable à son frère......Son frère qui était mort par ma faute et de la main de cette Bellatrix.....  
  
-Cassy a aimé Ikki ! Ikki qui lui disais qu'il l'aimait aussi ! Seul Lily savait ! Lily......LILY !!!!  
  
Elle avait crié le nom de ma mère et était tombé à genoux par terre.  
  
-Lily, je t'aimais tant......sanglotait elle.  
  
Je baisse les yeux et écoute ma marraine pleurer. Elle est folle. Elle a perdu la tête. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Papa, maman, ou êtes vous ? C'est dans ces moment là que j'aimerai avoir six ans, grimper sur les genoux de mon vieux et demander en suçant mon pouce "Papa, pourquoi Marraine elle pleure comme ça ?"....  
  
"Parce que ta maman est morte, fiston", qu'il me répondrait. "Et que moi aussi je suis mort, sans avoir jamais eu l'occasion de faire ce que je viens de faire là, te prendre sur mes genoux et répondre à tes questions".  
  
Papa, j'en ai tellement des questions à te poser, si tu savais.......Si tu savais.......  
  
-Ikki m'a emmenée en Amérique. Il disait qu'il voulait me présenter sa famille. Je ne voulais pas. Je savais que Lily était enceinte. Je voulais rester avec elle. Je voulais être la première à voir ma meilleure amie maman....Je voulais tenir Harry dans mes bras, je voulais expliquer à James comment on tenait un bébé, me payer la fiole de mon frère même pas foutu de tenir un biberon dans le bon sens.....  
  
Je laisse échapper une sorte d'éclat de rire à travers mes larmes. Un hoquet silencieux. Moi aussi, moi aussi Cassy ( ouais, ça rime en plus !! ) j'aurai voulu tout ça......  
  
-Mais Ikki n'avait pas l'intention de me laissez seulement vous dire au revoir. Ce qu'il a fait, les moldus appellent ça un enlèvement.  
  
Prostrée, à genoux, face contre terre, elle eut à nouveau un rire démoniaque.  
  
-Tu sais ce qu'est la mafia, Remus ? Demanda t'elle.  
  
Lupin toujours assis par terre, la regardait sans rien dire, les yeux remplis d'une tristesse sans nom. Il regardait ce qu'était devenue sa mygale, sa Cassy, qu'il avait tant aimé. Une folle.  
  
-C'était la famille d'Ikki. Je les ai immédiatement comparé à des playmobils, tu sais, ces petits jouets moldus. Ils avaient tous le même costar blanc, le même chapeau ridicule et une rose à la boutonnière ( nda : lol, ok, les mafieux sont pas tous comme ça, mais je lis trop de spirou en ce moment )  
  
Cette fois, Remus à lui aussi une sorte de rire nerveux. Putain, ma robe est bonne pour l'essorage......  
  
-Ikki n'aimait pas Cassy. Et Cassy s'est rendue compte trop tard qu'elle n'aimait pas Ikki non plus. En fait, elle le detestait. Cassy aime Remus.  
  
-Et Remus aime Cassy....Murmura Lupin.  
  
-Cassy a fait la conne. Cassiopée black était conne d'ailleurs. Tellement que ça lui a valu de se retrouver enfermée dans une cave puante avec des rats et des dizaines d'autres connes.  
  
-Ils t'ont..... Ils ne t'ont pas......  
  
Elle rit à nouveau. De ce rire froid et fou que je déteste du plus profond de mon être. Sirius, pourquoi est tu parti ? Ta soeur a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Le con et la conne ont besoin du taré à la ficelle cradasse qui riait comme un clebs et qui est passé à travers le voile de la mort.  
  
-Non, ils ne m'ont pas violée. Tu peux le dire tu sais. Y'a pas de gosses dans le coin.  
  
Oh que si y'en a un.....Mais le gosse il s'en fout, il en a vu tellement d'autres....Tu lui aurait sorti que tu t'était fait baiser par un chameau, il aurait pas pipé. Enfin, si, quand même. C'est fout ce que je peux penser comme imbécilités ces temps ci...  
  
Super Mumus, et Mygale, sachez qu'avec moi, vous avez intérêt d'avoir une bonne assurance vie....  
  
-Pire que ça, mon loup, pire que ça.  
  
-Quoi, alors ? Petite étoile, réponds moi !  
  
Alors là, ma marraine et moi on redresse la tête en même temps. Pétard, c'est bien Remus Lupin qui vient de parler là ? Oulà, la folie, c'est contagieux......Remarque, non, c'est joli; "Petite étoile".  
  
-Petite étoile n'est pas une petite étoile, Remus. Petite étoile est une pute.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Bon, alors, je vous préviens, je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Trop sombre, pas assez de conneries. mais il en faut bien, que voulez vous ! Et c'est pas fini. Ce n'était que la première partie des malheurs de Cassy. Alors, tapez moi, flagellez moi parce que vous êtes d'accords avec moi et que vous trouvez ce chapitre d'une nullité affligeante, je vous attends.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
**Inalis :** Meuh, faut pas pleurer ! Ouais, changer les choses avec des bouquets de roses, mdr !  
  
**Jo Lupin :** Bon alors, je vais répondre à tes deux reviews en une sinon je vais pas m'y retrouver, mdr. Pour commencer, faut les lire dans l'ordre les fics, sinon c'est pas marrant ! Et non, pas tuer, Jo, pas tuer ! Qu'est ce qu'ils vont dire les autres reviewers, sinon, hein ? Bon, Ok, ils en ont rien à foutre, lol. C'est quoi cette histoire, ben tu l'as l'histoire ! Et non, pas les mygaaaaaaaales !! J'aime pas les chatouilles !!  
  
**Kritari :** J'ai coupé là pour vous embêter, niark niark ! T'as pas encore remarqué que je faisais très fort dans le genre sadique ?  
  
**GabrielleTrompeLaMort **: Lol, c'est peut être copyright toi, mais avec tout ce que tu m'a fait gagner, j'ai mon nouveau PC emballé, ficelé, livré à domicile, là !! Et pis pour ton carnet de prénoms zarbs, si tu veux des idées, demande moi, j'en ai plein en réserve, comme tu as pu le constater, niark niark.  
  
**Diane 13 :** C'est vrai ? lol, merci !  
  
**Lilouthephoenix :** Ikki c'est un trou du cul. Lol, pour plus de précision, voir au chapitre suivant.  
  
**Lisandra :** Vi vi, la voilà la suite, mdr !  
  
**Coralie Malefoy :** Ey ouais, personne résiste à Super Mumus ! Ikki ? Héhé, réponse plus tard. Et Jo va me taper parce que Ikki est ausi un personnage des "Chevduzod", mdr.  
  
**Kestrel-Nuctaseandso :** Lol, j'adore le nom, mdr. Moi ? Meuh non, chuis pô sadique ! Juste un peu frappée sur les bords. Et au milieu aussi, lol. Et je suis contente que mes fics te fassent aimer Harry, car c'est un de mes persos préférés. Et ouais, c'est dur de l'aimer moins, surtout avec le cinq, lol.  
  
**Gh()st : **Et dans çui là, t'en a appris plus ? mdr ! Et celui là, il est plus long, non ? lol, bon OK, j'arrête ma RaR à deux noises et je te laisse reviewer ( comment ça, chuis narcissique ? )  
  
**Eithelin :** Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Harry comme ça, lol.  
  
**Magic-Pinky :** Elle est pas partie toute seule, comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre. Et merci beaucoup de tes compliments, ça me fait énormément plaisir !  
  
**Cally :** LA longue review, mdr ! Ouais, c'est vrai que je m'éclate toujours à trouver mes titres de chapitres pour cette fic. "Complètement à l'ouest", en français ? lol, ça veut dire "Qui traverse une crise de folmie passablement longue", mdr. Lol, et j'apprends pas l'italien, ça vient tout seul, mdr. Et oui, je veux bien pour les gros mots en italien. Ouais, on a encore besoin de Ryry, mais moi j'ai besoin d'en faire un frappadingue pour cette fic, lol. Et oui, c'est pas moi la chtarbée, mais Wilson. Quoi ? Meuh, non, c'est pas inhumain, niark niark ! Juste un peu sadique  
  
**Agua :** T'es pas la seul à qui les tarés de profs ont collé des devoirs :s, j'ai passé mon dimanche matin noyée dans le boulot ! A bas la physique, mdr ! Et la suite de Cassy t'as plu ? Moi je l'aime pas, mdr. M'enfin, bon. Pour la suite du Silence de l'agneau faudra attendre un peu par contre. J'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment....  
  
**Fofolleuh :** Arg, non, pitié, pas tuer Andro !!! esquive le coup de porte, Tu l'a la suite, de quoi tu te plains ! Aïe !  
  
**Kaen :** Merci, ta review m'a fait super plaisir, lol. J'espère que tu continuera à suivre cette fic, malgré la nullité de ce chapitre.  
  
**CC Johnson :** Merci beaucoup, bizoux à toi aussi.  
  
**Lupini-filiae :** J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo, "la fille du loup", lol, et vi, j'ai fait du latin, mdr. Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes.  
  
**Alinemcb54 :** Oui, je suis missante, lol. Pleure pas, tu l'as, la suite ! Et t'es maso ? Bienvenue au club, lol !  
  
Voilà, c'était les supers réponses au reviews nulles à chier, mais bon c'est pas grave. Allez, bizoux à tous et à la prochaine !  
  
Andromède. 


	6. La vie est une maladie mortelle sexuelle...

Bon alors je suis désolé, vraiment, pour le retard, mais ma connexion internet ne marche plus DU TOUT, je n'ai plus que msn qui fonctionne. Donc, un ENORME remerciement à fifille ( voir plus bas ) qui a posté ce chapitre et qui a fait les RaR, vu que je pouvais pas aller voir ( elle vous dit que je suis flemmarde, mais c pas vrai, d'abord !! grrr, vais m'échapper de l'hopice pour lui mettre ma tatane ds le cul moi !) donc, encore une fois désolée, je vous jure, c pas ma faute c la faute à Wanadoo ! Et si vous avez vraiment un truc urgent à me dire, mon adresse msn est dans ma bio, vu que c'est le seul truc qui fonctionne encore sur ce PC de merde !! Sur ce, bonne lecture, les RaR de Gaby à la fin. ( Lisandra, si tu passe par la tu sais pk je réponds pas à tes mails, je suis désolée, ma puce, c pas ma faute !! )

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La vie est une maladie mortelle sexuellement transmissible.  
**  
"Petite étoile est une pute".  
  
Y'a rien à dire. Alors on dit rien.  
  
Une pute.  
  
"Ca y est", vous vous dîtes, "ils vont péter un câble tous les deux parce que la nana a avoué être une ancienne prostituée". Et ben, vous avez tout faux. Les deux mecs, l'un à genoux par terre qui regarde petite étoile, et l'autre planqué sous son bignou magique en train de baliser parce cette satanée mixture à l'eau de vaisselle ne fait plus effet, ey ben ils en ont rien à battre. Cassy, c'est Cassy. C'est ma marraine et c'est la zamoureuse à tonton Super-Mumus, na ! Mais bon sang, pourquoi est ce que je peux pas m'empêcher de sortir connerie sur connerie en ce moment ? Surtout que ça fait pas sérieux de partir en vrille comme je le fait, alors que j'ai encore les traces de larmes sur les joues. En fait, je me demande si j'ai même jamais eu aussi peu envie de rire de ma vie. Ma vie qui est d'ailleurs un putain de truc beaucoup trop compliqué à mon gout. Va f'anculo, mondo ! Le Survivant, il en a ras la casquette. Tous les gens qu'il aime tombent les uns après les autres, éradiqués à coup d'Avada Kedrava et de rire démoniaques. Mais cassez-vous, bon sang ! Tirez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas encore compris que je porte malheur ?  
  
Cassy, raconte moi une histoire. TON histoire...  
  
-Enfermée pendant trois jours et trois nuits dans une cave humide et déguelasse avec pour seule compagnie les rats et des dizaines d'autres filles. Murmure Cassiopée. Voilà ce qu'a fait de moi Ikki. Cassy-naping. Et au bout des trois jours... Oh noooooooon, pas la liberté mon vieux. Le trottoir. Affamées et camées comme on l'était, on a pas su se défendre. Et crois moi, on en aurait eu bien besoin. Vendre son cul dans le Bronx, ça n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir...  
  
Ils pleurent. Le loup pleure. La petite étoile pleure. Et moi je pleure.  
  
Gout d'orage entre les lèvres  
Souvenirs sanglants, déchirent mon âme  
Je pleure des larmes de sang  
En écoutant ma raison s'enfuir...  
  
Poète en herbe, poète paumé, poète nul à chier, le Survivant se décide à lever son cul. Il en sait assez, le Survivant. Et comme il l'a dit plus haut, le Survivant, il en plus que marre.  
  
Sans bruit, je me lève. La cape d'invisibilité ne supprime pas les bruits. Et l'horrible bouillie d'Hermione ne fait plus effet. Je vais devoir me démerder pour sortir sans me faire choper par Mumus et Mygale. Double M.  
  
M comme Mixture  
  
M comme Marre  
  
M comme Merde, j'ai cours avec Rogue dans dix minutes !  
  
M comme Marraine....  
  
-T'as pas idée à quel point en j'en était, Remus. Continue Cassy. J'avais tout oublié. Tout.  
  
-Comment ça ? Demande Lupin d'une voix calme.  
  
Pas écoeuré pour deux ronds, le loupiot. La fille qu'il aime depuis perpèt' a couché avec des dizaines et des dizaines de mecs différents pour de l'argent, et lui, il reste zen. C'est du Lunard tout craché. Peace and love. Il carbure à la tolérance, ce type. Et croyez moi, si il y avait un peu plus de Mumus dans le monde, on verrait la vie en rouge et or.  
  
-Les putains exercent sous un pseudonyme, souvent. J'était avec deux autres filles. Ces deux filles ont été les deux seuls êtres à m'apporter un peu de cette chimère qu'on appelle bonheur pendant quinze ans, Remus. Nicky et Manue. Manue et Nicky. Mes soeurs de bitume. On a fait le tapin ensemble. Nicky avait les yeux verts et Manue des cheveux noirs qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à coiffer. Cherche pas à comprendre, Remus. Le cerveau d'une putain est insondable. Nicky, Manue et Cassy. Les trois mousquetaires, prisonnières de la mafia... Ikki s'était tiré, et moi j'avais choisi mon nouveau nom. Rideau.  
  
-C'est pour ça que tu as manqué de m'arracher les yeux lorsque je t'ai appelé "Cassy" ?  
  
-Bingo, Lunard. Cassy-la-pute.  
  
Un blanc....  
  
-Vous me manquiez, tellement, Remus...  
  
-Tu n'as pas idée a quel point tu nous a manqué aussi...  
  
Toujours face contre terre, Cassy-la-pute veut pleurer, mais n'a plus de larmes. Moi, je n'ose pas m'approcher de la porte. Et pourtant, je suis en retard. Mais Dieu sais à quel point je me tape d'arriver à l'heure ou pas au cours de cette vieille bourrique de Rogue. Doucement, pas à pas, je me décale vers cette rontudjû de porte. De toute façon, va bien falloir que je la passe un jour. Vu comment Remus regarde Cassiopée et vu l'ambiance qui règne dans la pièce, ça va finir en scène interdite au moins de 18 ans, cette histoire...  
  
-Tu sais qui est Charlye ? Demande ma marraine de but en blanc.  
  
-Non.  
  
-La fille de Nicky.  
  
-Tu plaisantes ?  
  
-J'en ai l'air ? Demande t'elle soudain avec agressivité. Nicky est morte en accouchant.  
  
-Tu... Je suppose que tu ne sais pas qui est le père...  
  
-Vas y Remus ! DIS LE ! Oui, Charlye est une fille de pute ! UNE FILLE DE PUTE ! Mais c'est aussi la fille de Nicky ! Nicky qui a accouché dans une rue pleine de merde et de rats ! Avec pour toutes sages femmes Manue et moi, qui avons dû lui découper le ventre au cuter pour pouvoir sortir Charlye, car Nicky était morte avant ! Voilà ce qu'est Charlye, Remus.  
  
Je vais gerber, je vais gerber, je vais gerber... Bordel, mon royaume pour une cuvette ! Je suis enfin arrivé près de la porte, que j'entrouvre en silence. Miracle, elle ne grince pas.  
  
-C'est Dumbledore qui nous a sorti de là. Il y a quelques semaines seulement. Ils nous retrouvées, paumées quelque part dans Madison, de l'héro plein la tuyauterie et tout justes assez habillées pour ne pas crever de froid. Ils nous a ramenées en Angleterre. Manue n'était pas sorcière. Mais maintenant, elle sait que notre monde existe. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas provoqué de phénomènes magiques devant elle, sous le coup de la rage ? J'ai refusé que Dumbledore lui fasse subir un sortilège d'amnésie. Ca n'aurait servi à rien. Elle restera marquée à vie de toute manière. Physiquement et mentalement. Ca rigole pas chez les playmobils. J'ai pris Charlye sous mon aile et j'ai accepté le job que ce cher Dumbledore me proposait : prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. J'avasi plus assez de cervelle dans le coquetier pour me rendre compte de ce que revenir ici signifiait...  
  
-Me revoir ?  
  
-Toi et Harry.  
  
Grrr, j'était à moitié sorti qu'il faut qu'elle me donne une nouvelle bonne raison de rester. De l'air, Cassy. Laisse moi crever dans un coin, je ne mérite pas mieux. Mes parents sont mourus. Cédric est mouru. Sirius est mouru. Et toi et Remus vous avez derrière vous le plus beau palmarès de malheurs que j'ai jamais vu. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? Bibi !  
  
-Tu lui as déjà parlé, toi... Murmure Remus.  
  
-C'est lui qui m'a parlé... Dit Cassy avec une ombre de sourire. Ce foutu sale gosse est encore pire que son père et mon frère réunis. Plus grande-gueule, tu meurs...  
  
Glurps. Rogue, attends moi, j'arrive...  
  
-Tu l'as dit...  
  
-Le grand patron m'a raconté son "épopée". Et tu veux mon avis, Lunard ? Personne, tu m'entends, personne à ma connaissance ne mérite plus un peu de bonheur que lui. Si je le pouvais, je filerais le chercher, je le trainerais ici par la peau du cul et je l'obligerais à pleurer sur moi, dans mes bras.  
  
Mais pitiéééééééééé ! Harry, il est là, et il en a marre qu'on passe son temps à lui balancer des fleurs et à vouloir être gentil avec lui alors qu'il est un des pires fléaux que Maman planète Terre est jamais porté ! Oubliez moi, merde ! A côté de moi, les dix plaies d'Egypte, c'est le bonheur !  
  
Un nouvel orage lacrymal dégoulinant le long des joues, je sors cette fois ci complètement de la pièce et referme doucement la porte derrière moi, avant de filer à toutes berzingues vers les cachots du père Roguinou.  
  
La vie est une maladie mortelle sexuellement transmissible. Charlye, viens voir petit frère Harry. On va pleurer nos mères tous les deux.  
  
On m'y reprendra, tiens, à espionner les adultes !  
  
Gout d'orage entre les lèvres  
Souvenirs sanglants, déchirent mon âme  
Je pleure des larmes de sang  
En écoutant ma raison s'enfuir...

* * *

Bon, vu que mémé drodro est fatiguée (et qu'en plus sa connection internet foire), je vais moi-même faire ses rar!! (je suis gabrielletrompelamort, sa fifille d'amoûûûr qu'elle aime, et oui c'est ma moman spirituelle)  
  
Alors...  
  
rar: (rock and roll! mwahahahaha)  
  
**cricritine:** hello! c'est bien ce qu'elle écrit, hein? je l'aodre ma moman! surtout quand elle me donne les chaps en avance (comment ça tu vas la tuer? meuuuh non! mdr) et puis moi aussi jtrouve harry trop cool! faut dire que mémé dromède nous en mets une sacrée couche! (à ton avis, c elle ou harry qui la tiens? mwahahahaha) et puis OUI elle va continuer sinon je l'assassine! vala! merci pour elle! bzou!  
  
**Lupini-filiae:** ben oui tu vas l'avoir pour le Week end vu que nous sommes actuellement vendredi soir et que mémé dromède vient de le terminer et que, sans qu'elle le sache, je fais les rar parce qu'elle a la flemme... rhalala mémé, flemasse va! Bzouuu!  
  
**Théalie:** apparemment oui, enfin, je sais pas, c'est pas moi qui écris l'histoire mais visiblement, elle compte le faire! j'aimerai bien moi je vais la harceler pour savoir et je te file la réponse promis! Bzou!  
  
**Belval:** jumeauuu! Mon jumeau démoniaque!! elle est cruelle hein? pi c pas partit pour être plus chaleureux encore! jte le dis! et donc oui, c pas mémé pour rien mdr! et pi pour l'énorme chapitre c loupé, hein? bon, il est bien celui là mais trop court! décidément, faut que ange et moi on l'entraîne à allonger ça! promis on l'enferme dans la cave et on l'entraîne dès demain! pi j'ai po compris de ltruc de frodon, tu veux le tarter? heyyy! mais tu vas nous abîmer élijaah wood (putain ça s'écrit comment?) faut pas! débrouille toi avec sam qi tu eux mais pas frodon! na! mdrr Bzou jumeau! ;)  
  
**Belval number two:** pi tu m'énerves jumeau, je te dit au revoir, je baisse le curseur de la page des reviws et qui voilà.. jumeau! pas que je sois pas contente de te voir mais... faut que je rep mdrrr! bon... que je comprenne la phrase... le temps que ça monte au cerveau et... tilt! aaaah! ben oui, c très hypothétique! et c po finit à mon avis!! et puis cassy... erm, cassidy va te casser la poire en deux pour l'avoir apellée casy (non cassy, pas taper pas taper ouille!) Bzou!  
  
**Ambre15:** hello alors comme ça tu vas relire toutes les fics à mémé? ben dis donc... courageuse toi! pi merci pour elle ambre!!! je pense que ça la touche (et oui oui je pense, ça m'arrive) bzou!  
  
**eihpoSennA:** pov drodro, déjà qu'elle est pas douée, alors si t'as un pseudo compliqué... c'est pas super pour sa myopie triplée d'une presbitie et d'une déformation de l'oeil droit qui est à peu près comme celui de maugrey sauf que c pas magique... et oui le style a changé, mais que veux tu, ces vieux, à l'hosto toute la journée, faut bien qu'ils se défoulent qqpart! (vi vi je l'ai mise à l'hospice) et oui personne n'est parfait surtout elle! (mdrrr mes chevillesssssss) non je rigole, je l'aimeuh ma drodrooooo! (comment ça passe brosse? o.0) et oui, elle me surprend moi aussi avec ses expressions de dingues! j'aime, dans ce chapitre ci, particulièrement "La vie est une maladie mortelle sexuellement transmissible." qui est d'ailleurs le titre! pi je c pas si elle est allée voir mais moi j'irai jeter un oeil (mon oeil! reviens!) du côté de chez toi! et oui oui je la presse de continuer! bzou!  
  
**Callisto:** #se gratte la tête pour trouver comment qu'on dit de rien dans toutes les langues# Et pour les gros mots c mdr! t'as vu, elle a mis ça en application dès ce chapitre! va fanculo mundo!!! et pour le bon usage, tout dépend de si tu prends en compte les bonnes moeurs ou pas mdrrr! bzou!  
  
**Ambre 15 number two:** c une traidtion ici de mettre 2 reviews par chapitre? mdrrr et oui c triste (un peu deg aussi le coup de l'accouchement du petit :s). mais tk pas t pas folle (enfin...) car mémé drodro m'a expliqué qu'elle se fendait la gueule en écrivant cassiopée... vous devez vous comprendre mdrrr! je vais donc vous laisser vous marrer comme deux fofolles que vous êtes! bzouuu!  
  
**lilouthephoenix:** tu veux tuer ikki? je peux venir???? je suis vampire, je le saigne! après tu fais cque tu veux! c bon c ok? #sors son couteau# en avaaaant! pi jsuis d'accord avec toi sa fic est géniale! bzouuu!  
  
Putain ya trop de reviews sur cte fic... bon, continuons...  
  
**Kaen:** un style frapadingue, hein? c sa folie contenue qui fit ça! comprends tu, elle contient toute sa bêtise pdt la journée à l'hospice pour pas qu'on lui donne plus de médicaments qu'elle n'en prends déjà et puis... elle se lâche ici!! et ouais, tu sais avec cette suite maintenant! bzouuu!  
  
**Magic-Pinky:** hello! elle est belle sa fic, hein? et ouais ct une prostituée! al pauvre, moi j'aimerai pas (logique mais bon...) et oui son syle est géniaaaaaaaal! bzouuuu!  
  
**popov:** tu crois vraiment qu'elle a oublié la déconne? mdrrrr je pense plutôt que: chassez le naturel, il revient au galop!  
  
**gabrielletrompelamort:** est-ce vraiment nécessaire de me répondre à moi-même? ...  
  
**Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen:** promis, elle lâchera pas! si c le cas, tu lui prépare l'épitaphe et je la plombe Bzou!!  
  
**Fofolleuh:** et ouais elle délire! et puisc po la mafia c des playmobils! mdrrrr! et ptêtre qu'il y a eu un mariage chais po! possible! mdrrr un coup de porte à mémé drodro? aieuh! mais ça fait mal-euh! je comprends pk elle est timbrée maintenant! c'est TOI qui la rends dingue! aaaah! mdrrr et de deux coups de portes aouille... pauvre drodro ça doit faire mal! Bzou!  
  
**Aqua:** de plus en plus tristounet et c po finit!!! xpdrrr un gars qui a un nom de gorille! aaaah trop bien mdrrr! pi c po spirou et fantasio (elle va te tuer là tu sais? t'as confondu sa sacro-sainte série manga avec spirou et fantasio! (ey! oublie pas spip!)) mais c saint seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque si tu préfères) et puis pour la physique, elle a finalement réussi à la faire! pi t malade d'acoir prit S! moi chuis en L et c pazs mieux en fait meuh bon... mdrrrr et la suite ça marche (pour moi du moins) qu'avec des yeux de sirius black! na! mdrr! si tu le fais, je la pistonne et l'embête pour qu'elle écrive vite, promis zuré! Bzou!  
  
c jamais finit toutes ces reviews mdrr! masi arrêtez!! mdrrr je rigole! allez, on continue...  
  
**Aranyella:** C sur que si tu cherches à faire mumuse avec mumus (mwahahaha) c po la bonne fic. ici c la fic déprime, pour el rire, c trois portes plus loin! mdrrr! et puis pour la suite de cette suite, promis, je la soudoie! Bzouuu!  
  
**calimera:** hello you! tu fumes toujurs? faut pas!! ça détends je c mais c pas bien! et moi aussi ça me touche cette phrase, ou ce paragraphe, parce qu'il est vachement véridique en fait... c'est qu'elle est philosophe notre drodro nationale des fois! :) et le bonheur suffit de le trouver dans le gros tas de noeud! achètes un démêlant ;) (je c la vie c pas simple mais faut la voir en bleu foncé, pas en noir....)  
  
**Gh()st:** lol moi je les lis pas, faudrait que jm'y mette d'ailleurs! et ton histoire de viol... c sur ça choque, ça détruit un monde, une vie... c horrible, ya pas pire, on se sent impure (ça m'est aps arrivé tant mieux mais je pense savori ce que c'est pour avoir vu des gens détruits après ça...) et oui elle est non seulement douée mais en plus foldiungue!!! bzouuu!  
  
putain ma mère qui m'engueule parce qu'il est tard!! rien à faire, je continue! na!  
  
**lisandra**: hurle pas tu vas plus avoir de voix! bzou!  
  
**Inalis:** et non c po la joie! le chap est bon en lui mm, après si le contenu te déprime... celui là c pas mieux mais bon, ya déjà plus d'humour! bzouuuuuuu!  
  
**kritari:** et oui, drodro c la poule aux oeufs d'or! ce qu'elle écrit est sublime! ce chapitre en est un exemple de plus! bzouuuu!  
  
**will black:** choquant mais génial! et oui, les émotions sont ressorties, c son truc à mémé drodro et oui elle va continuer sinon je la tue hihi! bzouuuuu!  
  
Voilà c fait! mémé drodro va piquer une crise quand elle va voir ça dans sa boîte mail! pauvre d'elle hihi! Bzou everybory-euh!  
  
signé gabrielletrompelamort!

* * *


	7. La culture, c'est comme la confiture : m...

Vous m'avez tous réclamé instamment le retour de la déconne, et bien, réjouissez vous messieurs-dames ! C'est fait !! Le retour du dessous de bras ! Et accesoirement, apparition dans le paysage d'une nouvelle cinglée. Ma conexion, internet foire toujours, mais moins. C'est donc moi qui fait mes RaR ce coup ci, mais c'est toujours Fifille Gaby qui poste ( gros merci à elle ). Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 7 : La culture, c'est comme la confiture : moins on en a, plus on l'étale...  
  
-Vous êtes en retard, Potter !  
  
Rien à foutre. Je me laisse tomber sur le premier siège venu, affalé comme un sac de patates ( 'tention, Harry, si tu commence à prendre exemple sur Dudy-chéri, ça va pas aller... ). Je ne fais même pas gaffe à mon voisin ou ma voisine. Trop écoeuré pour ça.  
  
-Potter ! Répondez quand on vous parle !  
  
-Nian, pas envie...Je bougonne entre mes dents.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Feur.  
  
Je cherche après, je cherche après... Servilonichou va me mettre la punition du siècle, mais si vous saviez ce que je m'en tape... Rogue peut se mettre à poils, Malefoy monter sur la table et chanter "la danse des canards" et Dumbledore se ramener en portes-jarretelles, je ne tiquerais même pas. Mon cerevau tout entier est obnubilé par ma marraine. Cassy. Cassy, revenue des enfers...  
  
-Trente points de moins pour Gryffondor, Potter, et une semaine de retenue pour vous. Et j'exige des excuses immédiates !  
  
Vocifère, Roguinou, vocifère... Si t'as que ça à faire, tant mieux pour toi.  
  
Le ciel bleu, sur nous peut s'effondreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer Et la Teeeeeeeeeerreuh, peut bien d'écrouleeeeeeeeeeeeeer Peut m'importe si tu m'aimeuh Je me fout, du monde entieeeeeeeeeeeer  
  
Quand je vous disais que j'avais pété un fusible ( déjà que j'en ai plus beaucoup d'intacts, alors ce coup ci... ). Non, Harry, pas chanter Edith Piaf à voix haute devant la classe de Rogue...Pas chanter Edith Piaf à voix haute devant la classe de Rogue... Déjà qu'ils te prennent tous pour le dernier des chtarbés et des malades mentaux, ne complique pas la situation, tu veux ?  
  
-Très bien, professeur Rogue...  
  
"Ben voilà, tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être poli ?"  
  
Nian, mais, qui t'as demandé ton avis à toi, toi ? J'ai pô besoin de conscience maintenant ! Retourne au plumard, et restes-y !  
  
"Mais, euh ! T'es missant !"  
  
Non, juste malheureux...  
  
"Et cinglé..."  
  
L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, niguedouille !  
  
-Maintenant, silence, Potter, et suivez le cours.  
  
Suivélkour, suivélkour, facile à dire, dushnock ! C'est pas toi qui vient de passer deux heures sous une cape d'invisibilité à écouter ta marraine-toute-fraîche-débarquée-complètement-disjoncté-encore-pire-que-toi raconter les quinze ans qu'elle a passé en Amérique à louer son cul au passants !  
  
Quand j'était petit, je n'était pas grand Je montrais mon cul, à tous les passants Les gens me disaient : "Veux tu le cacher !"  
Moi je répondais : "Veux tu l'embrasser ?"  
  
Ryry, mon Ryry, mon Survivant adoré, ARRETE DE DECONNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !! C'est sérieux là ! Ce qu'on est en train de faire, tu vois, ça s'appelle la vie, the life, das Lebe, et c'est un truc très très très sérieux et pô marrant du tout, que chaque être humain doit accomplir. T'as la chance d'être au tout début de la tienne, alors profite-en, ducon !  
  
Mais la life, elle va se faire foutreuh ! Il en a rien à cirer, Ryry ! Qu'ils se démerdent, tous ! Demerdieren Sie sich ! Allez vous faire voir, moi je me pose, je ronfle, et j'ouvre plus jamais ma gueule. Na ! Das Lebe ist blöd, puisqu'on en est à parler allemand, tiens ! J'ai deux ou trois notions, mais sans plus. Et ben, je les ressort rien que pour le plaisir de les ressortir.  
  
La culture, c'est comme la confiture : moins on en a, plus on l'étale.  
  
Je lève le nez pour voir à côté de qui je suis tombé assis.  
  
Das lebe ist blöd, c'est bien ce que que je disais...  
  
Charlye Belgarde.  
  
Héhé.  
  
Fille de Nicky, sortie du giron de sa mère à coup de cuter par Mimi-Mygale. Original.  
  
-Bonjour.  
  
Je fait un bond de deux mètres. La dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais, c'est qu'elle me parle... Ben, remarquez, c'est pas plus mal comme ça, tiens. A nous deux, mamzelle.  
  
-Salut.  
  
J'ai résisté au tout dernier moment à prendre un ton de séducteur, très "jet-set", genre "t'as de beau yeux, tu sais ? ", c'est sérieux cette histoire. Pas ma faute si ma raison s'en va goutte à goutte, non plus ! Coup d'oeil à gauche, coup d'oeil à droite, Mr Maître des Potions n'est pas en vue. Farpait, mon général. On va pouvoir blablater tranquille.  
  
-Comment tu t'appelles ?  
  
Merlin, qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de s'entendre poser cette question ! Jamais on ne me l'a demandé avant celle là ! D'habitude, c'est salut, tu t'appelles Harry Potter, n'est ce pas ? Des fois, j'ai envie de répondre "Non, mais on me dit souvent que je lui ressemble". Ben oui, que c'est moi, bande de crétins ! Z'en connaissez beaucoup d'autres, des cons aux allures de dessous de bras avec une ciactrice en forme d'éclair sur la caboche ? Mais là, non, elle arrive tout droit d'Amérique.  
  
Vlan.  
  
A connais pas Ryry Potter.  
  
C'est pas grave, ma grande, c'est pas grave. Au contraire, même, c'est très bien. Vais prendre mon temps pour te le faire découvrir tel qu'il est vraiment, Ryry Potter.  
  
-Harry. Et toi ?  
  
Je sais, je connais son nom. Mais faut respecter les usages, quoi ! Et puis je vais pas m'amuser à lui sortir que je viens de passer deux heures a espionner sa mère adoptive et Remus Lupin, non ! Ca la fout mal, quand même...  
  
-Charlye. Vous parlez d'un prénom...  
  
-Oh ben, moi je trouve ça beau. En plus, c'est facile à retenir.  
  
Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de dire ce que je pense ? Dragueur vous même ! Charlye, c'est pas le genre de fille qu'on a envie d'aguicher au premier abord. Grande, déguingandé, les cheveux bruns, ternes et fades, sans éclats, retombant tristement sur ses épaules. En y regardant bien, on peut voir que ses yeux sont tricolores et que ses lèvres sont naturellement foncées. Elle n'est vraiment pas un canon, mais pas une horreur non plus. Disons qu'elle est une de ces personnes qu'on croise dans la rue, et qu'on oublie aussitôt après.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Silence au fond ! Tempête Rogue.  
  
Grrr, il m'enerve ce type. Sans piper, je sors un feuille de parchemin de mon sac et continues la conversation sur papier. La différence entre Severus Rogue et moi, c'est que mon cerveau conserve ses capacités, même dans la folie.  
  
Un point pour moi, Sevie.  
  
LA CONVERSATION DU COURS DE POTIONS, par Harry Potter et Charlye Belgarde.  
  
Harry : T'occupe pas de ce vieux grincheux, il en vaut pas la peine.  
  
Charlye : C'est qui ?  
  
Harry : la chauve-souris ambulante qui nous sert de prof de potions...  
  
Charlye : Ah ouais... Dis, question : Pourquoi il a l'air d'avoir envie de te défenestrer à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur toi ?  
  
Harry : C'est comme ça depuis ma première année. Il peut pas me piffrer, mais c'est réciproque, t'en fais pas.  
  
Charlye : Curiosité, quand tu nous tiens... Désolée d'insister, mais tu sais vraiment pas pourquoi ?  
  
Harry : Bon, vais me faire trucider, mais c'est pas grave, au point ou j'en suis...  
  
Charlye : Allez, accouche ! Niark niark. Ah mais, j'y pense, t'as peut être pas envie d'en parler ? Si c'est le cas oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit, bouh ! Et file sans te retourner !  
  
Harry : mort de rire Bon, ça me rassure, je suis pô le seul à sortir une connerie toutes les deux minutes sur cette planète de frappadingues...  
  
Charlye : Nop. Fière d'être folle moi être. Toi et moi, disciples de ladéesse Folie Furieuse. Très sage être son enseignement. Toujours suivre voix de la sagesse dévergondée, pour le salut de notre âme de saucissons secs.  
  
Harry : Toi vouloir bien apprendre à moi les bases de l'élévation spirituelle conduisant droit au paradis des dingues, ô disciple cinglée ? Moi être pauvre novice comparé à toi...  
  
Charlye : Modestie grande qualité être. Mais, quoi doit dirais d'arrêter de parler petit chinois, moi commence à en avoir ras le cul...  
  
Harry : Ok. On revient au bon vieil anglais traditionnel.  
  
Charlye : Mayday ! S.O.S. ! C'est pas la chauve souris ambulante qui vient par ici ?  
  
Harry : Roguinou à douze heures, mon général. Evacuation de la feuille !  
  
FIN DE LA CONVERSATION DU COURS DE POTIONS, par Harry Potter et Charlye Belgarde.  
  
A la fin du cours, Ron et Hermione me sautent dessus. Explications rapidos, puis je leur présente Charlye, qu'ils s'empressent d'accueillir. Une cinglée de plus dans la bande, une ! Malgré ma matinée pourrie, la petite flamme du bonheur s'est rallumé, quelque part en moi. Peut être qu'après tout, chacun à droit à sa part de ce bidule en sept lettres après tout ?  
  
J'observe mes amis. Ron et Hermione, dont je n'ai pas manqué de remarquer l'évolution entre leurs regards échangés. Ca va pas tarder à se déclencher entre ses deux là. Et pis Charlye. Charlye, que je connais de puis une demi heure et que je pensais fadasse et lourde. Insipide, même. Sans substance. Et ben, perdu. Charlye est une fille super, tout aussi disjoncté que moi. Et peut être même plus. Charlye, qui vient d'avouer sans honte à Ron et Hermione qui était sa mère. Elle n'a pas honte de son passé.  
  
Et elle a raison.  
  
Elle est ce qu'elle est, et je suis ce que je suis. Point barre. Comme le dit Dumby "ce n'est pas l'origine qui compte, mais ce que l'on fait de sa vie". Il a raison. Qu'importe qu'on soit né Untel ou Biduletruc ? Qu'importe qu'on ai grandi dans un manoir ou dans un carton ? Charlye est née dans la rue, et moi j'ai grandi au zoo, dans le bassin des hippopotames.  
  
On est tous différents. Et ça, tant que tous les hommes ne l'auront pas compris, ça pourra pas aller.  
  
Nous devons apprendre à vivre ensemble, comme des frères, ou nous mourrons seuls, comme des idiots. ( nda : Martin Luther King )  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alors, le premier qui me trouve l'allusion aux Dursleys dans ce chapitre est sacré Frappadingue numéro cinq ! Et oui, désolée, les premières places du podium sont déjà ocupées par MOI ( et oui, Charlye et moi ne faisont qu'une seule et même personne :p ), HARRY, GABRIELLETROMPELAMORT et FOFOLLEUH ! Les quatres fous furieux de référence à citer ( ptit coup de pub, allez lire la fic "La vie made in Weasley" de Fofolleuh, un excellent remède contre les idées noires ! ). Alors, qui sera sacré chtarbé à son tour ? Hum ? Réponse au prochain chapitre !  
  
Réponses aux Reviews :  
  
Inalis : Tu t'adresses aux deux :p ! Et pis tu devrais être content, c'est le retour de la bonne humeur dans ce chapitre ! Et pis si t'es tout désseché, tant mieux, ça fera de l'engrais pour les plantes, mdr. Je déconne zuzu, je déconne. C'est vrai que ça arriverai pas, mais dit toi que ce qu'a vécu Cassy, ça sert d'exemple. Pour faire découvrir la réalité à tous. C'est vrai, ça existe. Mais faut pas le cacher, au contraire. Ca sert à rien de se plaindre sur son sort sans rien faire. Faut se bouger le cul, c'est ca la solution.  
  
Jo Lupin : Il t'a plu celui là, Rowenichou ? lol. Dis moi, je satsiferai tous tes désirs !! mdr. Et pis Fils des Anges il est au point mort pour l'instant, snif...  
  
Caliméra : Salut toi, ma grande zauteur préférée ! ( gab' a raison, le tabac, c'est tabou, on en viendra tous à bout ! xpdr, je déconne, c'est pas tabou, du tout. Comme je le dis plus haut, c'est pas en fuyant les problèmes qu'on les résoudra. Et merde aux petites natures. ). ben tu sais, le drama/déconne, c'est un peu ma spécialité, lol. Enoncer un problème grave, et deux secondes après, sortir une connerie, lol. Chef d'oeuvre ? Waouw ! J'en demandais pas tant, lol ! Arrêtez, z'allez me faire rougiiiiiiiir !!!! Woody Allen ? J'en sais trop rien, moi j'ai trouvé ça en farfouillant sur le net pour trouver des blagues à sortir pour les 17 ans de mariage de mes parents, lol. Gros bizoux à toi aussi, ma zamie.  
  
Gh()st : Mais chuteuh, faut pas le dire que c'est elle qui écrit les chapitres en retard !! mdr. Nian, je déconne, moi des fois je lui écrit des bouts de ses chapitres ( non, fifille, pas taper, c'est vrai ! Qui c'est qui t'as pondu le poème, hein ? lol, au secoooouuuurs, on frappe pas sa mémé !! ) Ben non, écoute je ne suis pas possédée du tout. je dirais même que c'est ma véritable nature cette fic. Ici, je dis ce que je pense, sans retenue. Ici, merde aux conventions, je dit des trucs parfois choquant, mais ce sont mes opinions. Harry et Charlye, c'est moi. Complètement moi. Et merci, tes compliments me font toujours très plaisir.  
  
Magic-Pinky : Mais non ! Faut pas pleurer !! Niaaaaaaaaan !! Pleure paaaaaaaaaaas !! Ze veux pô que tu pleure moi !! C'est trop tarte cette fic pr que tu chiale dessus !! Charlye te plait, j'espère ? Lol, a la prochaine review, moi aussi je t'adore lol.  
  
Kritari : Mais arrête, tu va me faire pleurer euh ! Lol, en tt cas, merci pour les compliments, lol.  
  
Lupini-filiae : Le Remus/Cassy est en marche, tu l'a bien remarqué, ils se sont déclaré leur amour mutuellement, mais ils étaient tous deux tellement sous le choc qu'ils ne se sont pas tombés tout de suite dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mdr. La conversation Harry/Remus/Cassy, elle arrive trèèèèèès bientôt, Willy bosse dessus, mdr.  
  
Alinemcb54 : Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir, lol.  
  
Agua : Meuh non, c'était pour rajouter une petite touche de Drama, mais faut pas se voiler la face, ça existe en vrai. Et ils vont se parler d'humanoïde à humanoïde quand Willy aura planché là dessus, lol. Non, sérieux, c'est prévu pour bientôt.  
  
Belval : Salut mon Fillot ! ( c'est ton nouveau surnom, lol, Gaby c'est fifille et toi c'est fillot ) Laissez aller ? Qu'est ce que t'entends par là ? Gérard Louvin, mdr. Celui ci t'as plu ?  
  
Kagomesamashmu : Merci, beaucoup, lol. Ca pour être différente, elle est différente.  
  
Kaen : Merci, moi aussi j'était morte de rire en écrivant ça, mdr. Pauvre de moi, je vais devoir prendre un garde du corps, moi... vas se cacher sous sa couette  
  
Cally : Missanteuh ! J'taime plus, lol. Nan, je déconne, je t'adore, mais stp, arrête de t'enerver sur moi, mdr, j'ai rien fait moi ! Et je savais pas que c'était deux langues différentes, mdr, plates excuses à son prof adoré, je voulais te demander comment on dit "qu'ils se démerdent" en italien, mais tu t'es pô conectée, snif... Et merci pour mon chapitre, lol.  
  
Théalie : Franchement, ta review m'a fabriqué un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. On m'avait jamais sorti un compliment pareil, lol. Merci merci merci merci !  
  
Lisandra : Alors, toi, comment ça va ? Je m'inquiète, moi, on sa parle plus par email ( missant virus ) et tu me donne même pas de tes nouvelles par review, ouin ! Et pis excuse moi si je review pas non plus tes fics, mais du coup, j'ai plus les author alert non plus ! Ni souvent le temps de lire avant que ça plante, snif...  
  
Cricritine : Merci, ça me fait plaisir, lol.  
  
Fofolleuh : Lol, cool, le duplex de starac ! mdr ! Oui oui, elle me les a fait passer, pas besoin de m'en remettre sifflotte. Et vi, poète ds l'âme, lol, mais chuis pas douée, snif... Lol, je sais pas j'ai jamais joué aux sims 2 lol, et moi aussi je t'adore ma fofolleuh adorée que j'aime !  
  
Lilouthephoenix : Mais euh ! Me tuez pas mon Ikki, j'en ai encore besoin pour ma fic, moi ! Et vi, on va le revoir, lol ;)  
  
Valà valà, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, surtout, dîtes moi si il y a un relâchement, ou quoi, je m'auto-évalue pas toute seule, mdr.  
  
Andromède. 


	8. Les hommes naissent libres et égaux en d...

Mesdames et messieurs, votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! Le charcutage de l'auteur pour cause de retard flagrant dans son écriture est formellement interdit par la loi, sous peine de ne pas avoir les chapitres suivants un jour !

****

CE CHAPITRE EST DEDIE A BLACK DOG ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA PUCE !!!

Chapitre 8 : Les hommes naissent libres et égaux en droits, et après, ils se démerdent.

-QUOI ?

-Vous avez parfaitement compris, Potter.

Oh par Merlin, s'il vous plaît, dîtes moi que c'est une blague ! McGonagall ne vient pas de m'annoncer CA, quand même ? Je rêve, je vais me réveiller dans deux minutes, en calbar, la couette en bas du plumard et Ron en train de chanter faux dans le lit d'à côté ! Pitié, dîtes moi que c'est ça ! Toi, là haut, sur ton nuage, ou même n'importe qui d'autre !

-Miss Bell ayant refusé le poste, je me suis tout naturellement tourné vers vous, qui êtes un des meilleurs potentiels de l'école, Potter. Ne dîtes pas non, je vous en prie !

« Un des meilleurs potentiels de l'école » ? Minnie la terrible viendrait elle de me faire un compliment par hasard ? ( Niark niark, c'est Lupin qui m'a confié qu'ils l'appelaient comme ça, en allant à Poudlard ! ).

-Je disais donc, Potter, acceptez vous le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ?

« OUI OUI OUI OUI !!! Allez dis ouiiiiiiiiiii !!! »

Ey ! Mais je veux bien moi, mais j'ai aucune idée de comment on dirige une équipe ! Chuis la dernière des pommes en tant que leader ! Nan, sérieusement, vous me voyez capitaine de l'équipe ? Moi ? Le dessous de bras complètement siphonné du bocal et tout juste sorti de sa crise d'adolescence qui a tant coûté au monde sorcier ? Hé ho ! Faut arrêter de boire, là haut ! Vous avez fumé quoi, professeur ? La moquette de votre salon ?

« Tu lui demandera si je peux goûter la prochaine fois ? »

Grmbl, toi, mets la en sourdine !

-Potter, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre jusqu'à la prochaine St Glinglin !

Je grommelle un truc dans ma barbe.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit : Très bien, professeur, j'accepte.

Suicidaire, moi ? Noooooooooon, juste un peu maso sur les bords…

« Au milieu aussi, je crois… »

****

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Toi, un mauvais leader ? Nan, mais Harry, mon pote, faut pas déconner non plus !

Je fais que ça, déconner Ron, depuis quelques semaines ! D'ailleurs si t'avais des pilules tranquillisantes à me filer, je dirais pô non !

-Ben alors, explique moi en quoi je ne suis pas un mauvais leader ?

Il échange un regard découragé avec Hermione, genre : « Ce type là est un cas désespér ». Ey ! Je le sais, vieux, je le sais, que je suis un cas désespéré !

-Et l'AD, alors ? Tu l'as déjà oubliée ? Murmura Hermione avec un ton de reproche dans la voix.

Ah ben vi, je l'avais oubliée celle là…. Dis donc, Alzeimer il est précoce, chez moi ! J'ai seize ans, monsieur Zeimer, venez pas trop tôt, siouplait…

-L'AD c'était pas pareil…

Soupir en cœur d'agacement de mes deux meilleurs poteaux. Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ?

-Si, c'était pareil, justement !

Je hausse les épaules. J'ai pas envie de parler de l'AD. Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Je viens à peine de retrouver Cassy et vous voudriez déjà me rappeler que je suis la cause de la mort du dernier des Black avant elle ?

Je me lève, brisé. Hermione plaque soudain une main contre sa bouche et semble se rendre compte de sa gaffe. T'en fais pas, Her-mignonne. Le survivant, il juste besoin d'être un peu seul, il t'en veux pas.

Je grimace un sourire et fais taire ma meilleure amie d'un geste de la main alors qu'elle bégaie des excuses. Si en plus, c'était à elle de s'excuser à moi, y'aurait vraiment un problème. C'est moi qui fait partir le monde en sucette, et ce sont les seules personnes qui me considèrent comme un type à peu près fréquentable qui ont des remords.

Je pousse le portrait de la grosse dame et m'engouffre dedans très vite. Putain, je dis peut être une connerie toutes les deux minutes, mais j'ai aussi une poussière dans l'œil toutes les deux minutes.

« Elle a bon dos, la poussière dans l'œil ! A ce niveau là, t'as carrément l'aspirateur au complet, dans l'œil ! »

Ey oh, aspirateur toi même !

Je m'essuie les yeux et envoie balader ma conscience. Nom d'un scroutt à pétard, POURQUOI ? Pourquoi, bordel de merde, est ce que la vie est aussi compliquée ? Le démon de la dépression, qui s'était à peu près tenu tranquille depuis ma rencontre avec Charlye, refait surface a vitesse grand V. Je sors dans la parc, là, au moins, je ne risque pas de tomber sur quelqu'un que je connais.

Z'êtes prévenu, les gens. Seule la mygale est toléré dans mon secteur. L'ado-lassant coiffé comme une brosse à chiottes est reparti dans sa période noire, pour changer.

Je marche comme un somnambule, direction la forêt interdite. C'est toujours là dedans qu'on trouve la solution à tout. Et si je pouvais me faire bouffer par Aragog ce serait tant mieux.

Non, Harry, on positiveuh ! On est motivé ! On pense à Ron, Hermione, Remus, Cassy, Charlye, on pense 

BANG !

Aïeeeeeuuuuuh ! Oh pétard, ça fait mal ! QUI A MIS CET ARBRE ICI ?

….

Ouille…

Je me masse le front en râlant. Ca n'arrive qu'a moi des trucs pareils ! Se prendre un arbre parce que je regarde pas ou je met les pieds ! Mon nouveau surnom : Gaston Lagaffe !

-Harry !!!!!

-Non, ne me parlez pas, je suis mort, je me vide de mon sang, je viens de me prendre un arbre dans la gueule et la prochaine fois que j'ouvrirais la bouche ce sera aux enfers, devant Minos, Éaque et Radhamante, je….

« C'est bien d'avoir de la culture mythologique, mais quand même, évite de monologuer tout seul devant une fille qui te regarde en se demandant si tu n'es pas subitement devenu fou sans le lui dire… »

Je me retourne, une main toujours sur le front, passablement horrifié, pour découvrir une Charlye pleurant de rire, pliée en deux en face de moi.

-J'ai encore parlé tout seul, pas vrai ?

-Humph, ouhouhouhouhouhihihihihi……..

-Bon, je suppose que ça veut dire « oui »….

-Pitiéééééé, mes côôôôôôôôtes !!!!

-Respire Charlye, une deux, et on souffle, une deux et on inspire, bien en rythme.

-Harry, tu veux… houhouhou… tu veux ma mort ?

-Mais non, je ne veux que ton bien ! Allez, zeeeeeen, ouvre tes chakras !

Vous savez, c'est pas facile de rester impassible alors qu'on est en train de sortir des trucs même pas marrants plus gros que soi avec une amie qui se roule de rire par terre à vos pieds….

Une fois calmée, Charlye se relève et essuie sa robe pleine d'herbe et de boue.

-Y'a vraiment des jours ou je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus cinglé, tu sais. Dit elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Je hausse les épaules et reste silencieux. La bonne humeur qui joue aux montagnes russes, c'est typiquement moi, ça.

-Sans déconner, je te cherchait.

-Pourquoi ? Je demande, étonné.

Elle vérifie si aucune oreille indiscrète ne traîne dans le par cet m'entraîne au couvert des arbres. Aïe aïe aïe…

-Harry… Qu'est ce qui te lie à ma mère ?

Alors là, j'en reste sur le cul !

-Charlye…

-Écoute Harry, je sais qu'il y a un lien entre toi et Cassidy, ma mère adoptive, et je veux savoir lequel. M'en fout, je te laisse pas partir avant que tu m'ai révélé votre secret !

__

( nda : Les lecteurs attentifs de « une belle amitié » se rendront compte que les enfants refont souvent les même gestes que leurs parents… )

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, Charlye. Ca… Ca ne dépends pas de moi… Ce secret, comme tu dis, ne m'appartiens pas…

-Harry, s'il te plaît ! Je ne supporte plus de la voir malheureuse tout le temps, elle qui avant, même en pleine descente, ne perdait jamais son sens de l'humour !

Elle est tout près de moi, maintenant, et me regarde dans les yeux, les points levés.

- « En pleine descente » ?

Elle soupire.

-T'as déjà oublié ton escapade sous ta cape d'invisibilitruc ? Cassidy est une ancienne junkie, ne l'oublie pas ! L'héroïne, ça ne pardonne pas une seringue de retard ! Les descentes, c'est les périodes sans seringues. Les périodes ou tu te sens vidé, nerveux, prêt à tuer ton frère pour avoir ta dose !

Halte là, minute, comment elle sait ça, Charlye ?

-Charlye comment tu sais que je possède une cape d'invisibilité, et que j'ai…

-C'est beau la confiance en soi, Harry, mais il faudrait peut être voir à ne pas sous-estimer deux sorciers d'âge mûr et expérimentés. C'est maman qui m'a raconté que tu était venu les espionner, elle et Lupin ! Après, comment elle sait que t'as une cape machinchouette, ne me le demande pas, je n'en sais rien…

Ben tiens, moi je sais. Faudrait peut être voir à ne pas oublier que Cassiopée et ma mère étaient amies avec les Maraudeurs… Ca ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle connaisse aussi l'existence de la Carte.

Ce coup ci, Charlye est carrément sur moi, en train de me bourrer la poitrine de coup de poing. Je la laisse faire. Je la laisse se défouler. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir besoin d'un punching ball pour extérioriser ce qu'on ressent. Ron et Hermione en ont fait les frais, l'année dernière…

-Alors, maintenant qu'on est toutes les deux à Poudlard, loin de New York, sans les playmobils, sans Manue et sans seringues… Je veux qu'elle redevienne normale ! JE VEUX RETROUVER LA VRAIE CASSIDY ! CELLE D'AVANT ! CELLE QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS CONNUE !

Elle pleure maintenant, de grosses larmes, des vraies, des larmes de rage, de chagrin et surtout… Des larmes d'orpheline. Charlye est une orpheline, comme moi. Comme moi elle n'a jamais connu ses parents.

Et comme pour moi, sa mère est morte pour qu'elle puisse vivre…

Abandonnés dès la naissance. Livrés à la jungle du dehors.

Orphelins.

Charlye et moi sommes deux orphelins.

Et en tant que tels, nous avons appris à nous débrouiller seuls, et a trouver la joie de vivre un peu partout, même dans la folie. Surtout dans la folie. Le jeu du bonheur, c'est un petit truc tout simple, qui consiste à voir le bon côté des choses partout.

Et c'est un jeu ou nous, les orphelins, excellons.

Les hommes naissent libres et égaux en droits et après ils se démerdent.

****

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je suis désolée, si vous voulez le chapitre avant la prochaine Saint-Glinglin, pas de Réponses aux reviews aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai une représentation de théâtre dans un quart d'heure et je me dépêche de poster ce soir !

Gros bizoux !

Andromède


	9. On a toujours tout fait pour un monde me...

Après de longues semaines de silence sur cette fic, me revoili, me revoilou, me revoilà ! C'est pas du luxe, n'est ce pas ? ( sors son portable et appelle ses gardes du corps en voyant l'air menaçant des revieweurs ) J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, parce que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont demandé si ma représentation de théâtre s'était bien passée, je vous rasure, OUI, ça c'est très bien passé, lol. MERCI !

****

Petite dédicace : Ce chapitre est dédié à **Coco Skywalker **et à **Sabby ( Sabrina )**, mes compagnes d'infortune de Seconde 1, qui vont devoir comme moi reprendre les cours demain, bouhouhou….

Et aussi ( avec un énorme retard, pardon **Cally** ), un **JOYEUX ZANNIVERSAIRE POUR SES 14 ANS A CALLISTO !!!**

Bonne lecture ;)…

Chapitre 9 : On a toujours tout fait pour un monde meilleur, mais quel est le con qui a égaré les plans ?

Je laisse Charlye se calmer, en me martyrisant la poitrine au passage. Quand elle a tout donné, tout pleuré, tout déversé ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre, elle s'écarte de moi et va s'asseoir au pied de mon vieux copain l'arbre-mal-placé. Je souffle et je vais m'asseoir avec elle. C'est mieux de déprimer à deux.

-C'est cliché à mort, mais bordel, ça fait du bien… Dit elle, le menton appuyé sur son point fermé, et les yeux fixés droit devant elle.

-Tu l'as dit, Charlye…

Elle me regarde de travers et je lui tire la langue avec un petit sourire en coin. La vie, ça va, ça vient… Regardez moi par exemple : en un an, je suis passé du stade « en pleine crise d'adolescence » à celui de « déconneur de service », en passant par le stade « légume ».

Ca bouge. Ca bouge tout le temps. Et nous, pauvres petits humanoïdes, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on y puisse grand chose. Le destin ? J'y croyais pas jusqu'à l'épisode de cette foutue prophétie. Ouais, je dois tuer Voldy. Et si j'ai pas envie ? Merde, et le libre arbitre alors ? Les hommes sont ils maîtres de leur avenir ou pas ?

Il était dit que je me ferais balafrer la gueule. Moi ou Neville en tout cas. Mais était il dit que pour ça, mes parents devaient y passer ? Non. La prophétie, je l'ai entendue une fois, mais ça m'a suffit pour la connaître par cœur. Nulle part, il n'était mentionné que je doive finir orphelin.

Preuve que les hommes sont tout de même maîtres de leur destin : mes parents auraient pu me laisser crever. Mais non. Ils ont résisté. Ils se sont battus. Et ça leur a coûté leur bien le plus précieux : la vie.

La vie est le plus précieux des biens pour la majorité des gens, Harry. Mais pour ton père et moi, notre bien le plus précieux, c'était et c'est toujours toi. Seulement toi.

Ca y est. Ca lui suffisait pas au Grand Parano de me faire virer dingue, il faut en plus que je devienne schizophrène. Depuis quand mon cerveau capte t'il Canal-Parents-Mourus ?

Ne l'oublie pas, Harry. Quelque part, quand tu auras besoin de réconfort et de soutien, branche radio-voix-du-coeur, tu nous capteras toujours…

On m'a souvent dit que je ressemblais à mon père, mais pas qu'il était aussi dingue que moi…

Que des andouilles, les hommes Potter, non mais je vous jure…

Et vouais, maman. Que des cons. Et pas des moindres. Des cons qui sont voués à mourir de la main d'un cinglé psychopathe mégalomaniaque en manque d'affection et qui a même pas de nez, d'abord !

Améliorer le sort du monde, c'est possible pour nos petits bras ? Pourquoi pas, après tout…

On a toujours tout fait pour un monde meilleur, n'est ce pas ? Mais quel est le con qui a égaré les plans ?

Je regarde Charlye du coin de l'œil. Elle se marre toute seule, comme moi. Qui sait, peut être qu'elle aussi est branchée sur la fréquence papa-maman-mortibus ? En rencontrant Charlye, j'ai pris conscience d'une chose importante : La vie est trop courte pour se faire chier. Il faut vivre pleinement chaque seconde, comme si c'était la dernière. Et surtout, surtout… Rester soi même ! Pas de jeu. Pas de façade. Pas de masque.

Nous.

Seulement nous.

Des hommes.

Harry Potter, le héros sauveur du monde. Mais… le brouillon d'un héros, n'est ce pas tout simplement un homme ?

-Dis, Harry…

La voix rauque de Charlye me sort de mes pensées. Elle a encore les traces de larmes sur les joues, et un sourire incertain flotte sur son visage.

-Mmh ?

-Elle est morte comment, ta mère à toi ?

Ooooooh, un moineau en porte-jarretières…

-Assassinée. Un Avada entre les deux yeux. Elle est morte en suppliant qu'on me laisse vivre. Juste après que mon père soit mort en nous protégeant elle et moi. Ils auraient du me laisser crever…

BAF ! Aouille… Putain, entre l'arbre et la baffe, je suis gâté aujourd'hui !

-Ne redis jamais ça devant moi ! Tu m'entends ? Crétin ! Abruti patenté ! Couillon de mes deux ! Imbécile ! Patate d'eau douce ! Hamburger à la pénicilline ! Tube de dentifrice moisi ! IDIOT !

Elle reprends son souffle et moi je me frotte la joue. Je suis d'accord avec à peu près tout ce qu'elle a dit, mais par contre, le coup du hamburger, euh…

-C'est bon, tu as finis ?

J'évite de peu la deuxième claque.

-T'es vivant. T'as cette chance. Et si tes parents étaient là, ils feraient comme moi, ils te colleraient un œil eu beurre noir !

Je confirme…

Qui a rebranché la radio ?

-Si ils ont donné leur vie pour sauver la tienne, c'est qu'ils le voulaient ! Ils voulaient que tu vive ! Ne dénigre pas leur sacrifice et ne le renie pas ! Ma mère aussi à crevé pour moi ! Oh oui, dit t'elle en voyant mon air horrifié, je suis au courant de l'histoire du cutter ! T'as vu, déjà toute petite j'avais un don pour la boucherie !

-Si j' était pas si loin de toi, Charlye, je te collerait une baffe aussi, tu sais…

-Essaie toujours ! Je sais ce que je dis ! Maintenant, tu va répéter après moi, saucisson sec à la manque ! « J'aime la vie, même si la vie ne m'aime pas toujours. Je donnerai un but à ma vie et je m'y tiendrais jusqu'au bout, pour ceux que j'aime et qui m'aiment aussi. »

Y'a des gens qui m'aiment sur terre ? Ah bon ? Ouais, et mon cul c'est du poulet, c'est ça ?

-Hou là, tu voudrais pas me l'écrire, c'est un peu long à retenir…

-T'en veux une autre ?

-J'aime la vie, même si la vie ne m'aime pas toujours. Ma vie à déjà un but, que je n'ai absolument pas choisi, mais je suis obliger de m'y tenir jusqu'au bout et je m'y tiendrais, pour ceux que j'aime et les hypothétiques personnes qui m'aimeraient aussi…

-Ouais, je m'en contenterai pour l'instant…

Elle se laisse tomber contre mon torse et se blottit contre moi. Eeeer, au secours, quelqu'un peut me filer le mode d'emploi ? Une fille est contre moi ! Bizarre, d'habitude avec les filles, je passe instantanément en mode « panique maximum », mais là, j'ai plutôt envie de…

Bon, on ne se fout pas de ma gueule, ok ? Autant quand Cho est venue me pleurer dessus l'année dernière, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de m'enfuir à toute jambes, et là, ben…

J'ai envie de passer mes bras autour de la taille de Charlye et d'enfouir mon nez au creux de son cou. J'ai envie de sentir l'odeur que sa peau dégage. J'ai envie de la toucher.

Ben ouais. Moi être adolescent de seize ans, hormones comprises.

Doucement, maladroitement, j'enserre la taille de la jeune fille qui se trouve sur mes genoux. Elle frissonne. Va chercher bonheur, petit humanoïde, moi, j'ai trouvé le mien….

-Harry… Murmure t'elle au bout d'un moment.

-Oui ?

-J'avais complètement oublié… Ma mère demande si elle peut venir assister aux essais de Quidditch de Gryffondor, demain après midi ?

Nom d'un saucisson sec ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'en tant que nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor, je devais diriger les essais pour les nouveaux poursuiveurs, demain…

-Oui, bien sûr…

Cassy va me voir voler. Cassy va voir une des plus belles choses que j'ai hérité de mon père : le talent pour le Quidditch et le vol sur balai. Elle va venir. Pour la deuxième fois, le portrait craché de James et la jumelle de Sirius vont se retrouver face à face. Et parler d'humanoïde à humanoïde.

Parce que croyez moi ou pas, j'ai bien l'intention de la coincer entre quat'z'yeux ce coup ci. Et, si elle vient d'elle même, à mon avis que elle aussi doit avoir envie de parler avec le fils de sa meilleure amie.

A nous deux, ma belle.

Charlye se retourne pour me regarder dans les yeux. On se connaît à peine et on est déjà l'un sur l'autre. Et pas gênés pour deux ronds, les deux loupiots…

-Si on était dans un de ces bouquins à l'eau de rose que je lisais quand j'était gamine, je te demanderais d'une voix timide : « Pardon de t'avoir giflé, c'est parti tout seul… », et là, tu me murmurerait que ce n'est rien, et on s'embrasserait. Mais on est pas dans un livre, on est dans cette putain de réalité...

-C'est à nous de l'écrire, le livre de notre réalité, Charlye…

Instinct ou respect du script ? Hormones ou Amour ?

Je l'ai embrassé.

Et elle m'a embrassé en retour.

Je n'ai même pas fait de gaffe, moi, le maladroit de service avec les filles. J'avais déjà amorcé l'expérience avec Cho, mais… Cho… Cho, ce n'était carrément rien à côté de ce que m'a fait ressentir Charlye. En plus, c'était loin d'être « humide »....

Cet après midi là, je crois que j'ai retrouvé un petit fragment des plans établis pour la construction d'un monde meilleur…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je tiens à préciser un point : le moment ou Harry parle avec ses parents dans sa tête, est certes, TRES tiré par les cheveux, mais c'était un petit délire personnel, et j'ai tenu à vous le faire partager. Après tout, j'ai déclaré en début de fic, que dans cette histoire, je me lâchait totalement, sans aucun souci des conventions et des critiques non-justifiés de ceux qui veulent simplement faire des histoires…

Alors, les réponses aux reviews… En fait, il y en a un petit gros énorme paquet, donc je vais répondre essentiellement aux questions principales, mais avant, je tiens à adresser un énorme **MERCI **à tous ceux qui ont laissé un mot, et en particulier à **Eiream**. Quand j'ai lu sa review, je suis restée la bouche ouverte pendant un moment devant l'écran sans bouger, et puis j'était tellement fière que je l'ai faite voir à tous ceux avec qui je papotais sur MSN à ce moment là, lol.

Je le dis, je le répète, je radote, mais on s'en fout : **_JE VOUS ADORE !!!!_**

Questions principales et qui vont faire avancer le scmilblick :

Fofolleuh : Ouais, je t'avais dit que Ikki reviendrais dans ce chapitre, mais finalement, j'ai casé la confrontation avec Monsieur Playmobil après la discussion avec Cassy, parce que c'est justement Harry qui va redonner espoir à Cassy et la sortir complètement de l'enfer de la drogue et de la mafia. Enfin, moi c'est comme ça que je vois le bidule…

Marie-pooh : Oui, comme tu as pu le constater à la fin de ce chapitre, Harry et Cassy vont enfin pouvoir papoter face à face, sans les masques…

Belval : Vouais, mon fillot démoniaque, un nouveau couple en perspective, niark niark…

Et un ENORME Merci aussi à :

Auzzy; **Lilouthephoenix**; **Coralie Malefoy**; **Kritari**; **Cricritine**; **Valdou**; **Gh()st**; **Moonlight**; **Inalis**; **Cally**; **CC Johnson**; **Alinemcb54**; **Mietek**; **Eiream** ( C'est une des plus belles reviews que j'ai jamais reçue ).

Voilà, alors je vous envoie à tous un avion postal de bizoux et de merci, et je vous dit : au prochain chapitre !

Andromède.


	10. Tout le monde est cinglé, a par vous et ...

Déjà le chapitre 10, mon Dieu, que d'émotions.... Quand je me revois écrivant le tout premier chapitre de "une belle amiti", je me dit que c'est vraiment loin, tout ça...

**Disclaimer : **Le proverbe Taoïste de Ron appartient à Daniel Pennac et à son livre "la fée Carabine". Les personnages sont à JKRowling, sauf Cassiopée et Charlye, qui sont à moi, et à moi seule ;p.

Merci à Liz d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, j't'adore ma grande ! Full Guillaume ! Lancez l'hameçon, remontez le poisson ! Tu vas l'avoir, Liz !

**Note de la secrétaire :** Ici Minnie, en direct du PC que je viens de chourer à Andromède. Elle me charge de remercier super très fort tous ceux qui ont reviewé, c'est à dire :

**Léoline, Eclair Ail, GabrielleTrompeLaMort, CC Johnson, Jo Lupin, Alinemcb54, Lisandra, Lilouthephoenix, Kritari, MoonLight, Cricritine, Kaen Almariel, Fofolleuh, Faby.fan, Eiream, EihpoSennA, Nathalie, Théalie et G()st.**

Si vous battez votre record qui est de 25 review pour un chapitre, l'auteur consentira peut être à répondre. Non, je déconne, elle vous adore tous très fort, mais elle est très fatiguée en ce moment ( lycée, pour plus d'explications sur ce douloureux sujet, prière de se référer au live journal. ) et n'a donc pas le courage de répondre à tout le monde. Mais continuez à l'encourager, surtout, n'arrêtez pas, c'est ça qui lui maintient la tête hors de l'eau.

Cordialement,

Minnie la Terrible.

**Chapitre 10 : Tout le monde est cinglé, à part vous et moi, et quelquefois je me demande si vous ne l'êtes pas aussi ... **

-Harry ?

Je réponds ou je réponds pas ?

J'ai pas envie de répondre en fait, donc, je réponds pas. Logique !

-Harry, youhou !

Ronnie, fait moi plaisir, laisse moi dormir ! Aujourd'hui ne s'annonce vraiment pas bien, alors s'il te plaît, va voir dans le lit d'à côté si j'y suis ! Non seulement ce matin, j'ai un cours d'occlumencie avec ce cher Sevie, mais en plus, cet après midi, il y a les essais de Quidditch que je dois accessoirement diriger et pour couronner le tout, Cassy sera présente !

J'ai le trouillomètre à zéro avant même d'être sorti du lit, c'est un comble, non ?

-Harry, je sais que tu dors pas je viens de te voir te marrer !

Merde, dîtes moi pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que mes propres conneries-pas-drôles me fassent rire ?

-Allô ? Chantonne t'il en s'approchant

-Y'a du brin dans l'tuyau... Je marmonne en guise de réponse, en remontant ma couette jusque part dessus ma tête.

Il éclate de rire et tire d'un coup sec la couette que je viens de rabattre sur ma tête. Mais niaaaaaan ! Dodo ! Ron, couché !

-Quand je pense que c'est ce loir à lunettes que les gens prennent pour leur héros sauveur du monde ! Dit il en riant à l'adresse d'une illustre tierce personne que je n'ai point l'honneur de pouvoir admirer pour cause de je-suis-présentement-tourné-vers-le-mur-occupé-à-maudire-mon-meilleur-copain-jusqu'a-la-dixième-génération.

-Cruelle désillusion...

Voix de Seamus.

-... Lorsqu'ils découvriront qu'en réalité...

Voix de Dean.

-... leur héros sauveur du monde aux allures d'oreiller sur pattes...

Voix de Neville. Oh purée, les trois bonnes fées penchées sur le berceau de la belle au bois dormant.

-... a péri noyé dans d'atroces souffrances...

Oh putain de merde, la belle au bois dormant, elle sent le coup foireux !

-Les meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecs !!

Ils m'attrappent à bras le corps : Seamus et Neville par les jambes et Ron et Dean par les aisselles et me soulèvent sans ménagement. Non non, je ne suis pas d'accord, je proteste énergiquement ! REPOSEZ MOIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Viens dire bonjour à Tata Baignoire !

-Tu peux courir, Tata Baignoire ! Oh putain, Ron, repose moi et je te jure que tu seras une semaine sans pouvoir t'asseoir !

-Oui, sauf que tu peux courir pour que je te repose, Dessous de bras à la noisette !

Je me débat comme un beau diable mais ils ne lâchent pas prise, les bougres ! Oh non, ils m'entraînent vers la salle de bain ! Et Neville qu'est partit dedans en éclaireur, pour..... NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN PAS CAAAAAAAA !!!

-Pitié, j'ai pris un bain hier soir !

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Ryry !

-Tu m'appelle encore comme ça et je te bote le cul jusqu'a la dynastie Ming !!!

-Et cinéphile avec ça ! Un réplique de "Rush Hour", wahou...

-Grrrr, re-po-sez-moi !!!

-Niet ! d'ailleurs, c'est prêt !

PLOUF !

-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GLACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!

Oh putain, oh putain, oh putain, je vais les MASSACRER ! Je sors de la baignoire en quatrième vitesse et, avant qu'ils n'aient pu esquisser un geste pour se défendre ( faut dire qu'ils sont trop occupés à essayer de retrouver leur respiration au milieu de leur fou rire pour ça ), j'empoigne Ron et Seamus par le col et les précipite dans la baignoire pleine d'eau glacée que je viens de quitter.

-HARRY OH PUTAIN C'EST FROID !!

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid euh !! Je chantonne avec un indicible plaisir, tandis que Neville en est à se rouler par terre.

Et, cerise sur le gâteau de ma p'tite vengeance, je sors en quatrième vitesse et les enferme dans la salle de bain.

-Je file à Tombouctou et je vous ouvre ! Je crie avant d'enlever précipitamment mon pyjama mouillé et de me sécher précipitamment.

Je suis déjà en retard avec le sieur Roguinou, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Une fois sec, je sors en courant et, arrivé au portrait de la grosse dame, je pointe ma baguette en direction des dortoirs en marmonnant un vague "Alohomora". Niek niek, bien fait pour leur poire !

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Rendez-vous vendredi prochain à la même heure, Potter !

Et vlan que-je-te-claque-la-porte-au-nez-de-ton-élève-préféré. Mais euh, t'es missant, Servilo ! Ben quoi, c'est vrai, après tout je me suis appliqué ! Le pire, c'est que ça m'est utile ces fichus cours d'occlumencie ! Je ne fais même plus de cauchemars. Enfin, presque plus... ( Ron qui me poursuit en gueulant "Je veux des noisettes", ça compte pas. )

Passablement en rogne et nauséeux, je me dirige en traînant les pieds vers le dortoir, pour y prendre mon balai et ma robe de Quidditch. Merlin, je n'ai absolument aucune espèce d'ombre de début d'esquisse d'idée de la façon dont je vais m'y prendre pour diriger ces putains d'essais. Les quatres année ou j'ai joué, l'équipe n'a eu aucune séléction à effectuer, et l'année dernière, cette... euh... je préfère ne pas employer le mot que j'ai à l'esprit... d'Ombrage m'avait empêché d'y assister. Je ne sais donc vraiment pas comment ça marche.

Décidémmment, vive le Ministère qui vient m'emmerder jusque sur le terrain de Quidditch....

-Hello, capitaine !

-Pitié, Ron, fout moi la paix....

Il éclate de rire et me donne une grande claque dans le dos avant de se ranger à ma hauteur et de marcher avec moi vers le stade. Il sifflote un air qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à remettre le doigt dessus...

Un silence.

Un autre.

-Harry, t'es sûr que ça va, mon dessous de bras préféré ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, ça va pas du tout...

-Trois fois cinq ?

-Douze...

-Bon, ça va, il y a encore de l'espoir... A propos, comment va Charlye ?

-Aussi bien que moi, je suppose...

-Elle ne va pas venir aux essais ?

-Aucune idée...

-Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, Harry ?

-Quoi ?

-Un proverbe Taoïste.

-Dis toujours.

-"_Si demain, après ta victoire de cette nuit, te contemplant nu dans ton miroir, tu te découvrais une seconde paire de testicules, que ton coeur ne se gonfle pas d'orgueil, ô mon fils, c'est tout simplement que tu es en train de te faire enculer."_

Deux éclats de rire retentissent dans les couloirs.

-Mais quel rapport avec moi ?

-Aucun. Je voulais te faire rire alors j'ai sorti la première connerie qui me soit passée par la tête.

-Ron ?

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-J'ai peut être la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, comme dirait une certaine brune que je ne nommerais pas, mais tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami pour rien, dessous de bras de mon coeur.

Il sourit. Moi aussi. Nous poussons la porte du hall, et nous dirigeons a grand pas vers le stade pour vaincre le froid coupant. Le moral est revenu. Et largement, même.

-T'en veux un aussi de proverbe ?

-Pourquoi pas. Toïste, celui là aussi ?

-Nian, Potterrien.

-Oulà, je m'attends au pire alors...

-_"Tout le monde est cinglé, a part vous et moi. Et quelque fois, je me demande si vous ne l'êtes pas aussi..."_

-Elle est là, Harry. Sur les gradins.

-Je l'ai vue, Ronnie chéri. Allez, à ton poste, les essais vont commencer.

Tout le monde est là. Même les candidats sont bien en rang d'oignons. Le stress s'est envolé. Les conneries aussi, pour une fois. Je n'ai plus rien en moi qu'une immense paix intérieure.

_Bonne chance, Harry. Tu t'apprêtes à passer un des tests les plus importants que tu auras jamais à passer._

Merci, maman.

_La vie n'est pas rose tous les jours, mais garde l'espoir. C'est la seule chose que personne, pas même Voldemort, ne pourra jamais t'enlever. Et n'oublie jamais que nous vivons dans ton coeur._

Merci, papa.

-HARRY, T'ES LE MEILLEUR !!!!!

Et merci aussi à toi, Charlye, qui m'encourage du haut des gradins, sans te soucier de ta mère adoptive qui se moque doucement de toi. Toi que j'aime et qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur la vie, la vraie _( nda : Auchan... Ok, bon d'accord, c'est pas le moment, je me la ferme. )_

-Capitaine, regardez, on a des spectateurs !

Charlye, Cassiopée, Hermione, et Remus.

Merci Remus.

J'enfourche mon balai et me tourne vers les joueurs. Mes joueurs.

-Allez, c'est parti !!!

Et tout se déclencha. Plus personne ne pensait à lui. Toute l'équipe était devenue une seule et même entité. Nous avions fusionné avec l'élément air et le monde avait cessé d'exister autour de nous.

_.J'aime la vie, même si la vie ne m'aime pas toujours. Je donnerai un but à ma vie et je m'y tiendrais jusqu'au bout, pour ceux que j'aime et qui m'aiment aussi._

_Merci_


	11. Mince, 'chais plus quoi dire, du coup

Je sais, mon retard est impardonable. Et je n'ai qu'une excuse : le manque d'inspiration qui tardait à débarasser le plancher et la flemmengite chronique bien installée qui a quand même finit par jarreter, puisque voici déjà le 11e chapitre de _"Cassiopée"._

Dans ce chapitre, Remus et Cassiopée passent vraiment pour des gosses, mais que voulez vous, ils ont 20 ans et plus de conneries à rattraper. Ils faut bien qu'ils remplissent leur quota, les pauvres chous, lol.

**Disclaimer : **Rowling m'a tout piqué ! Harry, Remus et tous les autres m'appartiennent et elle se fait du fric sur MES idées ! Nan, je rigole, mais c'est beau de rêver, non ?

Merci à **GabrielleTrompeLamor**t et **Lisandra** de m'avoir aidée à ajuster ce chapitre ! Merci les filles, vous aime !

**Chapitre 11 : Mince, 'chais plus quoi dire, du coup...**

Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle, ma marraine, quand même. Je la fixe bien dans les yeux. Face à face avec celle qui fut la meilleure amie de ma mère et la soeur jumelle de Sirius.

Celle qui aime Remus et que Remus aime ( Quand est ce que tu vas te décider à la demander en mariage, tête de cul ? ).

Celle que me regarde présentement comme si j'était la plus belle chose qu'elle est jamais vue.

Celle que les autres regardent avec un sourire bienveillant et sincère.

Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle.

Presque aussi belle que ma mère.

Maman, as tu vraiment vécu sept ans avec Cassidy Belgarde, mon professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

_Oui, mon chéri. De là haut, je vous regarde, et de là haut, ton père se moque de moi parce que je pleure de joie, alors que cet imbécile ne vaut pas beaucoup mieux..._

Je vous aime, bordel. Tous. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je vous aime. Papa, maman, Sirius, Remus, Cassy, Charlye, Ron, Hermione....

Cassiopée aussi a les larmes aux yeux. Elles se tient devant moi, en souriant, les mains crispées sur sa robe.

Les larmes aux yeux.

Les larmes d'une étoile.

Peut être qu'après tout, j'ai vraiment une chance de connaître un jour mes parents ? Remus et Sirius m'ont fait découvrir cet être si étrange et pourtant si simple, si con et pourtant merveilleux qu'était mon père. Peut être que Cassy feras de même avec ma mère.

Elle tends une main timide vers moi. Nous ne sommes qu'a un mètre tout au plus l'un de l'autre. Chiottes alors, je en vais quand même pas me mettre à pleurer, non ?

Le choc.

Elle passe lentement deux doigts sur ma joue, puis, son autre mains vient se plaquer contre le deuxième côté de ma tête. Et moi, je reste là, à sourire comme un crétin.

-Tu es Harry...

Nan, tu vois, chuis Bruce Willis (1). Sans charres, Cassy, arrête de me fixer comme ça, ou je ne vais pas résister à la tentation de me jeter dans tes bras et de te pleurer dessus comme un gosse.

-Le fils de James et Lily...

Il pleut ou quoi ? J'ai pleins de gouttes qui coulent sur mes joues...

-Le filleul de Sirius... Mon filleul... Harry...

-Tu es ma marraine.

Je l'ai tutoyé sans réfléchir. Derrière, je sais que Hermione et Ron ont entraîné les autres vers le château, et que ne reste plus que Remus. Plus que Charlye. Plus que nous quatre. Les quatre rescapés. Ryry, Cassy, Charlye et Mumus.

Famille.

Est ce que nous formons une famille ?

-Harry, y'a tellement de trucs que j'aimerais te dire. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir devant moi le fils de Lily, celui que j'aurai tant voulu voir naître. Celui dont j'aurai tant voulu qu'il grandisse dans la paix et l'amour de ses parents. J'aurai tellement voulu être là pour toi, comme l'a été Sirius. Si tu savais tout ce qu'on m'a dit sur toi...

Elle ressemble tellement à son frère...

Et moi, gros mongol, je ne pipe pas un mot. Dessous de bras, dis quelque chose, bordel !

-Si on t'as dit que j'était un crétin mélodramatique, dessous de bras binoclard de son état, véritable aimant à emmerdes et complètement siphonné du bocal, alors c'est vrai.

Elle éclate de rire et abaisse ses mains pour les appuyer sur mes épaules. C'est pareil qu'avec Mrs Weasley. C'est pareil que ça ne l'était avec Sirius. C'est pareil que le ramponneau de Lupin fin juin. C'est chaud. C'est rassurant.

C'est comme un cocon.

C'est comme une maman.

C'est une famille.

Putain, ça y est, ce sont les grandes eaux. Tourne toi, Remus. Le Survivant pleure.

-Tu es bien le fils de ton père. Mais je sais que c'est blessant, ce genre de trucs. Tu es toi, Harry. Pas tes parents. Toi, seulement toi. C'est le temps qui fait de toi ce que tu es, pas ta naissance.

-Tu parles comme Dumbledore.

-Parce que ce qu'il dit est vrai. Si ma naissance avait fait de moi "moi", je serais... Je serais comme ma cousine Bellatrix, aujourd'hui. Et encore, elle aussi, c'est le temps qui l'a forgée. Oui, je sais que c'est elle qui a tué mon frère. C'est elle qui nous a enlevé Sirius a tous les trois.

-Et... Tu sais aussi_ pourquoi _il est mort ?

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et là...

_Profites en, fiston. Cassy n'en a pas donné souvent des étreintes pareilles._

Je profite, papa, je profite. Même plus, je réponds. Timidement, je passe mes bras autour de la taille de ma marraine et la serre moi aussi très fort contre moi. Je ne suis peut être pas un géant, mais j'ai pas mal grandi depuis quelques mois. résultat, nois faisons pratiquement la même taille. Ca fait bizarre de recevoir une étreinte aussi... maternelle... J'avais jamais eu droit à ça, avant, sauf avec Mrs Weasley...

Merde, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

Qui m'a changé mes couches, hein ? Pfff, allez, dis le maman, que t'avais envie d'échapper à la corvée ! Nan, je déconne ( pour changer ). J'ai ai tellement marre, si vous saviez.

Marre de tout ça.

Qu'est ce que c'est, d'abord, une vie normale ?

Pas une comme la mienne en tout cas...

-Il est mort parce que vous vous aimiez très fort, tous les deux. Murmure t'elle. Pas pour autre chose.

-Trop fort...

Elle s'écarte de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Dis pas ça, mon grand. Ne te rends pas coupable de sa mort. Ne pense pas qu'il a eu tort de venir pour te sauver. Tu dénigrerais l'amour qu'il te portait.

Je lève un sourcil.

-Crois moi, je le connaissais mieux que moi même. Nous étions jumeaux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Remarque qu'avec lui, il y avait plus de pire que de meilleur... Dis elle en fronçant les sourcils, d'un air mi-figue, mi-raisin.

J'éclate de rire, très rapidement suivi par Remus et Cassy.

-Les jumeaux de l'apocalypse, tu t'en souviens, Lunard ?

-Si je m'en souviens... Vous nous en avez fait voir de sacrées, à Lily, James et moi... Bande de cornichons, tiens !

-Si je me souviens bien, c'est surtout aux Serpentards qu'on en a fait voir de sacrées... Rogue doit encore avoir une cicatrice, quelque part un peu au dessus de sa fesse gauche...

Pitié, mes côôôôtes !

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

-Cassidy Belgarde, hein ?

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

-C'était le nom de mon personnage préfèrée dans les Bandes dessinées sorcières que je lisais quand j'était petite (2), dit Cassy en rougissant.

-Et Belgarde ?

-Un mix de "Belgrade" et "Belle garde".

-Uh ?

-Laisse béton....

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Est ce qu'un jour, tu pourras m'accepter ?

-HEIN ????

-Bien comme sa mère, çui là, pige jamais rien du premier coup...

-Juste le temps que ça monte au cerveau... Pourquoi je ne t'accepterais pas, hein ?

-Harry... C'est comme si je t'avais abandonné. Toi, tes parents, Remus... J'ai préféré suivre Ikki que de rester avec vous tous... Si j'était restée, peut être... Peut être que Sirius n'aurait pas été en prison... Peut être m'auraient ils accusée moi, et dans ce cas, c'est moi qui aurait été enfermée à Azkaban. Sirius aurait démontré mon innocence, et nous aurions pu vivre heureux, malgré la mort de James et Lily. Si j'était restée, tu n'aurait pas eu tant de problèmes, tu n'aurais pas eu une vie si seule, si dépourvue d'affection...

-Ey ! Arrête, je vais me remettre à chialer. Et puis tu sais, ne dit pas que j'ai eu une vie dépourvue d'affection, tu dénigrerais Sirius, Remus, les Weasley et toute cette grande illusion qu'on appelle Affection, justement, qu'il me portent... Je dit en lui tirant la langue.

Elle éclate de rire et me serre dans ses bras.

-Bien le fils de ton père, toi ! Je sais, je me répète.

-On me le dit souvent, t'excuse pas.

-Tu vole comme un Dieu, Harry. Sais tu seulement ce qu'aurais donné James et Lily pour être à ma place en ce moment ? Tu vole comme un Dieu et tu raisonne comme un fromage (3) ! Potter jusqu'a la moelle, pas vrai ? Harry, mon Harry, ne change jamais surtout.

-Mince, 'sais plus quoi dire, du coup...

-Ben dit rien, tête de saucisson sec !

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

-Remus ?

-Oui, Cassy ?

-Grrrr, tu le fait exprès ?

-Désolé... Tu disais ?

-Comment marche une adoption, chez les moldus ?

UH ???? J'ai mal entendu ou quoi ?????? Adoption ??????

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

-Epouse moi.

Mal entendu number two. Cassyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

-C'est le garçon qui demande ce genre de chose à la fille, d'habitude, tu sais, Cassy ?

Demi sourire de Remus John Lupin et air moitié furieux moitié moqueur de Cassiopée Ursa Black.

-Je t'emmerde, Lunard. Epouse moi.

-On ne s'est même jamais embrassés et tu me demande de t'épouser ?

-Tu me vexes, Remus. Tu as déjà oublié l'affaire "Garçon manqué" ?

-Oh...

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

-J'peux en placer une ?

-Je t'en prie, Charlye.

La brunette m'attrappe par le col et me roule un patin magistral, auquel je m'empresse de répondre. Lorsque ma blonde me laisse enfin respirer, nous regardons tous les deux Remus et Cassy avec amusement. Ils ont l'air passablement _shocking._

-C'est comme ça qu'on fait, en général. Dit Charlye en souriant d'un air espiègle.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

-Beuh, Harry, z'ont pas l'air d'avoir compris, t'as vu comment ils nous regardent ?

-Ah, les vieux... Pas vrai, Darling ?

-Oh yeah, Honey. Another demonstreicheune ?

Et re-palot-tout-beau. La vie est belle, Merlin, la vie est belle !

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

-Putain, Lunard, fais quelque chose, on ne vas pas se laisser doubler par deux mouflets ?

-Je ne.... euh....

-Remus !

-Roooooh, tu sais que tu m'énerve, toi ?

-Come on ! C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, mon chou ! Allez hop !

-Oh et puis zut !

Il s'approche d'elle et....

Waouh ! Oh purée, Remus, tu m'avais caché tes talents de Rouleur de palot ! Encore mieux qu'au cinéma !

-OUH LES AMOUREUUUUUUUUUUUX !!!!!

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

-Bordel de chiottes, tu m'a toujours pas répondu, toi ! Râle cassiopée alors qu'ils reprennent leur souffle.

Faut dire que leur marathon en apnée a duré au moins cinq minutes, montre en main.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était au mec de faire ce genre de demande.

-Vieux jeu !

-Epouse moi.

-Hmmm, chais pas...

-Autant pour moi...

-Oui.

-Content que tu soit d'accord avec moi.

-Mais nan, crétin. _Oui !_

-Toi mê... Attends... Oui... LE oui ?

-Rappelle moi ce que je fout dans tes bras, déjà....

-Oh Merlin.... Elle a dit oui....

-C'est à se frapper la tête contre les murs...

-Oui.... Pincez moi, je rêve.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres.

-OUAILLE ! Mais t'es cinglée, ça fait mal !

-Niek, niek, niek.

-Tu verras, quand on sera mariés, toi, tu ne perd rien pour attendre !

-Ouh, j'ai peur...

-Tu ferais mieux...

Et vas-y que je te me ré-embrasse passionément... Ah là là, c'est beau l'amour... Remarquez, si vous me dénichez un autre couple aussi cinglé que celui là, j'offre une bouteille de shampoing à Sevie. Cap' ou pas cap' ? Chiche, je tiens le pari !

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

-Dis, ça ne te frustre pas, toi, de les voir s'embrasser, comme ça, sans rien faire ?

-Pauvre choute...

-Arrête, ça me fait penser à la ratatouille !

-Uh ?

-Tu ne connais pas la Pastachoute ? (4)

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Un plat français...

-Pas besoin de nationalité pour s'aimer...

Qu'est ce que je disais ? La vie est belle.... Charlye je t'aime. La vie est belle.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes tous les quatre assis dans l'herbe du terrain de Quidditch, en train de rire comme des fous, de discuter de tout et de rien. Cassy a changé. Remus a eu un regard à mon intention qui signifiait bien ce que je pensais. C'est de nouveau notre Cassy qu'on a là.

La Cassy qui collait des droites à Rogue, des coups de polochons à son frère et à mon père. La Cassy qui consolait ma mère quand elle n'allait pas bien. La cassy qui faisait remonter les couilles dans le pantalon de Malefoy. La Cassy qui faisait craquer tous les mecs de Poudlard, tout en n'ayant d'yeux que pour son beau lycanthrope.

La vraie Cassy, quoi. (5)

Cassiopée Black, rien de plus.

-Ey, Remus, tu te rappelle du bal de Noël ? Pour les milles ans de Poudlard ? Quand Sirius a passé sa petite annonce !

-Oui ! Pour trouver une cavalière ! Oh là là, il était vraiment atteint, à l'époque... (6)

Charlye et moi avons du mal à retrouver notre respiration au milieu de toutes ces anecdotes. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas sentit si bien, jusqu'a ce que Cassy lâche la bombe...

-Remus, tout à l'heure, je t'ai demandé comment fonctionnait une adoption chez les Moldus. La marche à suivre, quoi.

Il fronce les sourcils, le Mumus. L'es pas le seul, d'ailleurs...

-Pourquoi donc ? Les démarches en ce qui concerne l'adoption sont bien moins complexes chez les sorciers que chez les moldus, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas...

-Il m'avait pourtant bien semblé que Pétunia et Vernon Dursley étaient des moldus, non ? Coupe Cassy avec un sourire en coin.

Je vais tomber dans les pommes, je vais tomber dans les pommes, je vais tomber dans les pommes...

D'ailleurs je dois faire une drôle de tronche, présentement, vu comment Charlye me regarde...

-Vu sous cet angle... Dit Remus avec un sourire.

Les étrangler ou leur sauter au cou ? Les assomer sur place ou les couvrir de fleurs ? Quel est le vieux crouton qui a prétendu que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ?

Soudain, un hibou se pose juste devant Cassiopée, dans un bruissement d'aile. Il tends une patte à laquelle est attachée une drôle d'enveloppe.

Ma marraine blêmit en voyant la lettre. Elle la détache en tremblant, et j'ai le temps de voir un unique mot tracé à l'encre noire sur le papier. Un unique mot que souligne le dessin d'une rose rouge comme le sang.

Un mot, un seul.

Cassy.

-Cassy, qu'est ce que... ?

Elle regarde la lettre comme si le diable en personne était enfermé dans le carré de papier.

-MAMAN ! S'écrie Charlye en se redressant, les traits crispés.

Elle aussi fixe la lettre. Mais merde, qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?

-Une rose rouge...

-Cassy...

-Il est là, il est là... Sanglote Charlye.

-Qui ça ?

-_Lui_ !

-Mais qui, lui ?

-_Ikki...._

**Fin du chapitre**

°passe la tête°

Tomates ou pas tomates ?

°pleins de tomates volent vers l'écran°

Arg, tomates !! Aux abris !!!!!!

Promis, la prochaine fois, le chapitre ne se terminera pas de manière aussi sadique !

_Willy : Berk, j'ai horreur des tomates ! Et puis de toutes manières c'est MOUA qui décide du degré de sadisme des prochains chapitres, niek niek niek !_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lisandra : **Lol, mais si, face à toi, il est aussi muet... qu'une carpe ! Bon d'accord, j'arrête avec l'humour vaseux. Merci de ta reviews et bizoux !

**Cricritine : **Merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil !

**Cissa : **Mwahaha, t'as laissé trois fois la même review, mais c'est pas grave , t'adore quand même ! Bizoux ma vieille !

**Jo Lupin : **Lol, mais c'est le but, ma chère, c'est le but ! Quoique, si vous mourrez en cours de route, j'aurai pas mes reviews... Ah nian, hein ! Mourrez pas surtout ! Lol, merci d'être passé, ma soeur du 5e âge, lol.

**Cally : **J'espère que comme tu n'as pas eu ce chapitre ci en avance, tu revieweras ! Lol, je rigole, fais ce que tu veux, ma zamie ! Mdr j'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plu que le précédent ! ( Peut être pas au point de te soulager devant ton ordi, mdr, mais bon ). Allez, zoubis et à la prochaine !

**Kestrel Chan : **Ah moi aussi je dois te demander pardon, ça fait méga longtemps que j'ai pas reviewé ta fic "Lettres", mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment. Promis, dès que je peux, je laisse une review à chaque chapitre que j'ai manqué ! Tant mieux si tu aime le couple Harry/Charlye parce qu'il va durer, croit moi ! C'est vrai que j'ai presque fait apsser Ron pour quelqu'un de sensible, mais bon, un meilleur pote reste un meilleur pote, Ronnie ou pas. C'était pour les besoins scénaristiques :p. Héhé, et pour Fils des anges, ne t'en fais pas, elle a été reprise par Jo, bourrée de talent !

**Auzzy : **Oui, la vie est belle comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre ! Merci de tes encouragements, t'es super aussi !

**Fofolleuh : **No comment, mdr.

**Caliméra : **Ma cops, ZE RETURN ! Mwahaha ! Chuis d'accord avec toi, Pennac au pouvoir ! C'est le meilleur avec Dudu ! ( Dumas de mon coeur... ) Pauvre poulets, je les plains, tout ce que tu doit leur en faire voir depuis que t'es installée près de chez eux, lol. Moi aussi je marque des conneries, sauf que les miennes elles font pas rire, lol. C'est des conneries tristes. Et pis l'eau glacé, je connais, cette mésaventure est inspirée d'une des miennes... ( Nico, va te cacher, lol ). Bros kiss et merci du fond du coeur d'être passée !

**Alinemcb54 : **Chef d'oeuvre ? Ey, exagère pas non plus, mdr. Cette fic est une immense connerie que j'écris pour soigner mes idées noires, lol. Smile and positive, comme tu dis. Bizoux

**Théalie : **Si, tout plein de citations, lol. Si t'en veux d'autre, mail moi, je te les enverrai ;)

**Gh()st : **Je continue, je fais que ça, lol. Merci d'être passé !

**Eiream : **OK, j'avoue, le coup du Auchan, c'était vraiment vaseux, lol, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! Désolée, mdr. Moi aussi j'aime les cons du genre de Harry, ils sont cons sans l'être, lol. J't'adore aussi, ma grande cacahuète !

**EiPhoSennA : **Le moral, c'est comme les montagnes russes. Ca monte et ça descends. Présentement, il monte. Mais je sens que lundi, il va redescendre aussi, sec, lol. la vie n'est pas facile, mais on en a qu'une, alors autant ne pas la gâcher en lamentations. Merci beaucoup pour tes phrases, elles m'ont bien fait rire ! Et oui, ta modeste review, comme tu dis, m'a bien faite rire ! J'ai adoré, merci du fond du coeur !

**Mietek : **Lol, on arrête pas de me dire que mes blagues font rire, mais moi je trouve ça plat et vaseux à faire larmoyer un chacal, lol. Merci de rire à mes conneries et d'y répondre !

**Idéfix61 : **Merci beaucoup !

**Lilouthephoenix : **Merci, ta review m'a faite énormément plaisir ! Comme ça ma fic est ta préférée ? Mais tu n'exagère pas un peu ? Y'a telleemnt de fics meilleures que la mienne sur ce site ! Te contente pas de mes conneries, va. Elles en valent pas la peine. Et pas de danger pour ma tête, elle est bien accrochée, mwahaha ! Merci beaucoup à toi !

**Notes de fin de chapitre**

(1) Oeil pour oeil, emprunt pour emprunt, ma cali-chou ! Désolée, je t'ai piqué ta blague avec Bruce Willis. Ey, le pipol, allez lire "Pensées" et "Antje", ça vous y fera réfléchir à deux fois quand vous regarderez votre nombril avant de regarder devant vous. Bravo, caliméra, t'es la meilleure. Mais ça je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit ;).

(2) Petit clin d'oeil à la BD _Witch_, un truc que je lisais encore il y a quelque mois. Cassidy en est un des personnages, et "Witch" signifie "sorcière" en anglais, lol.

(3) Copyright Dumas, mdr. C'est d'Artagnan qui sort ça à Planchet alors qu'il vient de lui exposer rigoureusement son point de vue. Autre coup de pub : Lisez la trilogie des Mousquetaires. C'est elle qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujour'dhui ( Bon OK, c'est pas un argument très convaincant, mdr )

(4) Ceci est évidemment un clin d'oeil à ma jumelle spirituelle Fofolleuh, alias Pastachoute, que j'adôôôôre et que j'embrasse très fort au passage ( avec un tit coup de porte en prime, non mais :p )

(5) Clin d'oeil, ze return. Je t'adore, Fifille, je le répèterais jamais assez !

(6) Toutes les péripéties des Maraudeurs, Cassy et Lily à Poudlard vous sont rapportées dans _Une belle amitié _;)


	12. Vos pires ennemis sont les amis que vous

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour l'un des derniers chapitres ( snif ), de Cassiopée. Et oui, malheuresement, snif, l'histoire est bientôt terminée....

**Petit message à Myamora Malefoy : **Feufeunet m'a sucré ta review, mais je me rappelle de tes revendications. Envoie moi un mail et on en parlera, OK ?

**Disclaimer :** A votre avis ?

**Remerciements :** Gabrielle Trompe La Mort, Fifille d'amour, qui a la bonté de me dire à chaque fois ce qui cloche ou pas dans mes conneries, j't'adore Fifille ;)

Dédié à Blacky et à ses amours avec le bô Cheilo Sanzo ;p

**Chapitre 12 : Vos pires ennemis sont les amis que vous avez trahis**

_-Il est là, il est là... Sanglote Charlye._

_-Qui ça ?_

_-Lui !_

_-Mais qui, lui ?_

_-Ikki...._

Je met un moment à réaliser l'impact réel de ces mots. Ikki... est... revenu... Ikki, le connard de proxénète qui a enlevé Cassy il y a vingt ans... Rondidjû d'rondidjû... Il est revenu... Ca monte au cerveau...

Cassy se redresse d'un bond, avec la mine d'un chat qu'on vient de jeter dans l'eau. Une frimousse paniquée, qui n'a qu'une envie : fuir le plus loin possible de toute la vitesse de ses pattes. Et Remus a l'air de ne pas savoir comment réagir.

D'abord la colère. L'imcompréhension. Le sentiment d'injustice. La panique, peut être. La panique et la peur. C'est ça. La peur. Nom de Dieu, ressaissez vous ! Ressaisissons nous ! Ressaisis toi !

Par l'imparfait du subjonctif !

Je me lève comme un furibard. Non non et brin. Y'a pas trente six solutions. _No panik lémèk_. Ca partira en saucisson sec live si il le faut, mais ça partira. Il partira. Ouais bon d'accord, j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

-Maman ?

Charlye, devenue soudain timide. Charlye complètement déboussolée. Charlye, que j'ai oublié le temps d'une seconde. Pardon.

Je m'agenouille près d'elle et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Pssssst, Ikki, non seulement tu fous ma marraine au tapin, mais en plus tu fais pleurer ma copine ? Toi et moi, je sens qu'on ne va pas être copains...

-Charlye ?

Elle ne pipe pas un mot. Je m'y attendait. Alors je la prends par les épaules et le la lève. Elle se laisse faire. Puis, je la conduis près de Cassy, et je lis leurs deux mains. Mine de rien, j'ai mon plan. Une fois que la mère et la fille sont bien amarées, j'attrappe la lettre que ma marraine tient négligement

-Harry ? Qu'est ce que... ?

Tranquillement, j'ouvre l'enveloppe et en sort un papier à lettre moldu, frappé de ce même emblème de la rose rouge. Apparement, il a un faible pour la mise en scène, le Ikki. Lamentable.

-Purée, tu parles d'une lettre !

-Quoi ?

Merde, j'ai parlé tout haut.

-Excuse moi, Cassiopée, mais euh... Une rose avec pour seul mot "Hure"... On a vu mieux comme lettre de menace. Il a trop regardé la télé ? je serasi tenté d'y croire, mais vois tu, niveau quantité de sitcoms débiles ingurgités, je le bat largement. Merci Big D. Et puis franchement, sa rose, elle est moche ! Il sait pas dessiner, ton mafieux.

Je la regarde après ma tirade, et elle a l'air beaucoup trop choquée pour répondre. Charlye a l'air d'avoir avalé un vibromasseur ( Sauf qu'on ne voit pas le fil... ) et Remus... Oh yeah, il est celui qui a le mieux compris mes conneries, puisqu'il semble prêt à rire. Relax, mon loup. Elle ne t'en voudras pas si tu laisse exploser la fuite de gaz.

-Harry, je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris la situation...

-Marraine adorée, ce n'est pas un hasard si je suis complètement perforé du crâne. Cinq fois que j'admire Tronche-de-serpent en direct live, bien en face. Cinq fois que celui ci manque de me transformer en boudin cuit. Cinq fois qu'il se fait laminer par une tierce personne venu me sauver à la dernière minute. Ey ! Fait pas cette tête là. Oui, je prends tout ça à la légère, mais non, ça ne passe pas au dessus du bonnet. Je sais ce que j'ai vécu. Je sais ce que c'est.

Inspiration, juste le temps de les laisser digérer.

-Putain, Cassy, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai peur d'Ikki. Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait et je sais que toi, tu a toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir peur de lui. Mais pas moi.

-Harry, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

-Vraiment ? Tu crois ça, toi ?

-Un gosse de 15 ans ne peux PAS être aussi...

-Intelligent ? Mignon ? Divin ?

-Blasé ! Tu ne peux pas être blasé comme ça face à tout ce... ce que tu as vécu.

Chiottes, l'aspirateur dans l'oeil fait son grand retour...

-Justement, si. Vous savez que vous parlez présentement a quelqu'un qui a démoli le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore il y a environ trois mois ?

Ils écarquillent les yeux. Surpise ou réprobation ?

_Ni l'un ni l'autre..._

-Vous savez que vous parlez à quelqu'un qui deviendras un meurtrier un de ces quatres matins ? Vous savez que vous parlez à quelqu'un qui est la cause de la mort de ses parents, d'un de ses camarades de classe qu'avait même pas demandé à vivre et de son parrain ? Merde ! Merde vous comprenez ? MERDE !

_#°£¤& !!!!!_

_Calme Lily, Calme...._

Ils ne reculent pas, alors que je m'y attendait. Niet. Ils restent là à me regarder avec une expression que je ne parvient pas à déchiffrer. Je respire un graaaaaaaaaaaaaand coup et je leur tourne le dos ( avec un p'tit effet de cape qui tournoie, non mais ! ) et fais mine de m'éloigner. Mais avant ( esprit de contradiction ), je ne peut pas m'empêcher de lancer une dernière ( hem, pas sûr ) connerie :

-De toute façon, que ça vous plaise ou pas, je vais lui désosser le croupion, à ce Ikki ! Qu'on soient tranquilles une bonne fois pour toutes ! Et si ça vous intéresse de venir avec moi... Vous avez tous un vieux compte à régler avec lui, non ?

Et je me barre en courant vers le château. je sais ou trouver Ikki. Cet imbécile adôôre la mise en scène. C'est ça, et moi j'adôôôre les sushis ! "Hure".

Nom scientifique de la Tête de Sanglier. Pf, et en plus il a de l'humour ! Je suis peut être un dessous de bras décoiffé du slip mais j'ai un cerveau et je m'en sers ! Bon, je suis déjà dehors, autant utiliser le passage de la Cabane Hurlante pour filer à Pré au Lard. Je file en courant vers le Saule Cogneur, évite une branche assassine et attrappe la première branche morte qui me tombe sous la main.

Derrière moi j'entends des bruits de cavalcade.

Super, on aura un public !

J'écrase le noeud de racine et aussitôt l'arbre s'immobilise. Cabane Hurlante, attention, passage d'animaux sauvages (1). Mouais bon d'accord, ça c'était il y a vingt ans. Passage de Dessous de bras déchaîné, ça va mieux ? Oh yeah, dégagez le passage, Harry fonce dans le tas ! J'ouvre le passage d'un coup de pied et m'engouffre dedans, la baguette pointée droit devant moi, en courant comme un dératé.

C'est l'esprit de vengeance.

Le même esprit de vengeance qui m'avait assailli il y a trois ans, dans cette même cabane Hurlante, avec Sirius. Je voulais le tuer. M'en rappelle, tiens. M'en rappelle très bien. Je le prenais pour un traître, la cause de la mort de mes parents. Mais non, à la place, j'ai découvert une âme torturée, un homme courageux. Un parrain. Ce n'était pas lui le traître, c'était cette enflure de Pettigrow.

Le traître à ses amis.

A croire que cette baraque est le lieu privilégié des traîtres. Ikki, qui a trahi le fac simili-amour de Cassiopée Black. Et lui, je vous garantit qu'il va payer. Queudver s'est fait la malle, mais ce soir, le playmobile restera là, je vous le garantit. C'est bête qu'Hermione ne soit pas là, je lmui aurait demandé quelle est la peine requise pour proxénétisme, dans le monde des sorciers...

Je hais les traîtres.

Ca y est, je suis arrivé devant la porte. Bon, prudence, il ne s'agit pas d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied et de me prendre un seau sur la gueule, par exemple. (2) Silencieusement, je pousse la porte et pênetre dans la pièce délabrée, ou Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue se sont transformés tant de fois...

-Qui est là ?

-Le chien du concierge.

Bon y'en a marre, toujours ces foutues conneries qui vous ruinent un effet dramatique !

-Qui est là ? Crie la voix, mais beaucoup plus fort.

Je prends une voix d'attardé mental.

-Mon précieux... (3)

-Je vais me fâcher !

-Sméagol ne veut pas faire de mal au hobbit jouflu...

-_Stupéfix !_

J'évite l'éclair rouge et me projète ainsi dans la clarté poussièreuse de la pièce, en plein jour.

-Qui est tu, toi ?

-Yeah, Mickeal va faire des babys avec Britney... (4)

Ey oh ! Range l'artillerie lourde, mon gars ! Nan, pas pointer baguette entre les deux yeux, pas bon ça... Oh et puis brin ! Je lève le bras en pivotant sur la gauche et lui attrappe le poignet, déviant la baguette vers le plafond, au moment un autre jet de lumière rouge en jaillit. Je suis peut être un ex-rachitique, mais faut pas t'y fier, mon gars. Je lui attrappe l'autre bras et l'oblige à reculer contre le mur. Pas spécialement grand, le mafioso, moi je vous le dit.

-Qui est tu, répète t'il, plus affolé ?

-Ton pire cauchemar... (5)

-Tu connaissais Cassy, hein ?

-Correction : je connais Cassy... (6)

-Tu m'énerves, gamin...

-Ch'crois pas, non...

Bouh, qu'il est moche, le Ikki, avec ses yeux jaunes de hyène et sa moustache à la mormoilneuh ! Franchement Cassy, tu devais déjà être bien shooté quand t'es partie avec _ça_...

Moche mais pas mou. Il profite que je tourne la tête vers la porte pour me repousser brutalement par terre, ou j'atteris sur les fesses. Il se précipite vers la porte, mais je lui balance un maléfice de croc-en-jambe en plein dans les pattes ! Décidément, il m'énerve de plus en plus, ce mec... Mais au moment ou je me relève pour me jeter sur lui et l'immobiliser au sol, j'aperçois juste à temps un éclat d'argent briller à sa ceinture et arrête mon mouvement.

Ce n'est pas un poignard comme j'aurai pu le croire à première vue, non, c'est une seringue. Plutôt une aiguille de seringue, éfilée et brillante, glacée et hideuse. Vision d'enfer. Vision de l'enfer dans lequel à vécu Cassy pendant 20 ans. Un enfer auquel elle n'a sans doute survécu que grâce à ses pouvoirs à sa formidable envie de vivre et de se venger. Sans doute la même qui avait permi à Sirius de ne pas devenir fou à Azkaban.

-Recule, marmonne t'il.

-Ch'crois pas, non.

Si il y a une chose que Dudley m'a appris, c'est bien l'art d'emmerder le monde, et les adultes en particulier.

Il se lève et brandit plus à vue la seringue, et c'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçois qu'elle n'est pas vide. Mais mon regard doit trahir la question muette que je me pose, car il sourit de ses dents blanches ( Il a au moins ça... ) et dit :

-C'est de la soude mon gars. Tu t'approches à moins d'un mètre, je t'injecte cette merveille sous la peau. Et je te garantit que cette fois, tu ne t'en relèvera pas. Le "Survivant", hein ? Dis moi, petit, as tu peur de la mort ?

-Ch'crois pas, non.

-C'était une lettre destinée à Cassy, pas à toi. Qu'est ce que tu fais là alors ? Tu me cherches ?

-Ch'crois pas, non.

_Fais gaffe, Harry, bordel ! _

_Ch'crois pas, non._

_C'est pas drôle, Lily..._

Bon, réfléchissement, Jean-Pierre ! Il faut prendre une décision _maintenant_ ! J'ai deux options : je reste là à attendre le dégel, ou bien je tente le tout pour le tout et je lui balance un éclair de stupéfixion à la gueule. J'ai ma baguette sortie, pas lui. Bref, j'ai l'avantage, du moins de mon point de vue... Mais comme dirait Jack, il faut attendre _"le bon moment"_... (7)

-Qui est tu, bon sang. Qui es tu à part le Survivant. Un idiot dont le hobby est de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

-Y'a de ça...

-Tiens, t'as changé de disque ?

-Il était rayé.

Respire, Harry. Garder son standing et ne pas se laisser dominer, c'est ça, le truc. Il est dit que je gagnerai cette joute verbale, et je la gagnerais, Nom d'une prophétie !

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Me demande t'il en réduisant ses yeux jaunes à deux fentes.

-Ce que je trouverais.

_Pas mal, celle là ! Bravo, Harry !_

Héhé, merci papa.

_Et tu l'encourages, toi !_

Niark !

-IKKI !

Yeaaaaaaaah ! Wonderwoman à la rescousse ! C'est qu'elle est impressionante, Cassy, avec ses cheveux lâchés ( c'est la 1e fois que je la vois avec les cheveux lâchés... ) et ses joues rougies par l'effort et la colère. Elle reprends son souffle à l'entrée de la porte et regarde Tronche-de-hyène avec des yeux flamboyants. Ses beaux yeux gris, les mêmes que Sirius. Le même regard voilé et hanté... La drogue a évidemment remplacé Azkaban, et je crois que la vue de la seringue est pour quelque chose dans ce coup d'oeil...

-Cassy, quelle bonne surprise.

Le ton est neutre, faussement blasé ( il crève de trouille, le Ikki ! Et pour cause, Remus-le-loup-garou vient de faire son entrée sur scène. Héhé, je t'adore, Lunard. )

Il s'est tournée vers elle, précisément, la seringue a la main et il la pointe sur elle. ben merci, ça fait plaisr de suciter autant d'attention. Nan, ch'crois pas, non. Le voilà, le_ bon moment_...

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Ikki ?

-Je me suis dit que tu devais crever d'envie de me voir... Après tout, cela fait déjà trois mois au bas mot que tu n'as pas eu de ça...

Il agite la seringue sous son nez, et de l'autre, sort sa baguette magique. Merde, problème, si je neutralise une main, l'autre me tombe sur le poil. Grmbl, ou est cette fichue voix quand j'ai besoin de ses conseils ?

"Présente"

Super, bon, je fais quoi ?

"Tu fais signe à Cassy de l'occuper et tu t'approche suffisament près pour lui balancer un maléfice à bout portant."

Mouais, Bruce Willis fait son _come-back_, quoi...

Cassy fais signe à Remus de rester derrière et fais un pas en avant. Voilà pourquoi je ne bougerais pas, petite voix. Elle doit éradiquer son passé. Son passé de junkie qu'elle a fuit depuis toujours. Depuis qu'elle l'a quitté. Et elle seule peut le faire.

_"Oh, tu ne connais pas Potter comme je le connais, Bellatrix. Il a une faiblesse très marquée pour le mélodrame."_

Ouais, bon, ça va !

En tout cas Remus semble être arrivé à la même conclusion que moi, puisqu'il s'est tranquillement adossé au chambranle de la porte et regarde la scène avec intérêt.

-Allez, _Cassy_, je sais que tu en a envie...

Vos pires ennemis sont les amis que vous avez trahis. Souviens t'en, Ikki, avant de foncer dans le tas...

Il fait deux pas rapides vers elle, mais elle le chope au col et appuie très fort sur sa nuque, pour l'obliger à se courber en deux, puis elle attrappe la seringue et la laisse tomber par terre, et là, dans un geste théatral, elle la brise du pied. Ikki relève la tête ( du moins ce qu'il peut ) et regarde ma marraine avec étonnement. Cassy étire les lèvres dans un sourire carnassier et dit d'une voix tranquille :

-Ch'crois pas, non.

**--Fin du chapitre--**

Andromède : Bon alors, comme j'ai reçu beaucoup beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre 11 trèèèèèèèès contente et que je voulais absolument échapper à la corvée des RaR-barbantes-à-faire-et-pas-marrantes-à-lire, j'ai décidé de reprendre le système de "Putain, encore la chance" ( ma fic avec Fifille d'amour que j'aime ) et d'inviter les persos à répondre avec mouâ !

°roulement de tambour à la Shirley et Dino°

Andromède : Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleuresement mes deux personnages préférés, les animateurs de Canal-parents-mourrus, j'ai nommé....

°claquement de cymbales°

Andromède : JAMES ET LILY !!!!!

Lily : Bonjour à tous !

James : _Hi, Everybody !_

Andromède : °bave, bave°

Lily : Alors, euh... Andro' nous ayant gentiment demandé de l'aider à répondre aux reviews, nous nous sommes prêtés de bonne grâce à cet exercice...

James : °murmurant aux lecteurs° Dis surtout qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre aux reviews une par une, elle a horreur de ça -.-°

Andromède : ;p

Lily : Alors, Lisandra ( Andro : J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances ), l'auteur me fait dire qu'elle te remercie d'être passée et qu'elle n'est vraiment pas prête d'arrêter avec l'humour vaseux

James : Caliméra ( décoiffée, azimutée et rêve de trucider ses profs )... Ah chouette, une décoiffée, comme moi ! Mémé te fait presque croire au grand amour ? Ah mais ça existe, si si, je te jure ! regard en coin vers Lily Tu aimes les couples Remus/Cassy et Harry/Charlye ? Ben, tu sais, depuis près de vingt ans que Remus et Cassy se tournent autour, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour !

Lily : °très contente que sa meilleure amie ai trouvé l'amour°...°très contente que son fils vive sa première histoire sérieuse°

James : Dis, dis, dis, Andro', je peux dire quelque chose à Caliméra qui n'a rien à voir avec les RaR ?

Andromède : °béate d'admiration devant ses deux héros° Tout ce que tu veux !

James : prends une grande inspiration JE M'ADORE DANS TA FIC _"ANTJE" _! Si si, je te jure, pour moi, je suis le _vrai _James !

Lily : °moqueuse° Naaaaaaaan, sans déc' ?_ Attends, j'ai un doute... On m'aurait pas refilé une copie des fois ? _

James : Comment expliquer ? Enfin, ton James il est vraiment con, prétentieux, un tantinet maladroit, mais d'un autre côté, c'est un type bien ! °cherche ses mots° Androoooooo, j'arrive pas à m'expliquer T.T !

Andromède : T'inquiète mon Jamesie, je suis sûre que la merveilleuse personne qu'est Caliméra ( °en admiration devant son auteur préférée° ) a parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais dire ! ( En considérant que c'est moi qui fais parler les personnages, James vient d'exprimer ce que je pensais au sujet du James de ta fic, ma grande ;), pour moi, c'est le _vrai_ ! )

Lily : Jo Lupin te fait dire qu'à ce rythme là, elle sera morte de rire avant la fin de la fic ! Héhé, Jo, je crois que tu n'est pas la seule , en effet, l'auteur est passablement écroulée sur son clavierà chaque nouveau chapitre qu'elle écrit ;p.

Andromède : °happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy° °grand sourire°

James : Je suis bien de ton avis, le Ikki ne fera pas ( et n'as pas fait d'ailleurs ), long feu, lol.

Lily : Le dessous de bras ne sera à court de conneries que lorsque l'auteur elle même sera à court, et donc, tu comprends bien que ça ne risque pas d'arriver ;p

Andromède : Mais euh é.è ! Avouez quand même qu'il a de qui tenir, le dessous de bras, non ?

James et Lily : ;p

Lily : Théalie te complimente sur tes citations...

Andromède : Y'a vraiment pas de quoi, étant donné que dès que j'en vois une qui me plaît, je la note immédiatement dans un fichier spécial sur Word ( un jour, je vous dirais peut être d'ou viennent certaines -.-;;;; )

Lily : °finit de lire la review°... °moment de silence°

Andro' et James : Quoi ?

Lily : Elle demande également si Harry nous entends réellement O.o ?

Andromède : -.-°°° Pas facile de répondre à ta question, Thealie... J'ai déjà dis en début de fic que quand j'écrivais, je me lâchais totalement, sans souci des conventions. Peut on dire que l'impossibilité d'entendre des morts...

James et Lily : è.é

Andromède : ... dans sa tête est une convention ? Je ne sais pas. Pour moi, quand j'écris, il les entends bel et bien, mais après, tu est libre de croire ce que tu veux !

James et Lily : °pas contents°

Andromède : Quoi ?

James : Essaie toi, de voir une auteur britannique s'acharner sur ton fils et ne rien pouvoir y faire è.é !!

Lily : °se calme et reprends sa lecture° Gh()st, Kestrel, et Kira-303 t'envoient des reviews d'encouragements et de compliments...

James : Ainsi que Cricritine, Eiream...

( Andromède : Recitification, le Viggo il est à MOI ! Enfinn si tu veux, je te laisse Viggo, et moi je prends Aragorn )

Lily : Lilouthephoenix, Cissa, Alinemcb54...

James : Cc Johnson, Kritari et Krystal.

Andromède : °toute rouge d'avoir autant d'encouragements° Merci les filles, je vous aime, je vous adore, c'est grâce à vous que j'arrive à continuer, et franchement, je ne mérite pas autant de compliments ! #.#

James et Lily : explosent de rire

Andromède : Uh ???

Lily : Apparemment, une paire de lecteurs t'ont bombardée de tomates à la suite de la fin de ton chapitre 11 !

James : Cowéti, EihpoSennA...

( Andromède : Ta muse ??? Eeeeeeeeer... °rougit très fort° )

James : Une certaine Fofolleuh t'as même envoyé deux reviews ainsi qu'une porte, apparemment O.o

Andromède : C'est une petite tradition entre nous, on se prouve notre amour mutuel à coup de portes °re-balance la porte sur Pasta', ainsi qu'une bouteille de contre-coup° Je voudrais pas trop t'abîmer, Jums, j't'aime trop pour ça ;p

Lily : Loulou31 te dit qu'elle adore ta version des Maraudeurs et qu'elle trouve génial l'idée que Sirius ai une jumelle !

James : °très occupé à inventer des moyens de torture pour tuer une certaine JKR°

Andromède : Merci beaucoup, la miss, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ;). En effet, Ikki est un mafieux, mais un mafieux américain. D'accord, Ikki n'est pas plus un nom d'amerloque qu'un nom italien, mais c'est le nom d'un personnage de _Saint Seiya_ que j'aime beaucoup, alors je l'ai repris ;p

James : Cally, sache que Mémé ne lis plus _Witch_ depuis une paire de numéro, étant donné que le portefeuille ne suivait plus...

Andromède : Ey, chut, faut pas le dire ! C'est surtout que je n'éprouvais plus le besoin de suivre leurs aventures, même si cette BD est toujours une chouette source d'inspiration pour les noms ;p

Lily : Et puis apparemment, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir apprécié le moment des patins, Cally le côté fleur bleue reprends le dessus

James : Et puis, Italienne-préférée-de-l'auteur, je pense que tu auras bien du mal à détronner Dumas dans son esprit, pour elle, il reste "l'inégalable, le maître incontesté"

Andromède : °cours après Athos et d'Artagnan°

James : Dis, Lily ?

Lily : Oui, mon chéri ?

James : Qu'est ce que Gabrielle fait dans les revieweurs ?

°Gabrielle Trompe-La-Mort surgit de nulle part en petite tenue, une couette enroulée autour de sa taille°

Gabrielle : Je vous explique, j'ai les chapitres de mémé en avant-première ( et elle a les miens pareillement ), mais là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre une petite review quand même !

Andromède : °arrête de courir après les deux mousquetaires et envoie plein de bizoux à fifille°

°Sirius surgit lui aussi d'on-ne-sait-où, en boxer, et vient reprendre Fifille pour la réemmener dans la chambre°

Sirius : °fait un clin d'oeil à James et Lily au passage°

James : Je me disais bien aussi qu'ils devaient être trop occupés, ces deux là...

Lily : Andro' ?

Andromède : °revient s'assoir à l'ordi° Oui ?

Lily : On a finit de répondre aux reviews !

James : Donc on va retourner là haut, retrouver la Gigentesque Enflure, mais on ne vous dit pas adieu pour autant, car l'auteur vous réserve une petite...

Lily et Andro': °baillonnent James avec leurs mains°

James : Humpf !

Andromède : Chut, pas de spoilers !!! Bizoux à tous les gens, j'espère que vous avez aimé ces RaR un peu spéciales, et je vous remercie encore une fois pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, continuez surtout ! I LOVE REVIEWS !

°James et Lily vont s'enfermer dans la chambre voisine de celle de Gabrielle et Sirius°

°Andromède retourne à sa poursuite d'Athos et d'Artagnan°

Tous : Kiss, à la prochaine ;)

* * *

(1) Quand j'ai servi cette connerie à Fifille sur MSN, il m'a quand même fallu cinq minutes pour capter qu'elle était justifiée : le panneau du code de la route pour le passage d'animaux sauvages, c'est un cerf, non ? ;p 

(2) Si mon bêtisier HP personnel vous intéresse, mailez moi, je vous l'enverraît ;)

(3) Alors là vous imaginez Harry avec la voix de Gollum, mwahahaha !

(4) J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fan de Mickael Jackson ou de Britney Spears dans le coin, glurps...

(5) Cette fois ci, faut voir ça avec la voix de Mushu, dans "Mulan", xpdr.

(6) Je suis plus à ça près côté Disney, pas vrai ?

(7) J'ai vu _"Pirates des Caraïbes"_ le jour du réveillon


	13. Le chapitre maudit

Bienvenue dans le Chapitre maudit de Cassiopée, mwahahahaha ! Vous êtes prévenus, les gens, sortez la boîte de Kleenex pour la fin...

**Disclaimer :** Tout à la killeuse de Sirius

**Remerciements :** Fifille, je t'adore toujours autant, merci de me donner ton avis sur mes bêtises et de me souffler mon texte quand je sèche !

Dédié à personne, ça vous portrait malheur, lol. N'oubliez pas le flacon d'eau bénite en passant !!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le chapitre maudit**

-Attention en dessous !

-Charlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye !

BAM !

Scrogneugneu de scrogneugneu de pétard de merdeuh... Je me masse le crâne en grognant, tout en mitraillant Charlye du regard. Et elle, debout au milieu d'un capharnaüm de bouquins hétéroclites éparpillés autour d'elle. C'est marrant, on dirait qu'elle vient juste de faite tomber la pile qu'elle avait dans les mains... Ouaisn eh ben elle l'a fait ! Et sur ma tête, en plus.

N'empêche que je ne peut pas m'empêcher de me marrer en la voyant fixer la pointe de ses chaussures, les mains derrière le dos, rougissante et se tortillant comme une enfant prise en faute.

-Excuse moi, pas fait exprès... Marmonne t'elle.

-Mouais, n'empêche que tu viendras pas te plaindre si je suis moins beau avec une bosse en plein milieu du front...

Elle lutte un instant.

_Ca va péter..._

Elle gonfle les joues.

_Ca va péter..._

Elle plisse les yeux.

_Ca va péter, je vous dis..._

_Oui, bon, ça va, on a compris, James !_

Et ça pète.

-Mouhouhouhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahihihihihihihihihuhuhuhuhuhouhouhou...

_Ca a pété..._

_Ben alors, tu me râle pas après ?_

_Ah, les femmes..._

-Harry, Charlye, vous avez fini ?

-Hihihihihouhouhou, Cassyhihihihihi...

-Ben...

-Pfffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

-Charlye a trouvé les livres nécéssaires...

-Mouhouhouhouhouhiihihihihihihihihihihihi, ouihihihihihihi, j'ai trouvéhéhéhéhéhéhé...

-Ce sont les livres par terre, là ? Qu'est ce qui leur ai arrivé ? Vous savez que même si je suis professeur, Mme Pince peut me tomber sur le poil ?

-Et Harry, qu'est ce que tu as sur le front ?

-Pitiéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé, pfouhahahahahahahaha, je vais mourihihihihihihihihihir...

-La hyène ici présente a juste trouvé le moyen de me laisser tomber la pile de bouquins sur la gueule, faites pas gaffe...

-Mwéhéhéhéhéhéhéhet j'en suihihihihihihihi fièèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèreuh... heuheuheu...

-Adoption... Adoption... Mouais, je suppose que ça n'ira pas si je cherche dans les "W"...

-Toujours aussi nul, mon loup...

-Tu disais pas ça hier soir...

Je vois les épaules de Charlye tressauter, et je m'empresse de lui appliquer ma main sur la bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne reparte dans une nouvelle sénace de fou rire. En plus, j'ai déjà bien du mal à me retenir tout seul, voyez vous ! Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, j'aurai même plus besoin de faire mes abdos à ce rythme là !

Adopté... j'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Hier, juste après que Ikki ai été emmené par les Aurors, Cassy et Remus sont venus me prendre dans un coin de la cabane Hurlante. Charlye a un peu râlé, c'est vrai que c'était bien crade depuis la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait du faire le ménage... Mais cassy et remus avaient échangé un regard, et cela avait suffit à la faire appliquer l'expression "Muette comme une tombe".

Cette cabane, elle est un peu un sanctuaire de notre histoire à tous... Lieu de réunion des maraudeurs, Lieu de ma première rencontre avec Sirius et de l'élucidation du mystère de la mort de mes parents... Lieu de l'éradication d'Ikki...

Et aujourd'hui, je peux ajouter à la liste :

Lieu de l'annonce de ma future filiation.

Laissez moi deviner, trop de mots savants pour vous ?

En gros, c'est dans cette baraque à la noix qui craque de partout que Cassiopée et Remus m'ont officiellement annoncé qu'ils allaient m'adopter. Ouaip. Harry, Charlye, Cassiopée et Remus. Famille éclopée, rescapée maintes et maintes fois de Voldy et ses embrouilles... Mais on s'en remettra. Ensemble, à quatre. Deux couples aussi déjantés l'un que l'autre.

Deux gars, deux filles.

Charlye et Mon loup.

Ouais, jeu de mots débile, je sais.

Adopté.

Je vais avoir des parents, officiellement.

Harry James Potter Lupin.

Oui, car nos deux tourteraux vont se marier. Non seulement ils le veulent, mais en plus il le doivent, si ils veulent avoir un jour une chance de pouvoir s'occuper de nous, Charlye et moi. Moi, a plus forte raison : on ne confie pas le Survivant comme ça à un lycanthrope. ( Merci à cette connasse d'Ombrage et ses traités antis-loup-garous... Grrr, soyez sûrs que celle là, elle a pas intérêt à me croiser dans la rue, la nuit... ). Cassiopée Lupin, ça sonne bien, non ?

-J'ai trouvé ! S'exclame soudain Remus.

-DE QUOI, DE QUOI, DE QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi? Couine Cassy ( "Putain, elle couine fort, elle", "Toi, ta gueule !" ) en se jetant sur Remus par dessus la table pour attrapper le bouquin en question.

-PROFESSEUR BELGARDE !

-Oups, désolée Mme Pince...

**xoxoxoxox**

-Bon, qui va sonner ?

-Pas moi ! Nous répondons en choeur, Charlye, Remus et moi.

-Rah, le courage des Gryffondors...

-T'en est une aussi, j'te f'rais dire au passage, ma vieille...

Cassy ouvre la bouche pour répliquer à son futur mari, mais elle la referme, visiblement à court d'arguments.

_Je l'aurai mal vue renier sa maison, quand même._

_Au diable les maisons ! Va me chercher un mouchoir, Jamesie, 'vais chialer.._

_Ben, pourquoi ?_

_Je crois que Cassy est pô la seule à être à court d'arguments..._

_Ch'crois pas non..._

_Tu vas pas recommencer, Lily ???_

Bon, c'est bien, cet abonnement à Canal-parents-mourrus, mais je trouve que mon cerveau est squatté par beaucoup de monde quand même.

_Tu nous aimes pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ?_

Mais si je vous aime, ralala... Mais, comment dire...

_T'es à court d'arguments, toi aussi, hihi ?_

-Maman, je te plains sincèrement...

-Uh ? Harry, t'es sûre que ça va ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles "maman" ?

Et merde...

-J'ai encore parlé tout haut ?

Charlye secoue la tête de désespoir, et Cassy et Remus arrêtent momentanément de se chamailler pour me regarder d'un oeil terne. Héhé, je crois qu'ils commencent seulement à mesurer les risques qu'ils prennent en me prenant avec eux.

Les pauvres, hinhin.

_Nous les abîme pas trop, quand même..._

-Soyez tranquilles, je vais trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès bien m'en occuper.

Re-silence... Oh là là...

-Harry...

-Il a fumé la moquette...

-Oui, ça va, je sais : "Mieux vaut se taire et passer pour un con que de l'ouvrir et prouver qu'on en est un". Je comprends le sens de la citation, maintenant...

-Bonjour, que puis je pour...

-Salut, Tante Pétunia !

Pardon, a pas pu résister, hihi.

-Ha... Ha...

-A... A... Apparemment, ça te fait plaisir de me revoir six mois avant la date prévue, n'est ce pas ?

Non, Harry, on explose pas de rire au pif de sa tante...

-Tu... Tu...

-Oui, mes aventures pour revenir ici on été assez tumulutueuses, malheuresement...

-Mais... Mais...

-Mécontente ? Ah oui, moi aussi je suis très mécontent de te voir ! Seulement, dans cette foutue procédure d'adoption, il est clairement stipulé que la signature des précédents tuteurs est obligatoire...

-Signature... Si.. Si...

-Si c'est pas une honte ? Ah mais oui, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! C'est une honte infâme !

_Fiston, fais vite, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, en plus, ta mère est en train de changer de couleur tellement elle rit, donc..._

-Adoption ? Signature ?

-Merdeuh, elle dit les mots en entier, je peux plus finir les phrases à sa place, dîtes, vous voudriez pas prendre le relais ? Je dis en me tournant vers les autres, qui sont bien trop occupés à calmer leur fou rire pour daigner lever le nez et me répondre.

-Je... Je vais chercher Vernon !

-Vernon ? S'exclame Cassy en se redressant, alors que la tante pétunia disparait dans le corridor du 4, Privet Drive. Il est toujours là cet hipopotame lobotomisé ?

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche pour ne pas exploser. Oh mon Dieu, et après c'est moi qui ai fumé la moquette...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ? Vous allez voir je vais...

Oh, l'hipopotame lobotomisé a pilé. Mon Dieu, c'est pas un hippo, c'est un Grotadmorv (1)...

-Yeah, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Potter...

-Salut, je m'appelle Quentin, 'chuis de Montargis... (2)

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Ton autographe, ô Roi des Hippos...

Le premier qui me traite d'irrespectueux, je le saigne.

Cassy s'avance résolumment, apparemment bien décidée à se faire reconnaître de l'oncle Vernon.

-Veeeeeeeeeeeern' ! Comment ça va ? S'écrie t'elle en lui tendant la main.

Remus s'avance à son tour, même si il est passablement mort de rire.

-Je t'ai toujours adoré, mon vieux, et je suis sûre que tu t'en souviens ! Seulement, comme viens de le préciser le fils de ma défunte meilleure amie ici présent, moi, Cassiopée Black ( ou Cassidy Belgarde, comme tu préfères ), te demande humblement ta signature sur cet humble formulaire humblement présenté par mes humbles mains à ton humble personne...

-Madame ! Si dans deux minutes vous n'avez pas quitté cette humble pelouse, je... Mais, et d'abord, d'où est ce que je vous connaît ?

Elle le reluque de haut en bas, un sourire digne d'une Serpentard aux lèvres.

-T'as pas perdu un gramme depuis tes 18 ans, dis moi...

C'est le coup de grâce pour Remus et Charlye, qui sont obligés de s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Oh yeah, j'en ferais bien autant, mais je sens que j'ai intérêt à ne plus l'ouvrir si je veux que l'entreprise réussisse.

Elle lui colle un formulaire moldu entre les mains.

-Persiste et signe, mon gars. Je ne t'en demande pas plus. t'es même pas obligé de lire, en plusn t'as vu comme on est gentils ?

-"Monsieur Remus John Lupin et Mademoiselle Cassiopée Ursa Black..."

-C'est nous, ça ! Dit Remus avec un grand sourire.

-Non, tu crois, mon loup ? Dit Cassy en allant s'appuyer contre lui en en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Yepa, plus eux, tu meurs. Cassy et Lunard, les deux rescapés de la Génération Maraudeur...

-"....ont demandé une procédure d'adoption concernant l'individu Harry James Potter, de nationalité anglaise, né le 31 juillet 1980..."

-Héhé, ça, c'est moi !

-Non, tu crois, mon dessous de bras ? Dit Charlye en venant se blottir contre moi et en me prenant la main.

-"... individu de sexe mâle, fils biologique de James William Potter et Lily Iris Evans épouse Potter, décédés le 31 octobre 1981..."

_Présents !_

_Non, tu crois, mon cerfinou ?_

_Et encore un surnom pourri, un..._

_Tu l'as dit, Corny !_

-"... réclamant les signatures respectives de Vernon Francis Dursley et Pétunia Primula Evans épouse Dursley..."

-C'est nous, ça, mon chéri ?

Rah, il casse la chaîne, il réponds pas, ce con. Pas grave.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressent de la gratitude envers eux.

Ils ont signé.

Merci.

-Bon, et bien... Au revoir... Marmonne la tante Pétunia.

-Tu ne dis rien, Vern' ? S'exclame joyeusement Cassy, en serrant les papiers d'adoption contre son coeur.

Il grommelle qu'il n'a rien à dire. Remus a alors un clin d'oeil à mon intention :

-Mieux vaut se taire et passer pour un con que de l'ouvrir et prouver qu'on en est un, Mr Dursley...

**xoxoxoxoxox**

-Mais où est ce que vous nous emmenez, bon sang de bon soir ? Râle Charlye.

Moi je ne dit plus rien. Je suis sur mon petit nuage.

Adopté.

Le rêve qui m'habitait depuis mon enfance, celui ou des parents lointains et inconnus viendraient me chercher, pour m'emmener loin de l'enfer du 4, Privet Drive.

J'ai maintenant une famille officielle, en plus de la famille de coeur.

La tête appuyée paisiblement sur le carreau du Magicobus, qui pour une fois ne danse pas la gigue en plein milieu de la route, un sourire passablement débile aux lèvres, je rêve. Je rêve à mon avenir, pour la première fois de ma vie.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, Voldemort peut aller se faire foutre.

Je m'appelle Droopy et je suis heureux. Haha.

-Nous avons des personnes à voir... Murmure doucement Remus.

-Qui ? Demande Charlye avec curiosité.

Elle, en tout cas, elle ne tient pas en place. Depuis que je suis son frère adoptif, elle est aussi exitée qu'une puce. Elle s'est accrochée à ma main et ne l'a plus lâchée, comme si elle avait peur que je m'envole. Et moi, je laisse faire en souriant bêtement, comme d'habitude.

J'ai pris le parti de me laisser faire.

-Des amis très chers, qui viennent de nous confier quelque chose d'extrèmement précieux.

-Leur numéro de carte de crédit ?

Ils pouffent de rire et Charlye s'agite, ses doigts toujours entremêlés aux miens. Je ne sais pas si nous resterons ensemble toute notre vie, ma belle, mais je sais que pour le moment, on est heureux comme ça, et c'est ce qui compte.

Est ce que je me marierai avec ma soeur ?

-Non, quelque chose de bien plus important que ça...

-Le fruit de leur amour...

Une chance que je regardais toujours bêtement par la fenêtre, et même que j'ai fermé les yeux, parce que je n'ai pas vu les trois regards emplis de douceur se tourner vers moi.

_Prenez en soin..._

**xoxoxoxoxox**

-C'est ici.

Godric's Hollow ? Uh ?

Charlye me traîne hors du bus par la main qu'elle n'a toujours pas lâché. La nuit commence à tomber sur ce petit village de campagne ou nous venons de débarquer. Cassy et Remus sortent leurs baguettes, et nous font signe de les suivre. Sur les routes, la nuit.

Une nuit de novembre, tiède pour la saison. L'été indien est là, et quelques papillons de nuit folâtrent autour de nous. pas envie de déconner. Juste envie de vivre. C'est juste à ce moment là que je réalise que je n'ai plus dit un mot depuis que l'oncle Vernon a signé ce papier.

-Dîtes...

Ils se tournent tous vers moi. Mince, j'engage la conversation, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. L'ouvrir ou passer pour un con ?

-En fait, je viens juste de ressentir un besoin soudain de vous dire à quel point j'aime la vie, et vous avec. Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça. Moquette ou pas. Merci.

Ils se contentent d'un sourire ému, et reprennent leur marche. Et je ne sais toujours pas ou nous allons.

_Laisse toi faire..._

-Voilà, c'est ici.

Nous sommes arrivés devant une petite grille en fer forgé. Remus l'ouvre d'un coup de baguette et s'écarte pour nos laisser passer, alors que la grille tourne en grinçant. Le faisceau lumineux de la baguette de ma marrain éclaire une pierre en marbre.

Une tombe.

Des tombes.

Un cimetière.

Bordel.

Celui ou reposait le père de Voldemort, Tom Jedusor premier du nom, et celui ci ne sont vraiment pas comparables. Autant le cimetière de Little Hangleton était froid, sinistre, et imprégné de la puanteur de la mort et de la douleur, autant celui de Godric's Hollow est calme et baigné de l'aura du souvenir. On dirait un jardin, avec toutes ces fleurs.

-Viens, Harry...

Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Et alors que je marche entre les tombes, Charlye me relâche la main. Elle semble me dire : "Je ne peut pas aller plus loin, tu t'apprête à pénétrer dans un monde qui n'appartiens qu'a toi, et que toi seul peut comprendre."

Je m'agenouille devant le tombeau que me désignent Remus et Cassiopée, et ravale la boule qui est en train de se former dans ma gorge. Comme il y a trois ans, un nom m'apparaît, éclairé par le faisceau tremblotant d'une baguette magique. sauf que là, ce n'est pas la baguette de Queudver, et ce n'est pas le nom de Tom Jedusor.

C'est celui de Lily Evans Potter.

-Maman...

Je tends une main tremblante vers la pierre grise, ou le nom de ma mère est gravé. La boule est sortie, et le vent frais sur mon visage me rappelle qu'il est tout humide de larmes. Plus rien n'existe pour moi. Je suis à côté de ma mère.

-Maman, maman...

Et je la sens, qui est là, tout près de moi. Comme si son fantôme venait de poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Pas froide et glacée, mais tiède, rassurante. Aimante comme seule une mère sait le faire. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprends le sens du mot "Maman".

-Je sais maintenant...

Du bout des doigts, j'effleure le marbre froid, je dessine sous mes doigts chacune des lettres du prénom et du nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Et au moment ou mon index se pose sur le "P" de Potter, je me rends compte que pour que le charme soit complet, il manque encore une personne.

Je tourne le regard sur la tombe à droite de celle de maman. Mes mains se déplacent, entraînant mon corps avec elle. je me suis assi dans l'herbe du cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Le spectre de ma mère s'évanouit, ou plutôt, il me relâche.

Et dans le rayon de lumière, tremblote un autre nom.

James Potter.

-Papa.

J'ai prononcé ce mot comme un salut, une marque de respect. L'amour reste l'amour, mais inconsciemment, j'ai toujours en moi cette sorte de respect qu'on les fils pour leur père. Comme le respect qu'a vassal à pour son seigneur, qu'un maître a pour son disciple. Mon père a toujours été pour moi une sorte de guide, de modèle à suivre.

Un Maître.

_Médiocre est l'élève qui ne dépasse pas le maître. Et tu m'as largement dépassé._

Cette fois ci la voix n'a pas retentit dans mon cerveau. Une voix extérieure...

Comme si on me parlait à l'oreille.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et un bras sur mon dos. je n'ose pas tourner la tête, de peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion. Et pourtant, tout au fond de mon coeur, la petite partie de moi qui est restée un petit garçon, celle qui n'a pas eu le temps de grandir, et bien cette partie là, elle sait que si la partie de jeune homme avait les tripes de tourner la tête, elle verrait le sourire chaleureux de son papa.

Je ne tournerai pas la tête.

Je veux garder intacte la féérie de ce moment.

Je pose la paume de ma main à plat sur le nom de mon père, et je lui fait un serment silencieux, dans le secret de mon coeur. Dans le secret de mon âme de petit garçon.

"Je te promet de devenir un homme".

Je sens quelqu'un s'agenouiller à côté de moi, bientôt rejointe par une deuxième personne.

-Lily, je ne retrouverais jamais une amie comme toi. Tu es partie sans que j'ai eu le temps de te dire au revoir. Mon amie, ma petite fleur de lys, que j'ai rencontrée au détour d'un couloir, que j'ai consolée et que j'ai présenté à mes amis. Tu était parmi eux, Jamesie. Pour tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, et pour tout ce qu'on vivra encore, je vous fait le serment de veiller sur votre fils jusqu'a mon dernier souffle.

-James, tu as été le premier à me tendre la main. Le premier qui m'ai accepté, et traité comme un ami et plus basiquement, comme un être humain. Toi et Sirius, qui t'as sûrement rejoint à cette heure, vous êtes les seuls amis que j'ai jamais eu, et je crois que jamais je n'en retrouverais des comme vous. Ma première image de l'amitié, vous, a été la plus belle, la plus absolue, et la plus vraie que la vie est jamais vue naître. Père et parrain, je vous fait le serment de veiller sur lui, jusqu'a ma mise en boîte.

_Il se prends pour une sardine ou quoi ?_

_Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !_

_Ok ok, ma gueule._

-Parrain ?

Remus et Cassiopée échangent un sourire triste. Je me retourne vers eux, tout en gardant une main sur la tombe de mes parents. Cassy se lève et se dirige vers Charlye. Sorties d'on ne sait où, elle lui tends un bouquet de sept fleurs de lys. Elle semble comprendre quelque chose, et s'avance timidement vers moi.

Et là, elle pose le bouquet entre les deux tombes, respectueuse comme une jeune fille qui se rends à l'autel de mariage au bars de son père. Respectueuse comme une jeune fille qui salue la mère de l'homme qu'elle a choisi.

-Harry, ça va ? Demande doucement Remus.

Je me retourne et sourit :

-Je crois que je viens de comprendre une chose...

Ils me regardent d'un air interrogateur.

-Il n'y a plus que vous et moi, maintenant.

Ils hochent la tête mélancoliquement, mais pas tristement. Et moi non plus, je sais que je ne suis pas triste.

-Bon, ben va falloir se serrer les coudes alors...

-Pourquoi ? Demande Remus.

-Ben faudra bien que je change les couches de ton marmot quand tu emmèneras Cassy au resto pour vos un an de mariage...

Ils éclatent de rire. Et là, Charlye se redresse en s'écriant :

-Je sais !

Uh ?

-Je sais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas sérieux, pourquoi vous chialez tout en riant, et pourauoi vous débitez des conneries alors que vous êtes sur la tombe de vos amis...

Re Uh ?

-C'est parce que vous savez que c'est comme ça qu'ils vous aiment.

Des sourires naissent, dans la nuit...

-Ils n'auraient jamais voulu que vous soyez ces espèces de zombie en larmes, droits comme des "i" dans les cimetières, et usant kleenex sur kleenex...

Nous acquiesçons en souriant. Et moi, je conclus :

-Toujours est il que c'est vous ma famille. Ma vraie famille.

Toujours la main posée sur la tombe de mes parents, avec leurs spectres et celui de Sirius.

-Et eux aussi.

_Ouais, une famille. _(3)

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Lecteurs : °rangent le paquet de Kleenex°

Andromède : Me dîtes pas que je ne vous avez pas prévenus !

Lecteurs : °acquiescent°

Andromède : Et oui, vous avez deviné, je vais remettre ça, étant donné que j'ai reçu encore plus de review pour le chapitre 12 que pour le chapitre 11, mwahahahaha ! Alors, pour répondre aux revieweurs, je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort...

°marche nuptiale°

Andromède : °toute rouge° Merdeuh, me suis gourée de musique !

°appuie sur un bouton, et la marche impériale retentit°

Andromède : SIRIUS ET REMUS ! FIGHT MARAUDERS ! MARAUDERS POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Remus : °air inquiet° Je crois que le dernier fusible intact qui lui restait vient de sauter...

Sirius : Elle a du louper une marche, hihi.

Remus et Andromède : °gratifient Sirius d'un long regard terne° Haha, très drôle... -.-°°°

Sirius : Ok ok, ma gueule è.é !

Andromède : °attrappe discrètement sa poele à frire° Z'avez des RaR à faire, les mecs...

Sirius : C'est _toi_ l'auteur, je te signale ! Pourquoi on devrait se coltiner _ton_ boulot ? è.é

Remus : Arrête de râler sinon on aura jamais fini ! °tends le sac postal "Reviews" à Sirius°

Sirius : Pas mal de gens ont l'air intéréssés par ton bêtiser, on dirait... Dis donc, j'espère que c'est pas trop humiliant comme truc O.o ?

Andromède : Non non, c'est juste moi qui lit des passages des cinq tomes, en modifiant la fin pour que ce soit drôle ( Vive le magnétophone de Windows XP !! )

Remus : °compte° Auzzy, CC Jonhson ( Andro : MERCI JE VOUS ADORE AUSSI ! Comme tu peux le voir, pô besoin de champagne pour marquer des conneries ), Lupini-filiae ( O.o ? ), Jo Lupin ( O.O ?????????? ) sont intéréssés...

Andromède : Merci, à tous ceux qui ont mon adresse MSN, je l'enverrai, promis ( d'ailleurs c'est déjà fait pour quelques uns ;p )

Remus : °ne s'est toujours pas remis de Lupini-filiae et de Jo Lupin ° °--------°

Sirius : °secoue Remus° Rah, elle me l'a cassé ! Y.Y ! Comment je vais foire, moé ?

Andromède : °donne un coup de poele à frire sur Remus qui se réveille aussitôt° BAM ! Pas plus compliqué que ça !

Sirius : °fixe la poele à frire° Ca à l'air pratique ce truc, tu me le prêteras O.o ?

Andromède : °se rince l'oeil sur les deux Appollons° Hmm... Les RaR, les gras, oubliez pas les RaR... _Je veux les mêêêêêêêmes euh ! _

Remus : Y'a Callisto qui a trouvé quelques qualificatifs pour Harry... -.-°°

Callisto-surgie-d'on-ne-sait-où : Taré, siphoné, ravagé du cerveau, crazy, pazzo, etc...

Sirius et Remus : °pas conteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeents° è.é

Andromède : °menace tout le monde avec sa poele à frire qui va finir par devenir légendaire° On se calme ! Je suis une fidèle partisante du "Peace and love", et c'est valable ici aussi ! è.é !

Sirius : Mémé te dit merci d'être passée, Cally. Jumelle spirituelle de Lily, hein O.o ? Sans vouloir te vexer, t'as aucune chance avec Jamesie, il est raide dingue de sa Préfète... Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il lui trouvait d'ailleurs...

Jamesie-débarqué-frais : Je t'emprunte ta poele à frire deux secondes, Mémé !

°James file un coup de poele à frire à Sirius°

°Lily débarque et met elle aussi un coup de poele à frire au Maraudeur°

Sirius : Mais aïeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, Androoooooooo, ils sont méchants avec moiiiiiiiiiiiiiii TT.TT !

Andromède et Remus : °sont obligés de s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas tomber tellement ils se fendent la gueule°

Sirius : °pleure° Bouhou, personne ne m'aime TT.TT. Caliméra demande si tu t'es pas farcie tous les Gaston Lagaffe dernièrement ? Ben si, elle en a eu trois pour Noel, alors elle a repris les répliques en éspérant que personne ne capterait. Mais visiblement, tu l'as démasquée , bravo !!!!

°Andromède boude°

James : °saute sur Caliméra et refuse obstinément de lâcher ses genoux° Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci...

Caliméra et Lily : C'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris... -.-°°°

Sirius : °vire James et fait un gros calin à Caliméra° Caliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Moi aussi j'en est besoin, snif, t'as pas vu comment elle m'embête, l'autre Mémé, là é.è ?

Andromède : _My name is Prongs. Mémé Prongs. _;p

Remus : Eiream traite Voldemort de... °lis la review°... °explose de rire°

Sirius et Andromède: Gaaaaaaaaaaah ? O.o ?

Remus : °reprends son souffle° Je cite : "l'autre face de courgette radioactive aux yeux de tomates ( jolie ratatouille )". °repart dans son fou rire°

Andromède : °se place devant Viggo ET Aragorn° Pas touche Cacahuète, ici, c'est chasse gardée è.é ! Et pis pas touche à James non plus !

Remus : Je crois que c'est une invasion de fans de James...

James : °super content°

Lily : °pas contente du tout° Propriété privée, les filles ! La première qui y touche, je l'envoie en stage chez les Scroutts à pétard, option paté en croûte ! è.é ! °repart en traînant James par le col°

Tout le monde : O.o ?

Sirius : Je tiens à signaler que les "Ch'crois pas, non" ont achevé une paire de lecteurs... Ste Mangouste ne désemplit pas de cas divers et variés d'intoxication par le rire, d'overdose de conneries et d'asphyxie...

Andromède : Et tout ça grâce à mouâ, qu'est ce que je suis contente !

Remus : °tends une aiguille pour dégonfler les chevilles et la tête de l'auteur°

Sirius : Et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! Lis ça, Lunard ! Y'a Elsyla qui dit qu'elle a placardé plein de posters dans sa chambre avec marqué : "Andromède, la best des fofoll-euh !" ! Mon Dieu, il faut prendre des mesures ! Alerter le gouvernement ! °affolé°

Andromède : Petite rectification, Fofolleuh, c'est pas moi, c'est elle °désigne Pastachoute alias Fofolleuh, qui fait un grand sourire aux lecteurs et qui se prends les pieds dans le tapis en voulant repartir°, ma Jums d'amour !!!

Sirius : Et EiphoSennA qui redit que tu es sa muse, mon Dieu... °se laisse tomber sur une chaise qui traînait là°... Je vais pas m'en remettre de ce coup là...

Andromède : °heureuse comme elle ne l'a jamais été°

Remus : Alinemcb54, Mémé promet qu'elle va faire un effort pour caser une réplique de "Mission Cléopatre" !

Sirius : Y'a Belval qui a laissé tout pleins de reviews, bourrées de compliments... Encore un chtarbé du cerveau si tu veux mon avis O.o... ( ça commence à faire une paire, dîtes moi... )

Andromède : Merci mon Chou à la crème, je t'adore ;)

Remus : Kikou224 demande pourquoi Charlye est une sorcière, alors que Nicky, sa mère, était moldue. Et bien, il y a deux options, et une solution. On ne connaît pas le père de Charlye, et on ne le connaîtra sans doute jamais ( °regard noir à Andro qui se fait toute petite° ). Donc, soit tu peux imaginer qu'il était sorcier, ce qui expliquerait les pouvoirs de Charlye, soit tu hausse les épaules et tu ne cherches pas à comprendre. La solution la voici...

Sirius : En fait, l'auteur a tout simplement fait de Charlye une sorcière parce que ça arrangeait bien ses affaires. Imaginez que Cassy doive aller enseigner à Poudlard alors que sa fille adoptive est moldue : ça aurait créé pas mal de complications. Alors Mémé a remédié à ça en décrétant que Charlye Belgarde serait une sorcière, et rien d'autre.

Remus : Ah, les auteurs qui prennent des libertés... -.-°°°

Sirius : Bah, elle, ça peut encore aller, moi j'adore le coup de la station Canal-parents-mourrus. Pas vrai, Eclair Ail ? Oui, il y avait eu d'autres demandes dans ce sens. Par contre, pourquoi t'as signé Eireann, alors que cette personne existe déjà ? ( voir plus haut )

Remus : A tous les lecteurs qui demandent si il y aura encore beaucoup de chapitres...

Sirius : Malheuresement, non. Le prochain sera le dernier : le mariage de Remus et Cassy. Ey, dans mes bras, beau-frère !

°Sirius se jette sur Remus°

Sirius : Et il y aura encore un minuscule épilogue ensuite, d'un point de vue passablement inédit...

Remus : °étouffe sous Sirius° Mais c'est classé _Spoilers_, donc, motus !

Sirius : Ouais, en attendant, tout le monde est casé, sauf moi ! Quand je vous disais, qu'elle m'embêtait ! é.è

°Gabrielle déboule à toute vitesse sur la scène et vient s'accrocher à Sirius°

Gabrielle : Mais chuis là, moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Sirius : °conteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent°

Gabrielle : °toujours accrochée à Sirius, lui même toujours accroché à Remus° Allez, Mémé, finit tes RaR, qu'on aille faire la fête tous ensemble !

Remus : °écrabouillé°

Andromède : Ambre15, l'avenir de _Retour aux Sources _est assez nébuleux... Mais promis, ma grande, y'a déjà trois pages pour le prochain chapitre ;)

Sirius : Et évidemment, les remerciements habituels : Loulou31, Théalie, Lisandra, Fofolleuh, MoonLight, Delphine, Kritari, Alpo et Shadow.

°Andromède se jette au cou de Fifille, contraignant l'équipe technique de feufeunet a baisser le rideau pour ne pas que le public voit la mort de Remus par asphyxie°

A LA PROCHAINE, LES GENS, MERCI A TOUS, JE VOUS AIME ! CONTINUEZ DE REVIEWER ! BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!

* * *

(1) Référence niaiseuse au poster Pokémon que mon frère a punaisé sur sa porte depuis près de trois ans et qu'il refuse catégoriquement de décrocher, même si ces satanées bestioles ne sont plus du tout à la mode... Snif, et je le voit tous les matins en descendant l'escalier... 

(2) J'ai jamais vu ce film, mais étant donné que Catherine nous a refait tous les dialogues pendant le cours de maths, je connais les répliques de "Tais-toi" par coeur, lol.

(3) Le dialogue de fin appartient à Fifille d'amour, Gabrielle Trompe-La-Mort, que j'embrasse bien fort au passage !


	14. Soyez heureux d'ici là

Voilà enfin le dernier des derniers... La der des ders... Ca m'a fait quelque chose d'écrire le petit mot "Fin", je peux vous le jurer... Et même si j'en avais positivement assez de cette histoire ( j'ai abrégé le chapitre, lol ), elle reste mon bébé.

Mon bébé à moi. Pas l'enfant dernier né, pas le plus aimé, mais le mien.

Merci à mes lecteurs d'avoir ri et pleuré en même temps que moi pour "Cassiopée". Je publierais les RaR dans un autre chapitre.

Je vous laisse lire le 14e et dernier chapitre, dédié à tous mes reviewers, qui ont laissé un mot sur cette histoire. I LOVE YOU ALL !

**Chapitre 14 : Soyez heureux d'ici là.**

Il m'énerve, ce type...

Je râle, je râle... Mais c'est sa faute, à lui, aussi ! Est ce qu'on a déjà vu un homme normalement constitué être aussi calme le jour de son mariage ? On stresse, normalement, on panique, on tire sur ses boutons de manchette, on se plaint que le slip rentre dans la raie du cul, on...

Comment ça, c'est moi qui stresse le plus ? Non, môssieur, je ne stresse pas ! Je n'ai pas les chocottes d'assister à mon premier mariage, je n'ai pas les chocottes d'avoir été choisi comme garçon d'honneur, je n'ai pas les chocottes de me rétaler en allant à l'autel...

"Stresse pas, Harry !" me lance Charlye d'une voix claire.

Elle ne se moque même pas de moi, c'est ça, le pire...

D'accord, je stresse, t'es content, toi, là, devant ton écran de pc ?

"Allez, Harry, fais pas la gueule, t'es très beau, en garçon d'honneur !" Dit Remus en riant.

"Je fais pas la gueule, je médite sur la cruauté du monde, nuance..."

"Ah non, si j'avais été cruel, je t'aurais forcé à nous accompagner à l'autel en roller..."

"Beuh, parce que tu crois que les charentaises, c'est mieux que les rollers ?"

Il se marre, l'animal !

J'éxagère, il ne m'a pas imposé d'y aller en charentaises, c'est un coup de Charlye... Je lui ai raconté mon pari débile avec ma conscience, à savoir que si je trouvais plus cinglé que le couple Remus/Cassy, j'expédiais une bouteille de shampoing à Rogue... Qu'ai je fais, mon Dieu, qu'ai je fais ? Elle m'a démontré par un habile tour de passe-passe ( elle m'a foutu un miroir devant la gueule, quoi ) qu'il y avait effectivement plus cinglé...

Ouais, j'ai oublié de préciser que je m'était compté dans le pari...

Moralité : Ultimatum automatique entre le shampoing et les charentaises...

"Nan, mais tu vas voir, c'est chouette, les mariages ! Y'a des fleurs, des dragées, du riz, de la joie, du bonheur par paquet de dix..."

Hermione et Ron déboulent à ce moment là dans la chambre ou nous nous préparons tous les trois. Ils sont encore en pyjama. Et oui, cette nuit, nous avons tous dormi ensemble, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Cassy a tenu à ce que ça se passe à Poudlard, et Dumbledore a accepté de lui laisser passer sa dernière nuit de jeune fille ( ouais, bon, elle a quand même pratiquement la quarantaine ! ) dans cette pièce si particulière. Le mariage est en invitation libre. Ceux qui souhaitent y aller, qu'ils connaissent ou non les mariés, sont les bienvenus. C'est ça que j'aime, chez eux. Leur manière d'agir sans réfléchir.

Chacun fait ce qu'il veut, et la vie en communauté et présente plus que jamais.

C'est le brin à décrire, comme ça, mais je vous jure que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Cassy et Remus ont fait retaper le square Grimmaurd ( que Sirius m'avait légué... Sirius qu'aura pas vécu assez vieux pour voir sa soeur enterrer sa vie de jeune fille... ), et il est convenu que nous allions y habiter tous ensemble, après le mariage.

"Mon dessous de bras, je sens que je vais encore devoir sortir mon arme secrète pour que t'arrêtes de tirer la même tronche que le père Rogue..."

"Et c'est quoi ton arme secrète ? Les faux cils jaunes citron que t'as essayé de fourguer à Hermione ?"

"Berk, non, ça me donne l'air d'avoir une hépatite C !"

"Le coussin fourré avec des poils de poitrine de Dumbledore ?"

"Harry, qu'est ce que qui est petit, carré, et jaune ?" Me demande soudain Hermione, interrompant Charlye avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre à ma suggestion.

"Euh... Je sais pas..."

Je soupçonne une connerie...

"Ben, un petit carré jaune, pardi !"

Soupçon fondés. J'éclate de rire avec les autres. Ce sera peut être la meilleure journée de ma vie, alors ils ont raison. Inutiles de la gâcher avec des question existencielles à la con qui n'en sont même pas.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ah, enfin !

Je commençais à désespérer que Remus n'ai jamais l'air paumé, ce matin ! Et si ! Il n'y avait qu'elle pour réussir à faire ressembler Remus a une carpe aphone...

Cassy, notre Cassy, qui descends les marches du grand hall vêtue de sa robe de cérémonie... Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle est belle ! On dirait une princesse de conte de fée, plus belle encore que les fées elles mêmes. La grâce incarnée. La preuve, plus personne ne l'ouvre. Ils sont tous trop occupés à gober les mouches devant notre Cassiopée nationale.

Cheveux noirs lâchés, pour la troisième fois de sa vie...

Tout en blanc, un ange tombé du ciel...

Une ancienne pute, une ancienne droguée...

Jumelle de celui qui est encore considéré comme le plus grand partisan de Voldemort, et comme l'un des pires criminels du monde sorcier...

Elle a mis au monde un bébé dans une rue crade et déserte, avec pour toute aide un cuter...

Marraine et mère adoptive de Harry Potter, le Survivant...

Et d'ici quelques minutes, femme d'un loup-garou.

Elle a un beau CV, Cassy, mine de rien...

Mais c'est la notre. Une femme formindable, qui a trop vécu, et que nous prenons sous notre aile, maintenant que nous l'avons retrouvée.

Cassiopée...

Quand je pense que tout à commencé par une simple connerie sur les mygales...

"Remus, ça ne vas pas ?"

"Si... ça va très bien..."

Charlye et moi, on s'écrase mutuellement les orteils pour ne pas éclater de rire. Hermione se permet même de faire un petit signe à notre ancien professeur pour qu'il referme la bouche et évite de baver sur son costume. Elle a bien changé, ma vieille copine... Moins coincée, plus enjouée... Et elle et Ron se sont enfin rendus compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, apparemment... Si j'en juge par leurs doigts joints, on aura bientôt droit à un deuxième mariage, hinhin...

Je contourne discrètement les bancs et vais à la rencontre de Cassy. Puis, je lui tends galamment mon bras et elle le prends avec un petit rire. C'est à moi qu'elle a demande de la conduire à l'autel, rôle habituelleemnt tenu par le père de la mariée. Bah, on va faire une exception, pour une fois, ce sera le fils des meilleurs amis de la mariée, niek.

Vous avez déjà vu un dessous de bras en costar ?

Qui mène une mygale avec une banane dans le cul à l'autel, par dessus le marché ?

Je lance un clin d'oeil à Charlye, qui attends, avec Remus, à l'autel. Charlye, je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de toi, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu as été ma bouée de sauvetage dans cette période où mon cerveau ne suivait plus tellement le rythme. J'ai failli virer schizo et cinglé, mais tu as été là. Et je sais que si tu me largues un de ces quatre matins, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à redresser le cap. Reste avec moi, Charlye, steuplé. Reste avec nous.

Doucement, j'avance avec Cassiopée pour la mener aux côtés de son futur époux.

Je revois en pensée tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que je connais l'existence de Cassiopée Ursa Black, ma marraine, la soeur jumelle de Sirius.

Il s'en est passé, des trucs, rondidjû...

Que de conneries, que de rires, que de larmes aussi...

Mais tout ça, c'est fini.

Parce que maintenant, j'ai laissé le bras de Cassy à Remus, et Dumbledore est en train de les unir magiquement par les liens sacrés du mariage. Tout ça c'est fini, parce que nous tous, autant que nous sommes, nous avons trouvé notre havre de paix. Ron et Hermione, moi et Charlye, Remus et Cassy.

Et j'espère que ça durera longtemps.

"En somme, y'a toujours que moi qui n'est pas casé, si j'ai bien compris..."

Je me retient juste à temps de pousser une exclamation, et tourne la tête avec ( un peu ) trop de brusquerie sur le côté. Au premier rang, sur le banc...

Il y a...

Trois petits bambins...

Une petite fille très mignonne, toute rousse, avec de grands yeux verts pomme, qui me regarde en souriant... Elle tient la main d'un petit bout d'homme aux cheveux noirs... en pétard, les cheveux, oh putain de merde, dîtes moi que je rêve... C'est moi à 5 ans, ça !

"Me répondez pas, surtout !"

Un autre petit garçon vient de parler, on dirait Eros lui même : cheveux noirs, moue dédaigneuse, et un air rieur et malin comme c'est pas permi...

Je serre les doigts de Charlye, qui regarde toujours sa mère adoptive. Elle réponds à mon étreinte muette, sans toutefois détourner les yeux. Je vais hurler...

"Sirius, chut, tu voudrais pas gâcher le mariage de ta soeur, quand même ?" Fais la petite rouquine ( je ne peux décemment pas dire "ma mère" ! ) en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

"De toutes façons, y'a que Harry qui nous vois et nous entends, d'abord !" Réplique le mini-Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

"D'ailleurs, il va finir par se faire remarquer !" Glisse le petit binoclard aux cheveux en pétard ( j'était si mignon que ça, à cet âge ? ) "On ferais mieux de remonter..."

Mini-Lily et Mini-Sirius acquiescent, et se lèvent du banc, ou personne d'autre n'est assis. Ils se tiennent tous les trois la main, et tandis que je les regarde s'éloigner vers la sortie de l'Eglise ( la porte inondée de lumière, comme dans les mauvais navets, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux... ).

Personne d'autre que moi ne les voit. Comme dans un rêve, trois enfants, trois adultes ? Qui est qui ? Comment, pourquoi ? Moi ? Eux ? Non, c'est impossible...

Papa, Maman, Sirius... Vous êtes venus, vous ne vouliez pas manquer ça, hein ? Pour rien au monde, même pas la mort, vous n'auriez abandonné vos deux copains à ce triste sort qu'est le mariage sans être venus les saluer...

Ils sont dans l'encadrement de la porte maintenant, et les trois petits bouts de chous revenus du pays des morts reluquent l'assemblée en souriant. Mini-Maman à un regard embué de larmes quand ses yeux se posent sur sa meilleure amie en robe blanche.

_J'ai voulu rattraper ce qu'on a manqué. Cassiopée n'a pas assisté à mon union avec James, mais j'assiste mainteannt à la sienne._

"Harry, pourquoi tu pleures ?"

"Pour rien, Charlye, pour rien..."

Je m'essuie les yeux avec ma manche. Je me sens très con, tout d'un coup. Vraiment, mais alors vraiment très con.

_Pleures pas, mon grand ! C'est génial, là haut ! Bien sûr, je m'emmerde un peu à tenir la chandelle pour tes vieux parents, mais je continue à veiller sur toi. Et eux aussi. Et crois moi, deux Maraudeurs et une Tigresse réunis là haut, chez la Gigantesque Enflure, ça swingue !_

Merde, Sirius, tu me manques tellement...

Mon père version marmot me regarde en souriant, et je tente de faire de même, du mieux que je peux. Non, je ne ressemblais pas à ça, étant petit. J'était beaucoup moins radieux et souriant. Et lui, c'est un ange.

_Sûrement pas. Je suis seulement ton père à toi. C'est toi l'ange, Harry. Alors regarde moi dans les yeux, et promet moi que tu vivras heureux et longtemps._

"Promis, papa."

Murmure rauque, entendu de personne.

Seulement de moi.

Une dernière question, juste une...

"Comment ?"

_Permission spéciale ! On s'est relativement bien conduits ton père et moi depuis quelques temps, alors Il nous a autorisé à descendre pour aujour'dhui._

"Il ?"

_Celui en qui plus personne ne croit aujourd'hui._

Un pas en arrière, trois silhouettes avalées à jamais par la lumière qui s'échappe de la porte... La porte de la maison de celui en qui plus personne ne croit... Un dernier adieu, trois petites mains potelées qui s'agitent.

Trois voix qui ne semblent ne faire qu'une.

_A dans très longtemps, j'espère ! Soyez heureux, d'ici là !_

"Mr Remus Lupin et Mlle Cassiopée Black, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés et magiques du mariage ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !"

Je détourne les yeux de la porte à présent vide, et applaudit comme les autres à m'en déboiter les phalanges.

"Les aventures sont terminées..." Murmure Charlye, en se collant à moi.

"Non, ma belle. Nous allons vivre... Et vivre, va être la plus belle et la plus grande de toutes les aventures !"

**FIN**

Merci à tous ;)

Et rendez vous bientôt pour les RaR et un petit épilogue bonus ! ;)


End file.
